FIC - My Hope
by Lilou004
Summary: Histoire AU (Alternative Universe). Kate a 19 ans, Richard 28 et Alexis 5. Ils se rencontrent par hasard quelques mois après le décès de Johanna. Ensemble, ils vont se reconstruire petit à petit…
1. La rencontre

**Titre : **My Hope.

**Auteur : **Lilou004.

**Relecteur : **Madoka Ayukawa.

**Série : **Castle.

**Genre / Pairing : **Emotion, famille, romance Castle / Beckett, angoisse, suspense (possible passage NC-17).

**Personnages : **Richard Castle, Kate Beckett, Alexis Castle, Jim Beckett, Martha Rodgers, Javier Esposito, Lanie Parish, Kevin Ryan, Capitaine Roy Montgomery ainsi que de possibles personnages de mon invention…

**Résumé : **Histoire AU (Alternative Universe). Kate a 19 ans, Richard 28 et Alexis 5. Ils se rencontrent par hasard quelques mois après le décès de Johanna. Ensemble, ils vont se reconstruire petit à petit…

**Saison : **Aucune.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de la série Castle appartiennent aux créateurs et à la chaîne ABC sauf certains personnages que j'ai moi-même inventé.

**Note de l'auteur : **Il s'agit vraiment d'une fiction dans un contexte particulier. Je suis consciente que les personnages peuvent paraître décaler par rapport à la série mais, si je voulais qu'il soit exactement pareil, je mettrai en route un épisode… Si cela ne vous plait pas, vous n'êtes en rien obligé de lire cette histoire. Bonne lecture pour les autres…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Enfin ! Enfin cette journée de réunion était terminée ! Dans quelques instants, Castle allait enfin pouvoir retrouver sa fille de cinq ans, Alexis, qui avait passé sa journée dans une salle de réunion non loin de là où il était. Mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était le fait qu'elle se trouvait avec une inconnue. En effet, son éditrice, Gina, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour l'obliger à être là que d'embaucher pour la durée des réunions une nounou !

-« Toc-toc ? » appela l'écrivain en passant sa tête par la porte.

-« Papa ! » s'exclama la fillette rousse en se précipitant dans ses bras.

-« Hey Pumpkin ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ma chérie ? »

-« Oh oui alors ! Mais je préfère quand je suis avec toi au parc ou qu'on fait des bricolages à la maison ensemble… »

-« Moi aussi. Allez, rentrons à la maison et passons la soirée devant un bon feu de cheminée ! »

-« A faire cuire des marshmallow ? » demanda la fillette pleine d'espoir.

-« Une tonne ! »

-« Oh non Papa ! Sinon on aura mal en ventre et on pourra pas dormir. »

-« Tu es sûre ? »

-« Papa ! »

-« Bon d'accord, » sourit Castle en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille. « En route mauvaise troupe ! Et n'oublie pas de bien fermer ton manteau jusqu'en haut ! Il pleut dehors ! »

Père et fille quittèrent Black Pawn bras dessus, bras dessous et prirent la direction du loft. Ils avaient en effet décidé de faire le trajet à pied qu'il pleuve qu'il neige ou qu'il vente aussi s'étaient-ils équipés en conséquence. Avec un sourire attendri, Castle observait sa fille qui sautillait joyeusement sur le trottoir déserté de toute vie. Soudain, il la vit se figer et pencher sa tête sur le côté.

-« Regarde Papa… »

Relevant son regard, il comprit rapidement ce qui avait intrigué sa fille à ce point. En effet, une frêle silhouette, une très jeune femme d'après ce qu'il voyait, se tenait sous les trombes d'eau, visiblement frigorifiée et semblait attendre quelque chose désespérément.

-« Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? »

-« Je… Je pense ma puce. Mais si elle reste comme ça, sans rien de plus sur le dos ou pour se protéger de la pluie, elle risque d'attraper la mort… »

-« Alors on peut pas la laisser comme ça ! » s'exclama Alexis en s'élançant vers la silhouette en courant.

-« Alexis ! Reviens ici ! » cria Castle en s'élançant à la poursuite de sa fille.

Mais la petite ne l'écouta pas et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir rejoint la jeune femme. Elle releva son visage pour observer son aînée et lui sourit avec toute sa candeur d'enfant.

-« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Alexis. Tiens, je te prête mon parapluie. Comme ça tu n'attraperas pas la mort comme il dit Papa. »

-« Euh… Merci mais… Non merci ? » répondit la jeune femme en continuant d'observer la rue.

-« Si tu cherches un taxi, t'en trouveras jamais avec ce temps tu sais. C'est mon Papa qui le dit et il a toujours raison, » continua Alexis. « Tiens, prends mon parapluie au moins, moi j'ai une capuche… »

-« Ton papa qui a toujours raison ne t'a jamais dit que tu ne devais pas parler à des inconnus, que c'était dangereux ? »

-« D'habitude, c'est moi qui lui rappelle parce qu'il parle à tout le monde mais là, il a dit que tu attraperais la mort. Alors je suis venue te parler et tu dois vraiment prendre mon parapluie. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs parce que je trouve que tu es jolie. »

-« Tu parles ! Je ne ressemble à rien avec cette pluie, » soupira la toute jeune femme en attrapant le parapluie. « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! »

-« A qui tu parles ? »

-« Alexis Castle ! » tonna la voix de Castle qui arrivait enfin à côté d'elles après avoir glissé et être tombé sur l'asphalte. « Combien de fois faut-il que je te dises de ne pas partir comme ça loin de moi ! »

-« C… Castle ? » marmonna la jeune fille en relevant son regard vers le nouvel arrivant. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

-« Euh… Excusez ma fille, elle peut se montrer très… intrépide. »

Il observa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns fermer ses un long moment avant de les rouvrir timidement pour découvrir deux magnifiques perles hazel. Hypnotisé, il resta un instant sans voix à la dévisager. Elle semblait si jeune, si fragile et pourtant si déterminée qu'il eut immédiatement envie de découvrir le mystère qu'il renfermait.

-« Papa ! Elle a froid la dame ! » fit alors Alexis en secouant son père après avoir vu la jeune fille frissonner à plusieurs reprises et le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. « Faut faire quelque chose ! »

-« Ecoutez, ma fille a raison. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, sous cette pluie. Vous allez prendre froid… »

-« Je… On doit passer me chercher… Il a juste du avoir un contretemps et ne devrait plus tarder… »

-« Alors acceptez au moins que je vous offre un café ou une boisson chaude au moins. Il y a une brasserie juste en face et, si nous nous asseyons près de la fenêtre, vous pourrez guetter la personne que vous attendez… »

-« Dites oui ! S'il vous plait ! » lança alors Alexis d'une petite voix suppliante. « Pour moi... »

Castle vit de suite que le débat qui faisait rage en elle. D'un côté l'offre la tentait : un lieu chaud, une boisson fumante… Mais de l'autre elle restait sur ses gardes : elle ne connaissait ni le père ni l'enfant et, si elle lisait un tant soit peu les tabloïds, sa réputation ne plaidait pas en sa faveur…

-« S'il te plait… » insista la fillette. « Je te promets que je suis une gentille fille et mon papa il est célèbre mais c'est avant tout mon papa à moi ! Et c'est le meilleur papa du monde ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas, » marmonna tristement la jeune femme une blessure clairement visible dans ses yeux.

L'écrivain sut l'instant où sa fille parvint à briser l'armure dont la jeune femme s'entourait rien qu'à regarder son attitude corporelle.

-« Bon… D'accord… »

-« Youpi ! »

-« Mais pas plus de cinq petites minutes ! Ah ! Et je m'appelle Kate au fait, Kate Beckett. »

-« Enchanté. »

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	2. Une parenthèse salvatrice

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles sont mon moteur et ma motivation ! Voici quelques réponses...**

**NonameEH : **Très heureuse que l'idée et le style te plaisent. Dis-toi que c'est peut-être court mais, si je m'en sors, tu auras un chapitre par jour... Et tu as raison : **VOTEZ CASTLE AUX PEOPLE CHOICE AWARDS** !

**Hakuya : **Ainsi tu fais partie des lecteurs 'fantômes' d'Hypno ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes encouragements.

**Angelerose :** Heureuse de t'avoir accrochée.

**Niila :** Bienvenue dans le monde des AU.

**RadioJAJA :** Merci. Si tout va bien niveau écriture, je posterai quetidiennement. Au plaisir de relire un de tes commentaires ;)

**Bonne lecture et enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une parenthèse salvatrice**

Après un dernier regard dans la rue pour vérifier que son chauffeur n'arrivait pas, Beckett suivit avec un léger sourire cet homme et sa fille jusqu'au café de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle se rendait simplement compte maintenant à quel point elle était frigorifiée.

-« Allez vous assoir toutes les deux. Je m'occupe des boissons. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? »

-« Euh… Non merci, » répondit la jeune femme en détournant son regard.

Même si elle mourrait littéralement de faim n'ayant rien eu le temps d'avaler depuis son petit déjeuner tardif, jamais elle ne se risquerait à demander à son écrivain préféré de lui acheter à manger en plus d'un café ! Car oui, elle savait parfaitement qui était Richard Castle puisque c'était ses livres qui la maintenaient en vie depuis quelques mois maintenant… La jeune femme reprit pied avec la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne.

-« Allez, viens Kate, ça sert à rien de rester debout et moi j'ai envie de dessiner… »

-« D'accord ma Puce, » sourit Beckett en la suivant jusqu'à une table le long de la verrière. « C'est joli ici, tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« Oh si alors et leur chocolat il est trop bon ! » fit Alexis avant de continuer, très sérieusement. « Dis, tu attends qui ? … Non parce que c'est pas cool de te laisser sous la pluie moi je trouve. »

-« Je… C'est mon… Mon père qui doit venir me chercher… »

-« Oh… Peut-être si t'appelles ta maman ? »

-« Je… Ca va pas être possible… »

-« Comme moi alors. Maman est jamais là, elle préfère sa vie à elle à moi et Papa… »

-« Alexis, » intima Castle qui avait entendu la fin de leur conversation et perçu le malaise de la jeune femme. « Je ne pense pas que Kate ait envie de connaitre les détails de notre vie. »

-« Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. »

-« Tenez, je vous ai pris un café latte avec une dose de vanille et un croissant au jambon. Vous aviez l'air d'avoir faim malgré vos dires… »

-« Merci, » sourit la jeune femme.

-« Vous êtes très belle quand vous souriez, vous savez ça ? »

-« Je sais qui vous êtes et je connais également votre réputation monsieur Castle. Alors inutile de jouer la flatterie, ça ne marchera pas, » répondit au tac au tac Beckett en roulant des yeux. « Mais dites-moi, que faisiez-vous par ce temps dehors ? »

-« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? Vous faites partie de la police ? » fit l'écrivain avec humour.

-« On peut le dire oui. Je sors d'une journée de travail là. »

-« Waouh ! Avec vous les suspects doivent vite se mettre à table ! » répondit Castle la tête déjà pullulant d'images diverses et variées.

-« Oh là ! On se calme ! Je ne suis qu'officier. Je patrouille toute la journée avec mon coéquipier. Rien de glamour là-dedans. »

-« Ça veut dire quoi 'gla... Glamour' ? » demanda alors la petite voix d'Alexis.

Devant le visage curieux de la fillette, Beckett ne put retenir un éclat de rire, le premier depuis longtemps… Le premier en fait depuis ce fameux jour, quelques mois plus tôt, où son père et elle avaient trouvé l'inspecteur Raglan devant la porte de leur maison… Face à elle, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas le regard scrutateur de Castle et reporta toute son attention sur la petite rouquine à ses côtés.

-« Glamour ça veut dire… Humm… Comment expliquer ça à une toute jeune fille… Quelqu'un de glamour c'est quelqu'un qui a du charme, qui est beau… »

-« Comme Papa ? »

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'écrivain en face d'elle, Beckett explosa à nouveau de rire.

-« Bah quoi ? Il est beau mon Papa ! Tu l'aimes pas ? »

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça ma Puce. C'est juste qu'on ressemble plus à des chiens mouillés qu'à des personnes glamour… »

-« Mais on ne sent pas comme des chiens mouillés ! »

-« C'est une image Alexis, » expliqua calmement Castle. « Un peu comme la princesse de ton histoire qui a des cheveux d'or. En fait, c'est juste que ses cheveux sont d'un très beau blond. Tu comprends ? »

La fillette hocha vigoureusement la tête et reporta son attention vers Beckett.

-« Dis… T'as quel âge toi ? Moi j'ai cinq ans, » annonça-t-elle fièrement en montrant les cinq doigts de sa main droite.

-« Pumpkin, ce n'est pas bien de demander son âge à une dame. »

-« Mais Kate est pas une dame Papa, pas comme Grams, » bouda la fillette.

-« J'ai dix-neuf ans Alexis, » sourit Beckett en accédant à sa demande, fondant littéralement devant la bouille de la petite fille. « A ton avis, tu crois qu'on peut demande son âge à ton Papa ? »

-« Bah oui ! C'est pas une dame lui ! Et puis moi je sais. Il a vingt et huit ans. C'est vieux mais il est trop bien ! J'adore quand il fait les voix des histoires pour moi… »

-« Je n'en doute pas ma Puce, je n'en doute pas. »

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, la conversation tourna autour d'Alexis. Castle remarqua bien que sa nouvelle amie jetait de fréquent regard sur la rue et que l'espoir qui brillait encore dans ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

-« Papa… » fit soudain le rouquine en se tortillant sur son siège.

-« Oui Pumpkin ? »

-« J'aurai besoin d'aller aux petits coins… »

-« Oh ! Tiens, regarde, c'est juste là. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

-« Non ! Merci ! Je suis grande tu sais ! » sourit Alexis en sautant de sa chaise.

-« Bon, d'accord, mais je te regarde ! »

-« Oui Papa ! »

-« Vous avez une fille vraiment charmante, » fit remarquer Beckett une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

-« Je remercie le ciel chaque jour pour ça, » répondit rêveusement Castle avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. « Il ne viendra plus, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui devait venir vous chercher je veux dire. »

-« Non… Il a dû oublier… Encore… Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien finir par trouver un taxi ! »

-« Par ce temps, vous rêvez Kate. Laissez-moi appeler une voiture pour vous. S'il vous plait. Je ne vous demande rien en échange, c'est promis. »

-« Vous avez déjà tellement fait pour moi votre fille et vous… Je ne veux pas abuser. Et puis un peu de marche n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, non ? »

-« Un peu ? Vous êtes sûre ? » questionna l'écrivain septique.

-« Bon d'accord… Beaucoup, » répondit la jeune femme en fuyant son regard. « Mais ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière fois que ça arrive… »

Castle fronça les sourcils et posa l'une de ses mains sur celle de Beckett.

-« Kate, laissez-moi commander cette voiture pour vous… »

La bataille faisait rage au sein de la jeune femme mais, lorsqu'elle sonda le regard bleu de l'écrivain, elle ne vit que sincérité et inquiétude réelle pour elle. Cependant elle ne le connaissait pas, il pouvait être l'un de ses pervers qu'elle croisait dans son travail tous les jours ou même celui qui lui avait volé sa mère.

-« Non. Non, je ne peux pas… » répondit la jeune femme.

-« Mais vous êtes épuisée et transie de froid. Laissez-moi faire ça pour vous… Je vous jure que ce n'est pas grand-chose pour moi… »

Vexée à la fois par son insistance et par la pitié qu'elle percevait en lui, Beckett se leva, attrapa son manteau et s'apprêtait à quitter le café sans un mot de plus lorsque son regard croisa celui suppliant d'Alexis. Elle se figea alors et Castle comprit.

-« Asseyez-vous Kate, je vous commande une voiture. »

Plus capable de refuser, la jeune femme obtempéra et eut la surprise de voir la rouquine se glisser sur ses genoux et se blottir dans ses bras.

-« Tu sais, Grand-Mère elle dit qu'il faut jamais rentrer seule quand on est une dame… »

-« Ah oui ? Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer dis-moi… » répondit la brunette la gorge nouée.

Face à la détresse évidente de cette toute jeune femme, Castle ne put retenir un élan de générosité et il posa de nouveau sa main sur celle de Beckett.

-« Je vais également vous laisser mon numéro. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, et par là je veux dire parler, manger un repas chaud et j'en passe, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. S'il vous plait… » souffla le jeune homme en glissant sa carte de visite dans le creux de la main de la jeune femme. « Alexis revient. Vous pouvez la surveiller pendant que je passe un coup de fil ? »

Encore abasourdie par la générosité de celui que les tabloïds considéraient comme un playboy, Beckett se contenta d'acquiescer lentement.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	3. Dur retour à la réalité

_Excusez-moi pour hier, j'étais sur un salon... Lil'_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dur retour à la réalité**

Alors qu'elle discutait joyeusement avec Alexis depuis quelques minutes, Beckett observait discrètement l'écrivain du coin de l'œil. Il raccrocha sa communication et revint à table auprès d'elles.

-« Votre voiture sera là d'ici une petite demi-heure et vous conduira où vous le souhaitez. »

-« Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui… »

-« Je vous demande une chose Kate… »

-« Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous ne me demanderiez rien, » répondit malicieusement Beckett avec un fin sourire.

-« Bon, d'accord, j'ai menti. Mais ce que je vous demande, c'est juste d'être heureuse. Quoi qu'il ait pu vous arriver, continuez à sourire et à rire un peu. Vous êtes tellement belle quand vous le faites… »

La jeune femme détourna le regard et rougit sous le compliment.

-« Je… Merci pour tout… »

Bien trop vite au goût de tout le monde, la voiture pour Beckett arriva et ils se levèrent pour enfiler leurs manteaux trempés. Alexis s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras.

-« Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée Kate. »

-« Moi aussi Alexis. Tu es une charmante jeune demoiselle très bien élevée et je suis persuadée que tu fais la fierté de ceux qui t'aiment… »

-« Sauf de Maman, » marmonna alors la petite fille en baissant son visage.

-« En tout cas Alexis, » fit alors Beckett en relevant le menton de la fillette. « Si un jour moi j'ai une petite fille comme toi, je serai la plus heureuse des Mamans. Prends soin de toi et de ton Papa. »

-« Et de Grams aussi ! »

-« Mais bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ! Et de ta Grand-Mère aussi ! » sourit la brunette en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux flamboyants de l'enfant avant de se retourner vers la père. « Encore une fois, même si je me répète, merci. Pour tout. »

-« Prenez soin de vous Kate et, surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de problème ou juste si vous avez envie de parler… »

-« On verra. Au revoir, » sourit Beckett avant de s'échapper et de disparaitre dans la voiture.

En sécurité et à l'abri dans le véhicule, la jeune femme s'autorisa à regarder ses deux nouveaux amis une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne tourne à l'angle de la rue. Elle donna son adresse et profita de la douce chaleur de l'habitacle encore un moment car elle savait que le spectacle qui devait l'attendre à son domicile serait douloureux. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

-« Nous sommes arrivés Mademoiselle, » annonça soudain la voix du chauffeur.

-« Merci, » répondit Beckett en sortant de la voiture.

Malgré la pluie battante, elle s'arrêta et observa la maison un instant. Contrairement à il y a encore quelques mois, le carré de pelouse était négligée et les fleurs disparaissaient au milieu des herbes folles. Sa mère était tellement fière de cette petite parcelle de terre qu'une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et soupira en ouvrant la porte sans difficulté. Son père avait encore oublié de fermer alors qu'il devait être ivre mort quelque part dans la maison.

-« Papa ? » appela-t-elle en retirant sa veste dans l'entrée. « Tu es là ? »

Beckett s'avança résolument dans la maison et se figea sur le seuil du salon. Son père se trouvait avachi dans son fauteuil et ronflait. Autour de lui, reposaient une multitude de cadavres de bouteille d'alcool plus ou moins fort. Quoique, dernièrement, son père avait une préférence pour la vodka.

-« Bon, au moins, aujourd'hui, tu ne t'es pas endormi ivre mort sous la pluie au milieu des fleurs de Maman… » soupira la jeune femme en ramassant les bouteilles vides pour les jeter au vide-ordures.

Alors qu'elle était en train de vider les dernières bouteilles dans l'évier, un grognement se fit entendre. Son père se réveillait et allait bientôt réclamer sa nouvelle dose d'alcool. Beckett ferma ses yeux un instant, espérant se tromper mais un bruit de bouche pâteuse se fit entendre juste à côté de son oreille.

-« Hey ! T'es déjà rentrée ma Katie ? »

-« Ouais mais pas grâce à toi ! »

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, » sourit Jim en prenant affectueusement sa fille dans ses bras.

-« Tu es saoul Papa ! » accusa la jeune femme en se dégageant brusquement. « Et pour information, j'ai fini à l'heure mais tu étais tellement ivre mort que t'as pas vu le temps passer ! Si je n'avais rencontré un passant prévenant et sa fille, je serais toujours à l'angle de cette rue à attendre que tu daignes te rendre compte de l'heure ! »

-« Rho ! Sois pas agressive comme ça ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! »

-« Comme la dernière fois, » soupira la jeune femme. « Et la fois d'avant, et encore celle d'avant… Tu ne fais jamais exprès de toute façon ! »

Beckett prit le sac contenant toutes les bouteilles vidées dans la journée et sa veste. Elle avait besoin d'air frais et peu lui importait la pluie. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée, elle rejoignit la poubelle et jeta rageusement son sac dedans, rabattant violemment le couvercle dessus.

-« Mais quand est-ce que tu comprendras que moi aussi j'ai perdu Maman ! Que moi aussi je souffre ! Et que te voir te détruire chaque jour un peu plus me détruit moi aussi ! » hurla-t-elle dans le but de se soulager.

D'un revers de la main, elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder avant de souffler un bon coup et de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison pour découvrir son père en train de chercher frénétiquement dans les placards.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

-« J'ai soif ! T'as mis où mes bouteilles ? Hein ? Tu les as mises où ? »

-« Je les ai vidées Papa ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Maman… »

-« Laisse ta mère là où elle est ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! » vociféra Jim, crachant son haleine alcoolisée au visage de sa fille.

-« C'était ma mère Papa ! Et moi aussi je souffre de son absence ! Tu n'es pas le seul sur terre mais visiblement tu as oublié tout ce qui ne concerne pas ta petite personne ! »

Furieuse, Beckett tourna le dos à son père et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, donnant un tour de verrou dès la porte refermée derrière elle. Désespérée et perdue, la jeune femme se jeta sur son lit et sortit son collier de dessous son pull pour serrer dans son poing la bague de sa mère.

-« Oh Maman… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Tu me manques tellement… »

Pendant un long moment, la jeune femme tenta de trouver des solutions à ses problèmes puis elle décida de grignoter quelque chose. Elle se leva, alla ouvrir la porte du petit frigo qu'elle s'était installé dans sa chambre et revint avec du pain et du fromage. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle entendit son père tempêter un moment avant de finir par sortir en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

-« Au moins je vais avoir la paix pendant quelques heures… » soupira Beckett en se mettant à l'aise.

C'est alors qu'en sortant son téléphone de sa poche, la carte de Castle tomba sur ses genoux. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle décida de prendre cela comme un signe du destin et attrapa son téléphone.

_« Bien rentrée. Merci encore pour aujourd'hui. Ca m'a fait plaisir de passer un moment avec votre fille et vous. KB. »_

Après une dernière hésitation, la jeune femme appuya sur le bouton 'envoyer' avec un sourire aux lèvres et se mit à repenser à sa rencontre avec son écrivain préféré et sa petite fille. Elle attrapa alors son dernier livre et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait abandonné la veille au soir, se laissant porter par les mots de son auteur préféré. Soudain, elle sursauta en entendant son portable sonner, signalant ainsi l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Bien décidée à l'ignorer, Beckett poursuivit sa lecture quand une pensée la traversa tout à coup. Et si c'était justement son écrivain qui lui répondait... Incapable de résister plus longtemps, elle attrapa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et alluma l'écran.

_« Je suis très heureux de vous savoir à l'abri chez vous. Alexis n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous depuis votre départ. Moi aussi je suis content d'avoir fait votre connaissance et j'espère avoir l'immense privilège de vous revoir bientôt. RC »_

Au moment où Beckett s'apprêtait à reposer son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, il sonna une nouvelle fois annonçant un second message de l'écrivain.

_« J'espère que vous avez diné au moins car ce n'est pas un croissant au jambon qui vous fera tenir. Surtout avec votre métier… »_

La jeune femme roula des yeux mais ne put empêcher l'immense sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Elle reconnaissait en effet au travers de ces quelques mots l'homme prévenant et attentionné qu'elle avait découvert un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'avait décidément rien à voir avec le portrait que dressait de lui les tabloïds et cela l'intriguait… Elle tapa une réponse avant de l'envoyer rapidement de peur de faire marche arrière/

_« Vous n'êtes pas mon père à ce que je sache. Mais, pour information, oui, j'ai mangé. Et vous ? »_

La réponse de Castle ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Je cuisine moi ! N'oubliez pas que j'ai une fille à nourrir convenablement. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Alexis, elle me fait dire qu'elle vous fait un bisou et qu'il faut qu'on se voit à nouveau car elle vous a fait un dessin… »_

Beckett décida de ne pas répondre à ce dernier message qui la mettait mal à l'aise et, après avoir enclenché son réveil pour le lendemain, elle coupa son téléphone pour ne pas être tentée de continuer une discussion avec l'écrivain.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	4. Au boulot

_Et de deux ! (Celui d'hier et celui d'aujourd'hui...) Encore désolée ! Lil'_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Au boulot**

Le lendemain matin fut une véritable course pour Beckett entre se préparer et ramasser un minimum l'immense bazar que son père, ivre, avait mis dans le salon la veille et pendant la nuit. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter la maison, elle se figea. Son père se trouvait là, avachi dans l'entrée, une bouteille de bourbon à moitié vide à la main.

-« Oh Papa… Tu m'auras décidément tout fait… » soupira la jeune femme en attrapant le cadavre pour le jeter.

Une fois revenue de la cuisine, elle se mit au devoir de secouer son père afin de le réveiller un minimum.

-« Papa ! Papa ! Réveille-toi ! Il est sept heures et demie et tu as encore passé la nuit par terre ! Trop saoul pour atteindre ton lit ou même le fauteuil ! Allez ! Bouge-toi un peu ! »

La seule réponse que Beckett obtint fut un grognement indistinct. Soupirant, elle attrapa son père par les aisselles et le souleva de son mieux. Malgré les protestations incompréhensibles de Jim, elle le tira jusqu'à son fauteuil et le laissa tomber dedans. Il avait beau la dégouter à cause de son attitude, il n'en restait pas moins son père et elle l'aimait. Il était la seule famille qui lui restait et elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner à son désespoir. Elle ne le ferait pas sans se battre bec et ongles ! Avec tendresse, elle remit sa tête dans l'axe de son cou et le recouvrit d'un plaid avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

-« Et merde ! Merci Papa ! Grâce à toi, je vais encore devoir courir et sauter le petit déjeuner pour avoir une petite chance d'être à l'heure… » soupira Beckett avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son père.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au vestiaire du poste de police où elle travaillait que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas allumé son téléphone. Aussi, une fois son uniforme passé, elle le sortit et l'alluma avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

-« Yo Beckett ! Alors, prête pour une nouvelle journée en ma compagnie ? »

-« Espo, je t'ai déjà dit un millier de fois que ton côté 'latin lover' n'avait aucun effet sur moi, » le rembarra gentiment la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

C'est alors que son téléphone se mit à biper encore et encore annonçant l'arrivée de plusieurs messages.

-« Oh ! Oh ! Je crois savoir pourquoi tu es encore en retard toi ? Elle s'appelle comment ta nouvelle conquête ? »

-« La ferme Espo, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » lança fermement la jeune femme en repensant à son père.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne de son problème, pas même à ses amis les plus proches, refusant de lire dans leurs yeux la même chose qu'à la mort de sa mère.

-« Bon, on nous a assigné quel secteur aujourd'hui ? »

-« Le vingt-quatrième, » répondit fièrement Esposito. « Moi je t'l'dis Beckett, ça promet ! »

-« Vas-y, annonce, combien de mains as-tu graissé cette fois pour qu'on se retrouve encore une fois avec le secteur le plus chaud ? » demanda la jeune femme exaspéré.

-« C'est pas ma faute si Lenny a encore perdu son pari, » se défendit immédiatement Esposito. « Et puis… J'adore avoir l'occasion de te voir courir dans cet uniforme qui moule tes formes à la perfection… »

-« Espo ! » menaça Beckett. « Je te conseille de faire gaffe à ce que tu dis, tu pourrais le regretter très prochainement. »

-« Comme si tu me faisais peur ! » ironisa le latino en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Beckett le retint par le bras et approcha doucement sa bouche de son oreille.

-« Tu as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable, aucune idée… »

-« Mais bien sûr ! Allez Beckett, ramène-moi tes jolies petites fess… » commença Esposito avant de se stopper brusquement.

La jeune femme venait en effet de lui attraper son oreille entre son pouce et son index et la tordait sans pitié.

-« Mais lâche-moi ! »

-« Uniquement si tu promets d'arrêter ton rentre-dedans à deux balles ! »

-« Et ma réputa… D'accord ! D'accord ! D'accord ! Ok, j'arrête ! Promis ! »

-« Bien, et si maintenant on allait travailler ? » fit la jeune femme en disparaissant dans l'ascenseur.

Ils étaient dans la voiture de patrouille depuis une vingtaine de minutes maintenant quand Beckett sortit enfin son téléphone portable pour découvrir qu'elle avait trois messages de Castle. Elle décida de les ouvrir chronologiquement.

_« Vous êtes partie ? Je vous ai fait fuir ? Alexis vous a vraiment fait un dessin... Je vous le jure. »_

Beckett sourit devant l'insécurité que reflétait ce message. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'image de séducteur sans pitié et changeant de conquête aussi vite que de chemises. Son rôle de père attentionné lui allait d'ailleurs comme une gant et il était évident que le bonheur de sa fille était plus qu'important.

-« Tu as l'air rêveuse. C'est ton nouvel amoureux qui t'a écrit des cochonneries ? »

-« Tu veux que je m'occupe de ta seconde oreille ? »

-« Non, merci ! répondit rapidement Esposito en se couvrant l'oreille la plus proche de sa coéquipière.

-« Je vois que tu apprends vite, « sourit la jeune femme avant de se replonger dans ses messages.

_« Alexis voulait vous dire bonne nuit et je dois dire que moi aussi. Benne nuit KB. Prenez soin de vous. RC »_

Beckett fronça ses sourcils en lisant ce message. L'écrivain utilisait-il sa charmante petite fille de cinq ans pour l'attirer dans ses filets ou bien leurs échanges étaient-ils basés sur une profonde et réelle sincérité ? Le souvenir des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans ce petit café ainsi que le dernier message datant de ce matin achevèrent de la convaincre.

_« Je ne vous importunerai plus si c'est cela que vous souhaitez. Sachez que je ne vous voulais pas de mal. Prenez soin de vous. RC »_

Seul un homme sincère pouvait accepter de se mettre en retrait alors que toutes les femmes se pavanaient à ses pieds. Ni une ni deux, Beckett se carra dans son siège et rédigea un message à destination de l'écrivain.

_« Si je ne vous ai pas répondu avant c'est parce que j'avais éteint mon téléphone hier soir. Embrassez Alexis pour moi et remerciez-la pour son dessin mais laissons le destin décider de notre prochaine rencontre. KB »_

La jeune femme rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et reporta son attention sur son environnement.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on a pour le moment ? »

-« Rien. Tu peux continuer à textoter tranquille avec ton homme, tu sais. Ca ne me gêne pas. Surtout que tu es détendue comme jamais… »

-« Espo ! » fit Beckett menaçante avant de reporter son attention sur la route en enclenchant la sirène. « Espo, regarde ! Conduite dangereuse. Je crois que c'est pour nous. »

La poursuite s'engagea entre les deux véhicules et, alors que la jeune femme donnait ses informations au travers de la radio, Esposito faisait tout pour rattraper et surtout arrêter cette voiture folle. Il y parvint rapidement en bloquant la voiture entre un bus et son véhicule de patrouille. La jeune femme sortit immédiatement de voiture, la main à la ceinture, prête à sortit son arme au besoin.

-« NYPD ! Sortez les mains du véhicule lentement, » annonça la jeune officier tout à son travail.

L'automobiliste obtempéra et Beckett se présenta à sa fenêtre.

-« Papier du véhicule, assurance et permis de conduire Monsieur. »

-« Oh… Allez ma p'tite dame, soyez cool ! Ce n'était qu'un petit excès de vitesse de rien du tout ! »

-« Et c'est pour ça qu'il nous a fallu près de cinq minutes pour vous rattraper et vous obliger à vous arrêter ? Papiers s'il vous plait. »

Le contrôle se déroula sans incident et les deux policiers alignèrent le contrevenant pour conduite dangereuse. Alors qu'ils dirigeaient vers leur véhicule de patrouille, Beckett sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Rien à voir son regard, Esposito roula des yeux.

-« Vas-y ! Regarde. De toute manière, on n'est pas à cinq minutes près. »

Avec un sourire de remerciement à l'intention de son partenaire, la jeune femme sortit son téléphone et ouvrit le message de son nouvel ami l'écrivain.

_« Heureux de savoir que vous vous êtes reposée et que vous ne m'avez pas refermé la porte au nez. Si vous voulez embrasser Alexis, venez le faire vous-même… Nous sommes au café juste derrière vous en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner. C'est Alexis qui vous a reconnu immédiatement mais je dois dire que la tenue vous va à ravir… RC »_

Beckett rougit violemment et se retourna pour rencontrer le regard bleu de l'écrivain depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Là elle se figea alors qu'Alexis lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

-« Tout va bien Beckett ? Tu les connais ? » s'enquit Esposito qui avait suivi son regard.

-« Tu me donnes une minute s'il te plait, » fit la jeune femme en s'éloignant déjà en direction de l'écrivain et de sa fille. « Hey, bonjour vous deux… Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver là… »

-« A vrai dire, nous non plus, » sourit Castle. « Mais je dois dire que c'est une bonne surprise. Vous êtes à croquer dans votre uniforme. »

-« Papa… » appela doucement la fillette. « J'ai pas mon dessin pour Kate… »

-« Tu peux toujours la saluer et lui faire un bisou. On trouvera bien une occasion pour le lui donner, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Et si on l'invitait à manger à la maison avec Grand-Mère ? » lança alors Alexis en s'approchant de Beckett pour lui faire un câlin. « Tu sais, elle est gentille Grams, un peu bizarre parfois mais gentille. »

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	5. Complicité naissante

_Deux chapitres encoe aujourd'hui car je suouhaite que mes différents lieux de publication soit au même stade..._

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui commentent ! Vous êtes mon moteur et ma motivation ! Grâce à vous et à ceux d'hypno, j'ai déjà dépassé les 110 commentaires ! Continuez encore et encore, vous me touchez beaucoup !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Complicité naissante**

La suggestion d'Alexis jeta un froid entre les deux adultes qui ne se quittaient pas du regard. Esposito s'était avancé derrière eux et Alexis le regarda avec curiosité.

-« T'es qui toi ? Et tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda-t-elle avec candeur. « T'es le mamoureux de Kate ? »

Cette dernière question permit à Beckett de reprendre brusquement pied avec la réalité.

-« J'aimerai bi… » commença le latino avant d'être coupé par la jeune femme.

-« Non ! Même pas en rêve ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant et attrapant son nez entre son pouce et son index. « Tu sais, il n'y a pas que les oreilles qui font mal, Javi… »

-« Pitié… Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »

-« Alors arrête de dire des âneries et de draguer à outrance ! »

-« D'accord ! D'accord ! »

Alors qu'elle relâchait le nez endolori de son coéquipier, elle croisa le regard appréciateur de Castle. En effet, ce dernier aimait grandement le tempérament de feu de la jeune femme. Mais elle lui jeta alors un regard noir. Se sentant pris en faute, l'écrivain se tourna vers sa fille.

-« Alexis ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler à des inconnus ! » gronda gentiment Castle.

-« Mais c'est pas des inconnus Papa ! C'est Kate et son ami euh… »

-« Javier, je m'appelle Javier. »

-« Et son ami Javier ! Tu vois Papa, c'est pas des inconnus ! »

-« Au secours… » ironisa Castle en regardant Beckett. « Elle est trop intelligente pour moi… »

Cette remarque fit exploser de rire la jeune femme qui se mit à la hauteur de la fillette.

-« Tu sais Alexis, ton Papa a raison. Il ne faut pas parler comme ça à des personnes que tu ne connais pas. Ca pourrait être dangereux… »

-« Mais je te connais toi maintenant et Javier il est en uniforme donc il est gentil… »

-« Tu sais ma Puce, des fois, de méchantes personnes se déguisent en policier ou en pompier pour approcher les enfants comme toi. Tu comprends pourquoi c'est important ? »

-« Oui, » répondit gravement la fillette en faisant valser sa queue de cheval rousse. « Je suis désolée Papa. Je ne le ferai plus. C'est promis. »

-« Merci Kate. »

-« De rien, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois poursuivre ma patrouille avec Espo. A bientôt ma Puce ? »

-« A bientôt Kate, » répondit la petite fille en embrassant la joue de sa nouvelle amie.

-« Au revoir, » lança Beckett en s'éloignant déjà.

Une fois dans la voiture de patrouille, elle leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant qu'Esposito ne démarre. Ils avaient à peine tourné au coin de la rue qu'un message arriva sur le portable de la jeune femme.

_« Tu n'a pa répondu à ma kestion. Tu ve pa venir mangé ? »_

La jeune femme explosa de rire ce qui attira la curiosité d'Esposito.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Laisse tomber Espo et conduit ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

-« Oh allez Beckett ! Tu es toujours tellement secrète que personne ne sait rien sur toi ! Ni ton adresse, ni rien d'autre sur ta famille… Allez, donne-moi ne serait-ce qu'on os à ronger ! »

-« Je trouve la comparaison plutôt au désavantage des chiens… »

-« Beckett ! » râla Esposito avant d'insister. « Allez, donne-moi quelque chose… »

-« Tu sais que si tu t'arrêtes là, je pourrais aller chez le boucher du coin pour demander un os à moelle pour toi. C'est gratuit pour les chiens… »

Le latino grogna et Beckett ne put retenir un sourire.

-« Allez, conduit et tais-toi ! »

-« Punaise ! C'est pas la mort quand même ! » soupira Esposito.

-« Un message d'Alexis, » abdiqua Beckett devant l'air désespéré de son coéquipier. « Elle insiste pour savoir si je vais venir diner avec eux un jour prochain. »

-« Dis donc, elle a l'air de t'aimer beaucoup cette petite. Ca fait longtemps que tu la connais elle et son père ? »

-« Hier. »

-« Hier ? Alors c'est lui ton mystérieux amant ? Mais il est nettement plus vieux que toi ! »

-« Ferme-là Espo ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! » répondit Beckett en roulant des yeux et attrapant son portable pour répondre à Castle.

_« Et allez ! Vous passez votre portable à votre fille maintenant… »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver et la jeune femme ne put de rouler des yeux.

_« Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! Elle m'a piqué mon portable sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ! »_

_« Comme si une gamine de cinq ans savait écrire ! Alexis est intelligente et très vive mais de là à écrire un message tel que celui-là… Prenez-moi pour une poire pendant que vous y êtes ! »_

_« Croyez-le ou non mais ma fille tient de son père… »_

Beckett décida de ne pas répondre et reporta son attention sur son travail. La matinée se passa entre poursuites, arrestations et discussions sans fin avec Esposito. Ce dernier variait ses sujets entre flirt à outrance et pêche aux informations sur ce mystérieux jeune homme et sa fille. La jeune officier commençait à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête lorsqu'un nouveau message arriva.

_« Vous savez, un véritable festin vous attend… »_

En soupirant, la jeune femme se passa la main sur le visage.

-« C'est ton homme ? »

-« La ferme Espo ! » lâcha Beckett en tapant rapidement sa réponse : _« Désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger son téléphone, celui-ci bipa à nouveau et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce que ce nouveau message disait.

_« Mais c'est Alexis qui l'a fait pour vous… »_

_« Ne vous servez pas de votre fille de cinq ans pour me faire venir chez vous, ça ne marchera pas. Je suis flic, n'oubliez pas. »_

Malgré le ton de sa réponse, Beckett prenait beaucoup de plaisir à converser avec Castle et, même si elle n'avait aucune envie de l'avouer, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, la charge de ses soucis semblait s'être allégée. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé depuis la veille : sa mère avait toujours été assassinée dans une allée, son meurtrier courrait toujours et son père n'avait toujours pas conscience de son état, de son alcoolisme puisque c'était le mot. Un voile de tristesse se posa sur son visage et Esposito le remarqua de suite.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que ton mystérieux homme t'a dit mais je préfère quand il te fais sourire… »

Beckett lui répondit par un sourire forcé de circonstance alors que son portable bipait à nouveau.

_« Vous voulez qu'Alexis vous appelle pour vous dire tout ce qu'elle a préparé ? Je vous jure qu'elle a préparé un repas pour Kate 'la gentille policière qui combat les méchants'. Vous ne voudriez pas la décevoir ? »_

Ce message posa un véritable dilemme à la jeune femme qui se mordit l'ongle, le visage soucieux. Devait-elle prendre le risque de se laisser berner par Richard Castle le séducteur ou bien celui de décevoir une petite fille de cinq ans mignonne comme tout si les dires de son père s'avéraient exacts ? Elle connaissait intimement tous les tenants et les aboutissants de la déception et elle n'avait aucune envie de faire vivre cela à Alexis. Cependant, pouvait-elle attribuer suffisamment de crédit à un homme tel que Richard Castle ? Les tabloïds disaient tellement de choses sur lui… Avant même qu'elle ait pu avoir un semblant de réponse à son dilemme, son portable signala l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

_« De succulents spaghettis à la sauce tomate ! Comment oser renoncer à un tel festin ? »_

Beckett se sentait perdue : devait-elle prendre le risque d'accepter ? Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure au point qu'elle ne remarqua pas que son collègue s'était arrêté devant Chez Remy, qu'il était descendu de voiture et qu'il l'attendait.

-« Je te signale qu'on n'a qu'une heure pour déjeuner alors évite de la gâcher et bouge-toi Beckett ! »

La jeune femme obtempéra mais passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à réfléchir et à hésiter. Vers seize heures trente, son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha sans avoir fait attention à l'identité de l'appelant.

-« Beckett. »

_-« Kate ? C'est toi ? »_

-« Alexis ? Tout va bien ma Puce ? »

_-« Pumpkin, tu n'aurais pas vu mon tél… Alexis ! Mais qui tu appelles comme ça ? »_

_-« Bah Kate Papa. Pour savoir si elle vient et à quelle heure. Je veux pas rater… » répondit la voix fluette de la fillette avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme. « Je te passe Papa, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise… »_

_-« Kate ? Je suis vraiment désolé. Alexis n'aurait pas dû vous déranger. J'ai compris. Bonne soirée. »_

Avant que Beckett n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'écrivain avait raccroché. La jeune femme fixa un moment son téléphone avant d'envoyer un message.

_« Très bien. Je viens mais, si je me rends compte que c'est votre technique pour me draguer, je vous assure que vous allez le regretter amèrement. »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Mon nez n'a rien à craindre. Je peux vous l'assurer. On dit 20 heures. Voici l'adresse : 595 Broome Street. Le portier sera prévenu de votre arrivée et vous laissera passer sans problème. »_

Beckett ne put empêcher un immense sourire de fendre son visage à l'idée de les revoir et surtout de découvrir à quoi ressemblait le lieu de vie de son écrivain préféré. Garçonnière ou maison familiale, là était la question…

-« Quelque chose me dit que, si demain tu es en retard matin au poste, c'est que tu as passé une nuit… Torride ! »

-« La ferme Espo ! »

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	6. Chez les Castle

_Et voici le 2ème chapitre ! Plus qu'un chapitre de retard du coup..._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Chez les Castle**

La fin de journée se passa sur les chapeaux de roue, un suspect s'étant échappé d'un poste de police. Esposito et Beckett étaient tombés sur lui à la toute fin de leur service et l'avaient pourchassé. La course poursuite s'était terminée à pied et la jeune femme s'était retrouvée face à face avec l'individu armé d'un couteau. Une violente lutte s'était alors engagée et la jeune femme était parvenue à prendre le dessus, désarmant l'homme avant de le menotter fermement. C'est ainsi qu'ils n'arrivèrent au poste qu'à dix-neuf heures passées avec un rapport d'interpellation à rédiger.

-« File te changer et soigner ta joue, » sourit le latino impressionné par la prouesse physique de sa coéquipière. « Je te couvre. »

Lorsqu'elle ressortit des vestiaires une demi-heure plus tard lavée et en civil, elle le retrouva à leurs bureaux, lu le rapport et le signa rapidement avant de s'éclipser. Elle héla un taxi et, heureusement pour elle, en trouva un rapidement. En montant dedans, elle regarda sa montre et soupira. Il était dix-neuf heures cinquante-trois et il lui faudrait une demi-heure au bas mot pour aller directement chez Castle alors autant oublier l'idée même de faire un saut chez elle pour se changer.

-« Alors ? Elle va où la p'tite dame ? »

-« 595 Broome Street s'il vous plait. »

Pendant tout le trajet, l'anxiété de Beckett ne cessait d'augmenter. Avait-elle bien fait d'accepter ? Et sa tenue ? Elle ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose dans son jean bleu et son t-shirt blanc pour aller diner chez un écrivain célèbre… Au moins elle avait ses boots à haut talons qui la rassuraient un minimum…

-« Nous sommes arrivés ma p'tite dame, » annonça le chauffeur bien trop tôt au goût de la jeune femme. « Ca vous fait trente-huit dollars et soixante cents. »

Beckett lui tendit deux billets de vingt dollars et quitta le taxi sans attendre sa monnaie. Elle avait hâte de découvrir l'immeuble dans lequel l'écrivain résidait. Alors qu'elle observait avec attention ce qui l'entourait, un portier s'avança et ouvrit la porte.

-« Vous devez être Mademoiselle Kate ? » demanda l'homme en souriant alors qu'elle hochait doucement la tête. « Mademoiselle Alexis vous a parfaitement décrite. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, les Castle vous attendent. »

Sans un mot de plus, le portier la conduisit à l'ascenseur et, après qu'elle soit montée à l'intérieur appuya sur le chiffre cinq.

-« Vous verrez, lorsque vous serez en haut, ce sera la porte en face de vous, légèrement sur votre gauche. Bonne soirée Mademoiselle. »

-« Merci. Bonne soirée à vous aussi Monsieur, » répondit doucement la jeune femme.

Le trajet en ascenseur comme celui en voiture fut bien trop court et Beckett se retrouva rapidement devant la porte de l'écrivain, les mains moites et le cœur battant. Alors qu'elle tentait de se ressaisir, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une rouquine.

-« Je savais bien que j'avais entendu l'ascenseur ! Vous devez être Kate, c'est bien ça ? Oh mais je suis impolie ! Entrez et mettez-vous à l'aise. Je suis Martha, la grand-mère d'Alexis ! »

-« Kate ! » s'exclama alors la petite fille en se précipitant dans les bras de la jeune femme. « Tu es venue ! Tu vois Papa ! Elle a tenu sa promesse et elle est là ! »

-« Mère, Alexis ! Laissez donc Kate respirer un peu, » soupira Castle en s'avançant, visiblement soulagé, et murmurant à l'attention de Beckett : « Merci… »

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de décider d'oublier temporairement ce message imprévu. Elle se pencha et prit Alexis dans ses bras.

-« Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui a cuisiné ma Puce ? »

-« Oui ! Enfin Papa m'a aidé mais c'est moi qui ai choisi le menu ! » répondit fièrement la fillette. « Oh ! Mais tu as quoi à la joue ? Papa, regarde ! Kate est blessée ! »

-« Mais non, ce n'est rien… » tenta la jeune officier.

-« Darling, je ne dirais pas ça ! Avez-vous au moins mis de la glace dessus et vu un médecin ? »

-« Euh… Ce n'est rien… Vraiment… »

-« Richard, va chercher à cette pauvre malheureuse un sachet avec quelques glaçons. Il n'y a rien de tel pour calmer les gonflements, » ordonna Martha en entrainant leur invitée au salon et l'obligeant à s'assoir dans le canapé.

-« Ca te fait mal Kate ? » demanda doucement Alexis en grimpant à côté de la jeune femme et avançant son petit doigt près de sa pommette blessée.

-« Non ma Puce. Je t'assure que je vais bien. »

-« Et voilà la poche de glace, » annonça Castle en s'agenouillant devant la jeune femme et positionnant délicatement le sachet sur la joue endolorie de Beckett. « Attention, ça va être froid. »

Beckett roula des yeux avant de grimacer sous la douleur. La jeune femme luttait pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à la suite de l'accueil chaleureux dont elle avait fait l'objet. Elle n'avait pas connu ça depuis le décès de sa mère et une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Juste au moment où Castle remarquait ses yeux brillants, la jeune femme parvint à les refouler et afficha un sourire de circonstance. Inconsciemment, sa main joua avec la chaine qu'elle avait autour de son cou et à laquelle pendait la bague de sa mère…

-« Mère, et si toi et Alexis vous alliez vérifier que tout est prêt pendant que je regarde cette joue de plus prêt ? » proposa Castle, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de se ressaisir pleinement.

-« Richard, tu prends bien soin d'elle, » intima Martha avant de partir avec sa petite-fille. « Lorsqu'on est une si jolie femme, on doit faire attention à sa beauté ! »

-« Ne l'écoutez pas. Vous êtes toujours en beauté et cette tenue vous va à ravir, » sourit l'écrivain en voyant le malaise de Beckett. « Ca va ? Je ne vous fais pas trop mal ? »

-« Non. Et merci… Pour tout. »

-« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial voyons, » répondit le jeune homme avant de poursuivre avec émotion. « Merci à vous d'être venue malgré tout, de… De ne pas avoir déçue Alexis… »

Beckett sourit alors qu'une petite tête rousse apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

-« Papa ? Je peux montrer à Kate ma chambre ? S'il te plait… »

-« D'accord Pumpkin mais pas plus de quelques minutes. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton diner soit trop cuit… »

-« Oh ben non alors ! Tu viens Kate ? » demanda Alexis en attrapant la main de son amie pour la tirer derrière elle à l'étage.

La jeune femme découvrit alors une vraie chambre de petite fille. Les murs étaient d'une jolie teinte pastel et les meubles de bois brut ressortaient harmonieusement. Une multitude de dessins réalisés par l'occupante des lieux étaient exposés sur tout un pan de mur autour du bureau. Sur des étagères étaient soigneusement rangés peluches, poupées et jeux en tout genre.

-« Dis donc ! Quelle belle chambre bien rangée ! »

-« Papa, il dit que c'est trop rangé mais moi je préfère comme ça, » expliqua Alexis en allant chercher une feuille de papier enroulée et maintenue par un jolie ruban rose. « Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Beckett remercia la fillette d'un baiser et alla s'assoir sur le lit pour ouvrir son cadeau. Elle découvrit alors un magnifique dessin où figuraient trois personnages : un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux vert en tenue de policière et, entre les deux, les tenant par la main, une petite fille aux cheveux de feu.

-« Là c'est moi, là c'est toi et puis là c'est Papa. Tu aimes ? »

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à cette charmante petite fille.

-« C'est magnifique ma Puce ! Merci, » répondit sincèrement Beckett en serrant la fillette contre son cœur. « Mais tu sais, ton Papa et moi nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Nous sommes juste des… Des amis, d'accord ? »

-« Oui mais tu vas pas le mettre à la poubelle mon dessin ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'offusqua la jeune femme en s'éloignant suffisamment pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa jeune amie.

-« Ma Maman, la dernière fois qu'elle est venue, je lui avais fait des dessins mais, quand elle est repartie, je… »

-« Tu ? »

-« Je les ai trouvé tout chiffonnés dans la poubelle… » finit dans un souffle la fillette alors que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-« Oh Alexis ! » s'exclama Beckett en la prenant dans ses bras alors que son cœur saignait pour la petite. « Ta Maman ne sait pas le bonheur qu'elle a de t'avoir… »

-« Tu sais, elle est jamais là et, quand elle vient, elle fait que du shopping et se disputer avec Papa. Tu crois que c'est ma faute ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien, pas assez intelligente ? »

-« Je t'interdis de dire ou même de penser ça Alexis ! Tu es la plus jolie et la plus intelligente des petites filles de cinq ans que je connaisse ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton Papa et ta Maman se sont séparés et se disputent. Des fois, les Papas et les Mamans ne s'aiment plus et c'est mieux qu'ils ne vivent plus ensemble mais ils aiment toujours autant leurs enfants. »

-« Ma Maman, elle est toujours trop occupée, elle est jamais là et est toujours pressée de repartir quand elle vient… »

-« Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate, » souffla la jeune femme en refoulant la vive antipathie qui montait en elle vis-à-vis de la mère d'Alexis. « Si j'avais une petite fille comme toi, je passerai tous mes moments de libres à jouer avec toi, te raconter des histoires, te coiffer… A faire tout ce que je faisais avec ma Maman à moi à ton âge… »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui, vraiment, » répondit la jeune femme avec émotion. « Allez, viens. Descendons rejoindre ton père et ta grand-mère. »

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	7. Une soirée surprenante

_Et voilà, avec ce chapitre, les deux sites de publication sont au même stade ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une soirée surprenante**

Le diner se passa de manière très agréable et Beckett découvrit à sa grande surprise qu'elle se sentait bien au milieu des Castle. Elle retrouvait à leurs côtés les joies des diners de famille et leur convivialité qu'elle n'avait plu connu depuis le décès prématuré de sa mère quelques mois plus tôt. Pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme et d'Alexis, Martha raconta plusieurs anecdotes qui mirent l'écrivain mal à l'aise mais tout cela restait bon enfant. Juste après le dessert, la mère du jeune homme s'était excusée et avait quitté le loft pour une virée dont elle seule avait le secret, laissant ainsi les 'jeunes' tranquille.

-« Alexis, tu veux bien me débarrasser ton assiette et monter te mettre en pyjama ? »

-« Oui Papa. Je pourrais jouer un peu après ? »

-« Si tu restes calme, d'accord. Je monterai te dire bonne nuit quand ce sera l'heure. »

-« D'accord, » sourit la fillette en obéissant rapidement suivie par les adultes qui finirent de débarrasser la table en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. « Kate ? »

-« Oui ma Puce ? »

-« Tu viendras me dire bonne nuit et me lire une histoire aussi ? »

-« Euh… » fit la jeune femme un peu perdue en regardant Castle qui acquiesça avec un sourire. « Oui, si tu veux. »

-« Cool ! » s'exclama Alexis avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

-« Votre fille est vraiment adorable. »

-« Oui. Je ne sais pas de qui elle tient par contre entre sa mère qui ne pense qu'à sa carrière, sa grand-mère un peu loufoque et moi… »

-« Il faut croire qu'il fallait un adulte dans cette famille, » se moqua gentiment Beckett.

-« Ah ah ! Très drôle ! » répondit l'écrivain en soupirant. « Mais vous avez aussi raison… Elle peut être tellement sérieuse parfois que j'en ai peur qu'elle ne vive pas sa vie d'enfant… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, elle a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus équilibré. »

-« Mais elle souffre de l'absence de sa mère et je n'y peux rien… » répondit faiblement Castle.

-« J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne la voyait que rarement et que ses visites ne correspondaient pas vraiment à ce qu'elle souhaitait… »

-« Vous voulez un café ? » proposa alors le jeune homme.

-« Avec plaisir. »

-« Allez vous assoir tranquillement dans le canapé, j'arrive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle retrouva Beckett et s'assit à ses côtés après lui avoir tendu une tasse pleine du liquide chaud.

-« Si je me souviens bien, celui-là devrait vous plaire. Pour en revenir à Meredith, mon ex-femme et la mère d'Alexis, je savais depuis le départ que ce n'était pas la femme de ma vie mais je voulais faire les choses bien. Du coup, quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, je l'ai épousée et j'ai fait de mon mieux. Mais elle est… Comment dire ça sans paraitre une horrible personne… Elle est égocentriste. Sa grossesse a été pour elle un cauchemar car elle ne supportait pas les changements de son corps et ensuite le bébé était trop petit, trop fragile… C'est moi qui me suis occupé d'Alexis pendant que Meredith sortait et reprenait sa vie. J'ai laissé faire jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je rentre plus tôt du parc avec Alexis qui n'avait pas encore un an et que je la retrouve au lit, dans notre lit conjugal, avec son producteur ou son réalisateur, je ne sais plus trop. Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Je l'ai mise à la porte et j'ai demandé le divorce. Enfin, je ne devrais pas vous embêter avec tout ça… Je suis désolé. »

-« Ne le soyez pas, » sourit Beckett en posant une main compatissante sur son bras.

-« Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière le masque de joie de la jeune femme de dix-neuf ans sûre d'elle ? Car je sens que c'est une façade qui cache un océan de tristesse… »

Le choc se lut immédiatement sur le visage de Beckett qui se redressa avant de reculer, coupant tout contact physique avec l'écrivain. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que des gouttes de sueur apparaissaient à la naissance de ses cheveux. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler avant de froncer ses sourcils.

-« Kate… »

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et se leva, prête à partir, à fuir cet homme qui semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

-« Je… Je dois y aller. »

C'est alors qu'une petite voix s'éleva du haut de l'escalier.

-« Tu viens me coucher Kate ? Je suis fatiguée et l'heure de mon dodo est dépassée depuis longtemps… »

La jeune femme se figea. Elle regarda en haut de l'escalier puis Castle avant de poser son regard à nouveau sur Alexis, en chemise de nuit et pieds nus, son doudou serré contre elle. Son cœur fondit et un sourire apparut sur son regard.

-« J'arrive ma Puce. »

-« Kate, je… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû… »

Mais Beckett l'ignora royalement pour monter à l'étage et rejoindre l'enfant. En soupirant, Castle se leva et suivit la jeune femme mais il sentit la jeune femme se tendre aussi décida-t-il de rester un moment en retrait. Lorsqu'il les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva la jeune femme et la petite fille sur le lit. Beckett s'était assise contre la tête de lit et Alexis avait tout naturellement trouvé sa place, blottie dans le creux de ses bras. Le livre préféré de sa fille se trouvait entre ses mains de Beckett et sa voix mélodieuse emplissait la pièce. Tout comme sa fille, l'écrivain se sentait hypnotisé.

-« Et voilà ! Ton histoire est terminée maintenant. Il faut dormir maintenant, » sourit Beckett en passant doucement une main dans les cheveux de la fillette.

-« Oh non… Je peux avoir une autre histoire ? » demanda Alexis en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-« Ce ne serait pas sérieux ma Puce. Et puis tu dois dormir pour être en pleine forme demain, » sourit la jeune femme en quittant doucement le lit et bordant la petite fille. « Fais de jolis rêves. »

Elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et sourit alors qu'Alexis se laissait aller au sommeil. Tout doucement, elle posa une fesse sur son lit et se mit à fredonner la berceuse de son enfance : 'Beautiful child'. A la fin de sa chanson, Beckett se rendit compte que la petite fille semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir et elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front.

-« A bientôt ma Puce… »

-« Tu sais Kate, » marmonna Alexis d'une voix ensommeillée. « J'aimerai bien que tu sois ma Maman à la place de la mienne… »

-« Oh non… » marmonna Castle depuis la porte sentant la tragédie arriver.

La jeune femme se figea immédiatement, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, et elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de déglutir. La petite fille se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et ouvrit ses petits yeux pour découvrir ceux de son aînée écarquillés de stupeur et plein de larmes.

-« Kate ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » s'enquit immédiatement Alexis en se redressant.

-« Je… Il se fait tard, je dois partir maintenant sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir me lever demain et Esposito va passer sa journée à me chambrer, » dit Beckett de manière décousue. « Je… Au revoir ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta brusquement la pièce, bousculant au passage Castle et disparut dans les escaliers.

-« Kate ! » appela désespérément Alexis en se levant pour lui courir après, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « Je suis désolée ! »

Pour seule réponse, la fillette entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claquait derrière sa nouvelle amie. Perdue et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, elle se précipita dans les bras de son père en pleurs.

-« Je suis désolée Papa… Je ne voulais pas la faire partir… Je… »

-« Je sais Pumpkin… Je crois juste qu'elle a pris peur. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile… »

-« Je suis pas assez bien ? Pas assez sage ? C'est ça ? C'est à cause de moi ? »

-« Oh non ma Chérie ! » s'exclama Castle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit.

Il avait mal pour sa petite fille qui souffrait déjà tellement de l'absence de Meredith même si elle n'en disait rien. Il s'assit sur son lit et la prit sur ses genoux.

-« Ce n'est en rien ta faute. Kate est une toute jeune femme. Je crois juste qu'entre ce que moi je lui ai dit et ce que toi tu lui as dit, on lui a fait peur… »

-« Mais elle va revenir ? »

-« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je l'espère mais je n'en suis pas sûr. »

-« Elle va jeter mon dessin alors ? Comme Maman ? » hoqueta Alexis.

-« Chut… Calme-toi mon Cœur… » la berça doucement Castle.

Père et fille restèrent un long moment ainsi et, au moment où l'écrivain pensait sa fille endormie, elle releva son visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

-« Dis, je peux lui envoyer un message ? Je voudrai m'excuser… Je voulais pas la faire partir, je te jure… »

Sans un mot, Castle alla chercher son téléphone et le tendit à sa fille.

_« Pardon Kate. Je voulè pa ke tu parte. Je le dirè plu, c'est promi. »_

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	8. La fugue

_Voici le chapitre du jour ! A partir de maintenant, ce sera un chapitre par jour... Lilou_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La fugue**

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois longues journées que Beckett avait reçu ce premier message déchirant d'Alexis. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle l'avait blessée mais elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à répondre à leurs messages et à leurs appels répétés. Rongée par les remords, elle les lisait et les écoutait pourtant. A chaque fois, son cœur saignait un peu plus et elle se maudissait intérieurement mais elle était terrifiée. En quelques heures passées aux côtés des Castle, elle s'était énormément attachée à eux et elle était consciente que la réciproque était vraie mais elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans… Etait-elle prête à se laisser voir telle qu'elle était c'est-à-dire intimement blessée et vulnérable ? En attendant d'avoir la réponse à cette question, elle préférait ne pas leur donner de faux espoirs.

Du côté des Castle, l'écrivain avait des plus en plus de difficultés à faire sourire sa fille. Depuis le départ précipité de Beckett, Alexis avait perdu sa joie de vivre et ses cauchemars étaient revenus encore plus fort qu'après le départ de Meredith. Castle était conscient que sa nouvelle amie avait eu vis-à-vis de son enfant bien plus de gestes maternels en seulement quelques heures que sa propre mère dans toute sa vie… Aussi décida-t-il qu'il était grand temps de changer la dynamique.

-« Alors Pumpkin, qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda l'écrivain d'une manière enjouée à la fin du petit déjeuner.

-« Je voudrais bien aller jouer dans ma chambre Papa, » répondit comme les jours précédents Alexis. « Je vais aller m'habiller maintenant… »

-« Un instant jeune fille ! Ca fait trois jours complets que nous ne sommes pas sortis et je pense que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal. Que dirais-tu d'aller à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Si tu veux Papa, » répondit platement la fillette en rangeant son bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

-« Je t'attends dans une demi-heure habillée et prête à partir, on est d'accord ? »

-« Hum-hum… »

Castle regarda sa fille disparaitre le cœur lourd. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et vérifia qu'il n'avait aucun message ou appel manqué de Beckett. En soupirant, il ouvrit un message vierge et tapa :

_« Je suis désolé. Que je ne vous vois plus jamais, je veux bien l'accepter. Que vous me détestiez, ok, si vous voulez. Moi je peux comprendre mais par pitié donnez au moins un signe de vie à mon Alexis. Elle se laisse complètement dépérir. Ce n'est plus ma petite boule d'énergie… RC »_

Il l'envoya et fila se préparer. Une heure plus tard, père et fille arpentaient les allées de la bibliothèque. Alexis se choisit un livre et alla s'assoir dans la partie 'lecture pour enfants'. Elle prit place sur un pouf près de la baie vitrée et fit semblant de se plonger dans sa lecture pour rassurer son père. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit enfin se détendre et sourire.

-« Pumpkin, je vais aller me chercher un livre. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, d'accord ? »

-« Oui Papa, » répondit la fillette en croisant discrètement ses doigts dans son dos. « A tout à l'heure. »

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Alexis observa avec attention un policier qui faisait la circulation dans la rue. Rassurée, elle se leva, posa son livre sur son pouf et prit la direction des ascenseurs. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des bibliothécaires et du personnel de la sécurité, elle se glissa au milieu d'un groupe d'écoliers et quitta en même temps qu'eux le bâtiment. Une fois dans la rue, elle se dirigea résolument vers le policier et tira sur sa manche.

-« Je peux t'aider ? Tu es perdue ? Où sont tes parents ? » s'étonna le policier en voyant la détermination de l'enfant.

-« Tu pourrais m'emmener voir Kate s'il te plait ? »

-« Kate ? Qui est Kate ? » fit le policier en se mettant à la hauteur de la petite fille. « Et d'ailleurs, comment tu t'appelles toi ? »

-« Moi c'est Alexis et Kate c'est mon amie. Elle est policière, comme toi. »

-« Tu sais Alexis, il y a beaucoup de policiers dans la ville de New York et je suis sûr que plus d'une s'appellent Kate… Tu es toute seule ? »

-« Elle s'appelle Kate, elle a dit qu'elle avait dix-neuf ans, » dit Alexis en éludent volontairement les questions sur le fait qu'elle soit seule dans la rue. « Elle est grande, moins que Papa mais grande quand même. Elle a de beaux cheveux bruns, ils sont longs aussi et tout doux. Elle a des yeux verts. Enfin… Ils ont aussi du marron dedans mais je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle… »

-« Eh bien dis-donc ! Tu es sacrément observatrice pour ton âge ! »

-« Merci. Oh ! Et le policier qui travaille avec Kate dans la voiture, il s'appelle Javier. Il est grand aussi et beau. Il a la peau bronzé et les yeux noirs. Par contre, il aime bien embêter Kate mais elle sait le remettre à sa place et c'est trop drôle ! »

-« Je vois. On va essayer de la trouver ta Kate parce que, visiblement, tu ne me diras rien de plus sur toi. Je me trompe ? »

Alexis rougit et baissa son visage pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

-« Allez, viens. On va aller jusqu'à ma voiture pour appeler le central. »

Il fallut près de quarante-cinq minutes pour trouver Beckett et conduire la fillette jusqu'au commissariat. Il remarqua cependant que la fillette perdait de son assurance et de sa superbe à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Dans l'ascenseur, Alexis lui tira à nouveau sur sa manche en se dandinant sur place.

-« Oui ? »

-« J'ai besoin d'aller faire pipi… » annonça la fillette en rougissant.

Plus que tout, elle voulait gagner quelques précieuses minutes. Avec un sourire compatissant, le policier la conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes pour femmes où il demanda à une de ses collègues de l'accompagner. Une fois la fillette de retour, il lui prit la main, lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de la guider vers le bureau des officiers.

-« Y a-t-il une Kate Beckett ici ? »

-« Oui, c'est moi… » dit la jeune femme en se retournant avant de se figer. « Alexis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où est ton père ? »

Devant le souci plus qu'évident de la jeune femme, Alexis fondit en larmes et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Immédiatement Beckett se leva et se précipita vers la fillette pour la prendre dans ses bras, remerciant au passage son collègue pour lui avoir amené l'enfant.

-« Avant toute chose, dis-moi que ton père sait où tu es… »

-« Je… Je me suis enfuie en cachette de la bibliothèque… » avoua Alexis d'une toute petite voix.

-« Ok. Laisse-moi attraper mon portable que je puisse prévenir ton père que tu es avec moi et ensuite on va aller discuter dans la salle de repos, d'accord ? »

Alexis hocha doucement la tête avant de l'enfouir dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme. Une fois dans la salle de repos, Beckett s'assit sur le canapé, Alexis blottie dans ses bras, tout contre elle. Elle composa alors le numéro de Castle et n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une sonnerie.

_-« Castle. »_

-« Hey, c'est Kate. »

_-« Je… __Je n'ai pas le temps là. Alexis a disparu ! D'après les images de vidéosurveillance de la bibliothèque, elle s'est enfuie de son propre chef ! La police est là et tout le monde la cherche… Je suis perdu Kate… »_

-« Je sais tout ça. Alexis vient d'arriver. Elle est avec moi et elle va bien, ne vous en faites pas. »

_-« Oh merci mon Dieu ! Où êtes-vous que je puisse vous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible ! »_

-« Castle, calmez-vous. Elle va bien. Prevenez les collègues qui sont auprès de vous et demandez-leur de vous conduire au commissariat du 12ème. Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire après la frayeur que vous venez d'avoir. »

_-« Kate ? Merci… »_

-« A tout à l'heure. Je dois discuter avec une certaine petite fille pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans sa petite tête pour qu'elle en arrive à une telle extrémité. »

Alors que le soulagement était évident pour Castle, un véritable dilemme habitait Beckett. En effet, elle avait conscience que la discussion à venir ne serait pas facile car elle était en grande partie responsable de la fugue d'Alexis et la culpabilité qui l'habitait était grande. Dans ses bras, Alexis laissait libre court aux larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle faisait du mal à son père. Elle s'agrippait désespérément à la chemise de l'uniforme de la jeune femme qu'elle avait aimée dès le début. Beckett l'avait comprise instinctivement. Elle l'avait dorlotée comme une véritable maman et lui avait fait connaitre ce qu'une mère aimante signifiait. Et aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, Alexis avait peur de la perdre et se blottir dans ses bras lui faisait du bien même si elle avait l'impression que c'était pour la dernière fois…

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	9. Explications

**Chapitre 9 : Explications**

-« Bon, maintenant que nous sommes toutes les deux et surtout que ton père est prévenu, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement pour que tu t'échappes comme ça ? » demanda Beckett en se levant pour rejoindre la machine à café.

Restée seule sur le canapé, Alexis se recroquevilla en boule sur elle-même dans un coin du canapé. La jeune femme la regarda et eut pitié d'elle : elle semblait si petite, perdue et terrifiée. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues et elle mit son pouce dans sa bouche en quête de réconfort.

-« Ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis juste levée pour te faire un chocolat chaud. Je reviens ensuite auprès de toi et tu pourras tout me raconter. Pas de secrets, d'accord ? »

-« Hum-hum… »

Beckett fronça ses sourcils devant le manque de communication de la fillette et repensa au message que Castle du matin même. 'Elle se laisse complètement dépérir. Ce n'est plus ma petite boule d'énergie…' Il avait parfaitement raison et la jeune femme eut mal pour le père et l'enfant. Elle s'approcha et reprit place sur le canapé. Cependant, quand elle ouvrit ses bras pour que la fillette vienne s'y blottir, Alexis ne bougea pas d'un pouce. A contre cœur, la jeune femme se contenta donc de lui donner son chocolat chaud et l'observa le boire. Le silence s'installa, lourd, aussi Beckett décida-t-elle de le rompre.

-« Alexis, ma Puce, si tu as pris tous ces risques pour venir me voir, c'est que tu as des choses à me dire, non ? »

-« Est-ce que tu as jeté mon dessin ? » demanda la fillette en relevant un regard brillant de larmes vers son ainée.

-« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama la jeune femme alors que son cœur se serrait. « Dès que je suis rentrée chez moi l'autre soir, je l'ai accroché sur la porte de mon frigo ! »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Alexis d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

-« Oui, vraiment. »

-« Alors pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » fit la fillette alors que sa mâchoire tremblait.

-« Je… Tu n'as rien fait de mal Alexis ! »

-« Bah si ! Parce que tu as disparu… Comme Maman… » justifia la fillette en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Touchée par la détresse évidente de l'enfant, Beckett se leva et la prit dans ses bras avant de reprendre place sur le canapé, s'installant confortablement avec Alexis tout contre son cœur.

-« Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose ma Puce. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis partie et je suis persuadée que tu n'as rien à voir avec le départ de ta Maman. Des fois, les adultes ne savent pas faire autrement… »

-« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda la petite fille en levant des yeux perdus vers Beckett.

-« Je ne peux pas parler pour ta Maman mais, en ce qui me concerne, je suis morte de peur, » avoua la jeune femme en rougissant, n'ayant pas remarqué le porte s'entrebâiller ni la silhouette de Castle.

-« Toi ? T'as peur ? Mais tu es policière… Ca peut avoir peur un policier ? »

-« Oui, comme tu le vois. Un policier peut avoir peur et, même si on n'aime pas le dire, c'est vrai. »

-« De quoi tu as peur toi ? »

-« De… De m'attacher à toi, que tu t'attaches à moi, qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit et que l'un de nous souffre… »

-« Mais je t'aime moi. Je peux pouvoir te voir, te faire des câlins, que tu me couches le soir… »

-« Oh Alexis… » souffla Beckett en déglutissant, cherchant à faire passer le boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. « Je… Moi aussi je… Je tiens beaucoup à toi… Tu comptes énormément mais… Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Et si… »

-« Papa il dit qu'il faut vivre pleinement et oublier les 'et si' sinon on vit plus. »

-« Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Alexis… »

-« Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait en disparaissant… Et pas que moi, Papa aussi. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien lui aussi… »

-« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… » murmura Beckett en détournant le visage.

-« Tu sais Kate, » dit la fillette en prenant le visage de son ainée entre ses mains et l'obligeant à la regarder. « Papa il dit que tout le monde, même les grands, font des bêtises… »

-« il dit beaucoup de choses juste ton Papa dis-moi, » parvint à sourire la jeune femme que l'innocence et la candeur de l'enfant bouleversait.

-« Ouais ! C'est le meilleur Papa du monde entier ! » sourit Alexis avant de reprendre très sérieusement. « Toi aussi tu as souffert, non ? »

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation et la perspicacité de l'enfant bluffa la jeune femme. Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes avant que la plus jeune ne le brise d'une petite voix timide.

-« 'Tu avais dit 'pas de secret'… »

-« Et je vais te répondre mais laisse-moi juste le temps de chercher et surtout de trouver les mots justes. D'accord ? »

Pour marquer son assentiment, la fillette vint reprendre sa place dans ses bras, tout contre elle. Elle se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur de la jeune femme et, alors qu'elle commençait à se laisser gagner par une douce torpeur, la voix de Beckett s'éleva enfin.

-« Comme tu l'as deviné ma Puce, moi aussi je sais ce que veut dire souffrir même si je l'ai découvert à un âge bien plus avancé que toi. Il y a quelques mois, en janvier dernier en fait, ma Maman ne nous a pas rejoint mon père et moi au restaurant comme c'était prévu. On a attendu longtemps et puis on a fini par rentrer à la maison, » expliqua la jeune femme une boule dans la gorge et des larmes plein les yeux. « Un policier nous y attendait… »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ta Maman ? Elle va bien ? »

-« Non ma Puce, elle ne va pas bien. Sur le chemin pour nous rejoindre, elle a rencontré une méchante personne qui lui a fait beaucoup de mal et… »

-« Et ? »

-« Et elle est au ciel maintenant… »

-« Oh… » murmura Alexis en encerclant le cou de la jeune femme de ses bras et logeant sa tête dans l'espace créé. « Je suis désolée pour ta Maman Kate… Et pour toi aussi... »

-« Moi aussi ma Puce, moi aussi… »

-« Ma tu as attrapé la méchante personne, pas vrai ? »

-« Non Alexis, toujours pas, » répondit d'une voix brisée Beckett.

-« Mais… » commença la fillette avant de se reprendre. « Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras un jour. »

-« Merci, » répondit la policière en esquissant un sourire.

Le câlin s'éternisa mais aucune des deux n'avait envie d'y mettre fin.

-« Tu sais Kate, même si ta Maman n'est plus là, je suis là moi… Et Papa aussi… »

-« Merci, » ne put que répondre Beckett alors qu'une unique larme s'échappait de son œil droit.

Alors qu'elle changeait de position pour se mettre plus confortable, Alexis repéra une silhouette familière dans l'entrebâillure de la porte.

-« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée en se redressant.

Beckett suivit son regard d'Alexis pour tomber sur l'écrivain qui ouvrit plus franchement la porte. Immédiatement son estomac se serra. Depuis combien de temps était-il arrivé ? Qu'avait-il entendu de leur conversation ? Mal à l'aise, elle détourna rapidement son regard et bougea légèrement pour se redonner contenance.

-« Je peux ? »

-« Bah oui ! » répondit la fillette à la place de son ainée avant de se renfrogner. « Tu vas me disputer… »

-« En même temps Pumpkin, tu m'as fait avoir la plus grande peur de toute ma vie. Je pense donc que c'est normal, non ? »

-« Si… »

-« Laisse-moi te voir, » fit alors Castle en s'approchant du canapé et se mettant à leur hauteur pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. « Dis-moi que tu n'as rien, je t'en prie… »

-« Je te le promets Papa… Quand je suis sortie, je suis tout de suite aller voir ce policier que j'avais observé dans la rue pour être sûre que c'était pas un méchant et ensuite il m'a amené à Kate… Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur… J'aurai pas dû m'enfuir comme ça… »

-« En effet, » répondit l'écrivain en captant le regard humide de sa fille. « Mais j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé ? Je t'aurai conduit moi-même jusqu'ici ! »

-« J'avais peur que tu dises non… Ou que Kate s'enfuit encore en nous voyant… Je… Je me suis dit que seule, elle pouvait pas me laisser… »

-« Je… » fit Beckett en se levant et déposant Alexis sur le canapé. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, maintenant que vous êtes arrivé, je vais retourner à mon travail. »

Alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de la salle de repos, Castle observa le visage de sa fille se décomposer et les larmes se mettre à couler le long de ses joues. En la voyant se recroqueviller sur elle-même, il se tourna dans le but de stopper la policière.

-« Kate ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça à nouveau, sans un mot, sans une explication ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, je peux comprendre que vous me détestiez et que vous ne souhaitiez pas me voir mais Alexis, ma fille a besoin de vous et je me battrai bec et ongles pour qu'elle soit heureuse. »

Sous le choc, Beckett s'était figée. Au travers des mots de l'écrivain, elle retrouvait son père. Enfin celui d'avant l'alcool, celui qui aurait remué ciel et terre pour son bonheur.

-« Je ne vous déteste pas, » fit doucement la jeune femme en se retournant pour leur faire face. « Mais j'ai un travail à terminer et… »

-« Ne me parler pas de votre travail quand vous n'êtes pas foutue capable de faire un bisou et de dire au revoir à une enfant de cinq ans ! Elle ne vous a rien fait ! » s'emporta le jeune homme en père protecteur.

-« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous disputer ! » hurla alors Alexis avant de s'enfuir en courant de la salle de repos.

Dans sa hâte de s'enfuir, elle ne vit pas le capitaine et lui rentra dedans, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Ce dernier la rattrapa in extremis avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

-« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Roy et toi ? »

-« A… Alex-is. » répondit en hoquetant la fillette.

-« Eh bien en voilà un gros chagrin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Pourquoi Kate elle veut pas de moi parce que sa Maman elle est au ciel ? »

La question de l'enfant jeta un froid dans l'open space et Beckett ferma un instant les yeux. Castle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ce geste de soutien apporta toutes les réponses aux questions que la jeune se posait un peu plus tôt. Après avoir avalé l'énorme boule qui s'était formée à nouveau dans sa gorge, la policière s'approcha de son capitaine et de la fillette pour se mettre elle aussi à sa hauteur.

-« Ma Maman est au ciel, oui. Mais où vas-tu chercher que je ne veux pas de toi ? »

-« Tu pars sans rien dire et tu te disputes avec Papa. Comme Maman. Si ça se trouve, c'est même pas vrai que mon dessin il est sur ton frigo… » accusa Alexis en fondant un peu plus en larmes.

-« Je vais te faire une promesse Alexis. La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, j'apporterai ton dessin pour te prouver que je l'ai toujours. D'accord ? »

-« Oui mais quand ? »

-« Si vous voulez, si vous en avez envie et si vous le pouvez bien sûr, vous pourriez nous rejoindre pour diner ce soir… Enfin, je ne voudrais surtout pas imposer ma volonté bien sûr… »

-« Euh… C'est que… »

-« Beckett, » intervint Montgomery conscient du débat intérieur de la jeune femme. « Vous n'avez plus qu'un dossier en retard. Vous pouvez donc vous permettre de quitter dès seize heures. Pour une fois que vous débaucherez à une heure descente. »

-« D'accord. Je dois venir à quelle heure ? » demanda finalement la jeune femme en relevant les yeux vers Castle.

-« Ouais ! » s'exclama Alexis en se jetant dans les bras de Beckett un sourire radieux aux lèvres. « Merci ! Merci Kate ! »

-« Si vous terminez à seize heures, à quelle heure pouvez-vous nous retrouver au loft ? Dix-huit ? Dix-neuf heures ? Prenez votre temps mais n'arrivez pas après vingt heures s'il vous plait. Alexis a mal dormi ces derniers jours… »

-« Comptez sur moi, » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire tout aussi radieux que celui d'Alexis, contente d'avoir pu remonter le moral d'une adorable petite fille.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	10. Se confier

_Chapitre écrit collaboration avec **Madoka** et dédicacé à **FranckyDB** pour lui remonter le moral... Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir..._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Se confier**

A seize heures tapante, Montgomery se trouvait devant le bureau de Beckett, bras croisés et tapant du bien.

-« Monsieur ? »

-« Il me semble que vous avez mieux à faire Officier Beckett. Je ne veux plus vous voir avant demain huit heures, le début de votre service ! Pas deux heures avant ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais ! Déguerpissez d'ici avant que je ne vous colle une mise à pied pour désobéissance à un ordre direct ! »

-« Bien monsieur, » répondit rapidement la jeune femme en récupérant ses affaires et disparaissant dans les vestiaires non sans râler ce qui fit sourire le capitaine.

Quarante minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait chez elle pour découvrir la maison vide. Elle alla à la cuisine et prépara un rapide repas pour son père qu'elle laissa dans le micro-onde puis dans sa chambre prendre sa douche. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, elle se planta devant son armoire. Elle hésita longuement avant de faire simple : un jean noir avec une tunique turquoise. Elle attrapa son sac, y glissa le dessin d'Alexis qu'elle avait récupéré sur le frigo de sa chambre et laissa un mot à son père avant de partir en direction de SoHo. Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouvait comme quelques jours plus tôt devant la porte de l'écrivain. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, elle frappa deux petits coups et ne put empêcher un immense sourire d'illuminer son visage en entendant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

-« Elle est là ! Papa ! Kate est là ! » s'exclamait joyeusement Alexis.

-« Une minute Pumpkin ! N'ouvre pas la porte sans, » commença Castle avant de s'arrêter car la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte sur une Beckett souriante. « Moi… »

-« Mais c'est Kate Papa ! » soupira la fillette avant de se jeter dans les bras de leur visiteuse. « Tu es venue ! Tu as tenu ta promesse ! »

-« Et oui ma Puce, » sourit la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux de la petite fille. « Et si tu me laisses entrer, je pourrais te faire un vrai câlin ! »

Ni une ni deux, Alexis relâcha la jeune femme et courut à l'intérieur de la maison sous les sourires des deux adultes. Castle s'approcha et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

-« Je peux vous débarrasser ? »

-« Avec plaisir, » répondit Beckett en lui tendant son manteau. « Je suis désolée que mon attitude ait conduit Alexis à faire une fugue… »

-« C'est à moi de vous remercier d'être là pour elle ce soir. Ca compte beaucoup pour elle. »

-« Pour moi aussi… » répondit Beckett en luttant pour maintenir son émotion en elle en sortant le dessin de la petite fille de son sac. « Tiens, regarde Alexis ce que j'ai récupéré chez moi. »

-« Tu l'as gardé ! » s'écria Alexis en se précipitant dans les bras de son ainée, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse. « Merci ! Merci Kate ! »

-« De rien ma Puce, » sourit la jeune femme émue par l'élan de la fillette. « Alors, qu'allons-nous manger de bon ce soir ? »

-« Je sais pas… C'est Grand-Mère qui cuisine, » grimaça la petite fille. « J'espère que tu as le ventre bien accroché… On va encore devoir commander… Pff… »

-« Oh voyons ! Ce ne doit pas être si grave que ça, non ? » dit Beckett en jetant un regard à Castle qui semblait désespéré.

-« Tu rigoles ! Je suis sûre que toi tu pourrais faire mieux ! La dernière fois, Papa il a dû acheter un nouveau four ! »

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

-« Oui vraiment, » intervint l'écrivain. « J'ai bien essayé de la dissuader de cuisiner ce soir de peur de vous faire définitivement fuir mais rien n'y a fait… Je suis vraiment désolé… »

-« Mais je sais ! Et si Kate nous faisait un diner elle ? »

-« Ne les écoutez pas Darling ! Je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière mais ça reste mangeable ! » intervint Martha en arrivant vers eux avec son habituelle bonne humeur. « Et pour le four, ce n'était qu'un accident ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas vu que le plat que j'avais utilisé n'allait pas dans le four et qu'il a explosé en cours de cuisson… »

-« J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas mortel… » soupira Castle. « Je me souviens d'un certain gâteau… »

-« Et bien, puisque c'est comme ça, tu te débrouilles avec la cuisine ! Alexis et moi allons monter dans nos chambres ! » fit théâtralement Martha en jetant son tablier à son fils.

-« Mais Grand-Mère… »

-« Je te promets que ta Kate sera là à notre retour Alexis. Elle ne peut pas partir alors qu'elle t'a promis de diner au loft ! » sourit la plus âgée des rouquine en entrainant sa petite fille à l'étage. « Amusez-vous bien les jeunes ! »

Castle était conscient que sa mère leur offrait l'opportunité de discuter ensemble et l'en remerciait du fond de son cœur. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire contrit.

-« Je vais vous aider, » sourit la jeune femme en le suivant dans la cuisine.

-« Vous n'êtes pas obligée vous savez. Mais merci. »

-« Arrêtez de me remercier à tout bout de champ, » répliqua Beckett avant de murmurer. « Je ne fais rien que je n'ai pas envie de faire vous savez… »

Ils travaillèrent en silence et de concert pendant un long moment à tenter de sauver les préparatifs de Martha avant que Beckett ne roule des yeux.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Rien, » s'empressa de répondre Castle avec un sourire sans pour autant détourner son regard.

Le silence se fit entre eux pendant un long moment. La jeune femme sentait le regard de son écrivain préféré sur elle en permanence et trouvait ça effrayant même si son regard appréciateur la flattait. Cependant, elle était consciente de se qui se passait dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

-« A quel point vous avez entendu ma conversation avec votre fille tout à l'heure ? » demanda Beckett d'une petite voix.

-« Je… Je suis désolé Kate. Je n'aurai pas dû je sais mais… Je ne voulais pas briser ce que se passait entre ma fille et vous… »

-« Vous auriez pu vous effacer… » fit remarquer la jeune femme sans pour autant que son ton ne montre le moindre signe de reproche.

-« C'est vrai. J'aurai pu… » répondit-il en baissant la tête.

La mine que tira Castle fit fondre intérieurement Beckett mais elle se fustigea pour ne pas le montrer. A nouveau le silence se fit mais l'esprit de la jeune flic tournait à cent à l'heure.

-« Ce jour-là, mon monde s'est effondré, » commença doucement la jeune femme sans lever ses yeux de sa tâche. « Quand l'inspecteur Raglan nous a annoncé pour Maman, c'est comme si le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. »

Ses dernières paroles moururent sur ses lèvres, le décès de sa mère encore tellement récent. Elle n'en avait pas véritablement parlé jusqu'à présent et certainement pas avec son père qui était ivre du matin au soir depuis qu'elle était rentrée… Beckett sentait le regard de Castle sur elle mais il restait silencieux, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre et de parler quand elle s'en sentirait capable. La jeune femme l'en remerciait intérieurement tout en tentant de reprendre un minimum de contrôle d'elle-même. Tremblante, ses sentiments à fleur de peau comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de sa mère, elle se forçait respirer calmement et à compartimenter ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible mais, même si elle n'avait jamais été femme à se confier, cet homme à ses côtés savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir alors autant continuer à en parler avec lui. Avec une lenteur contrôlée et afin de ne pas laisser percevoir son trouble, elle posa les ustensiles qu'elle avait en mains. L'écrivain qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste éteignit les plaques de cuisson et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets posant ses avant-bras sur le comptoir, les mains jointes en signe d'écoute. Il attendait simplement qu'elle se reprenne. Mal à l'aise, Beckett se tourna dos au plan de travail, s'appuyant dessus à l'aide de ses mains. Raide, mâchoires serrées et dans une position évidente de défense et de protection d'elle-même, elle poussa un long soupir.

-« Comme je l'ai dit à Alexis, elle venait nous rejoindre au restaurant mon père et moi mais elle n'est jamais arrivée, » reprit la jeune femme sans croiser son regard. « Ca devait être notre dernière soirée ensemble avant mon retour à l'université. Elle était en retard mais elle était en chemin. La police a retrouvé son corps entre la maison et le restaurant donc il ne pouvait pas en être autrement… »

Alors que son cœur saignait pour la jeune femme en face de lui, Castle restait silencieux et observait avec énormément de respect cette toute jeune personne si digne dans sa douleur et si déterminée à ne pas la montrer en restant forte coute que coute. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle n'allait plus rien dire, Beckett reprit la parole, maitrisant une fois de plus les tremblements de sa voix.

-« Son agresseur, un individu encore aujourd'hui non identifié, l'a attaquée et poignardée à de nombreuses reprises avant de l'abandonner sur un tas d'ordures, dans une allée malodorante. C'était le neuf janvier dernier… »

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Beckett était surprise que Castle ne l'ait pas interrompu une seule fois. Cependant elle lui en était reconnaissante. De son côté, l'intuition de Caslte lui soufflait aussi qu'il y avait plus mais il était content qu'une femme telle que Beckett se confie à lui aussi décida-t-il de ne pas pousser sa chance. Pendant un très long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Mais je n'ai rien dit, » se défendit le jeune homme.

-« Je vous entends penser jusqu'ici Castle ! Qu'est-ce qui tourne ainsi dans votre tête d'écrivain.

-« Vous avez parlé d'université mais… Vous êtes flics… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Beckett en déglutissant avant de poursuivre. « J'y suis retournée mais j'avais perdu le goût aux études. Je ne pensais qu'à mon père et à ma mère… Et à cet assassin qui courrait toujours… Alors après un semestre, je suis rentrée et, contre l'avis de mon père, je suis rentrée à l'académie. C'était il y a trois mois. Après mes huit semaines de formation et l'obtention de mon diplôme, j'ai commencé les patrouilles. »

Un immense respect pour la jeune femme enfla dans le cœur de l'écrivain. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et un sourire vint illuminer leur visage.

-« Papa, c'est quand qu'on mange ? J'ai faim moi, » les interrompit Alexis en dévalant les escaliers suivie par Martha.

-« Ce ne devrait plus tarder à être prêt. Et si tu mettais la table pendant que j'apporte la dernière touche à notre diner ? » dit Castle en se levant pour reprendre sa cuisson.

-« D'accord ! » sourit la fillette avant de s'arrêter auprès de Beckett. « Oh ! Kate, tiens, je t'ai fait un autre dessin… Pour à ton travail… »

-« Merci ma Puce ! » dit Beckett en récupérant l'œuvre d'art de l'enfant. « C'est superbe ! Merci. Tu veux bien aller le ranger dans mon sac avec l'autre que je ne l'oubli pas ? Comme ça, je vais pouvoir continuer à aider ton Papa avec le repas. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Après un diner plein de malice et d'anecdotes, ils couchèrent Alexis avant de regarder un film avec Martha. Il était près de minuit lorsque la jeune femme quitta le domicile de l'écrivain pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	11. SMS

_Toutes mes excuses pour l'absence de publication hier soir mais un abcès dentaire me faisait énormément souffrir..._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : SMS**

Le lendemain matin, alors que Beckett avait du mal à se lever étant rentrée fort tard, elle entendit son téléphone sonner, signalant l'arrivée d'un message. En grognant, elle l'attrapa l'engin et ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

_« Bon courage pour aujourd'hui après une si courte nuit. Alexis est en pleine forme, moi beaucoup moins ! Quand je pense que vous allez travailler… Faites attention à vous. RC »_

Avec un sourire espiègle, elle composa rapidement sa réponse avant de se lever pour aller se préparer.

_« Vous savez Castle, vous n'êtes pas obligé de signer tous vos massages puisque j'ai enregistré votre numéro. »_

La jeune femme entendit son téléphone biper à nouveau et éclata de rire devant la réponse candide et enfantine de l'écrivain.

_« Vraiment ? »_

La jeune femme répondit en roulant des yeux mais avec cependant un sourire satisfait.

_« Dans vos rêves Castle ! »_

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, en quittant son appartement, qu'elle se rendit compte que l'écrivain lui avait envoyé une réponse.

_« C'est toujours bien de rêver ! »_

Ne sachant pas trop comment et quoi répondre, elle ne répondit rien mais passa la journée à se demander si elle l'avait vexé… N'en pouvant plus de cette attente interminable et après avoir rangé les cadavres de son père, elle ouvrit son téléphone dans le secret de sa chambre. Pendant de longues minutes, elle hésita sur le contenu. Elle commença, effaça, recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide pour quelque chose de simple.

_« Votre journée a été bonne ? Et comment va Alexis ? »_

La réponse de Castle ne se fit pas attendre et redonna le sourire à la jeune femme.

_« Très bonne merci. Je me bats contre un chapitre dont je n'arrive pas à écrire la fin. Alexis m'a épuisé aujourd'hui avec ses questions sans fin mais là elle s'est endormie devant la télévision. C'était Mulan pourtant ! Et vous ? Vous avez mangé ? »_

La jeune femme regarda ce qu'elle s'était préparée pour diner et soupira. Si elle lui disait qu'elle avait prévu un yaourt et deux biscottes, elle était convaincue qu'il trouverait un moyen de trouver son adresse et de débarquer chez elle avec le plat à emporter issu d'un grand restaurant.

_« Je n'ai plus l'âge de votre fille Castle ! Je sais prendre soin de moi ! Par contre, ce serait bien que vous finissiez votre chapitre, je ne voudrai pas à avoir à attendre plus longtemps que nécessaire pour lire votre prochain ouvrage. »_

La jeune femme cliqua sur envoyer avant de se rentre compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-« Eh merde ! Bien joué Beckett ! » grogna la jeune femme avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner.

_« Vous êtes fan ? »_

De rage et de frustration, elle jeta son téléphone sur son lit et décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle passa sa soirée au calme et décida de prendre un bain. Elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain, alluma une multitude de bougies puis se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude moussante. Avec un sourire, elle attrapa son livre et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait abandonnée. Une fois détendue, elle sortit de la baignoire, rangea ses affaires, se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement malgré les chansons grivoises de son père ivre. Elle ne reprit son portable que le lendemain matin pour découvrir deux messages de Castle. Le premier datait de la veille au soir, quelques heures après celui qu'elle avait laissé sans réponse.

_« Chapitre terminé ! Ne vous en faites pas Kate, vous aurez bientôt un nouvel ouvrage à lire normalement… En attendant dormez bien. »_

Beckett fut touchée par la sollicitude de l'écrivain alors qu'elle l'avait royalement ignorée suite à son lapsus. Le second message venait d'arriver. Comme la veille, il lui souhaitait le bonjour au travers de sa fille.

_« Bonjour Kate ! Papa ve pa ke je t'appel alor j'ai pri le telephone. Tu va bien ? Tu me manke. Bisous. Alexis. »_

La jeune femme sourit avant de répondre rapidement alors que son père arrivait dans la cuisine.

_« Bonjour à vous aussi Castle. Alors on utilise sa charmante fille pour m'atteindre ? »_

-« Bonjour Kate, » fit Jim la bouche encore pâteuse. « Qui est ce mystérieux correspondant qui te donne le sourire ? »

-« Bonjour à toi aussi Papa. Ca faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu à une heure aussi matinale… »

-« Katherine… » fit l'homme sur le ton du reproche.

-« Papa, ne commence pas s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi dès le matin. D'autant que, si je ne pars pas bientôt, je vais être en retard. »

Sans plus attendre, Beckett se leva, récupéra ses affaires et disparut dans la rue, préférant couper court à cette conversation sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à garder son sang-froid. Elle continua à échanger des messages avec Castle jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au poste avant qu'elle ne se sente obligée d'y mettre fin. La journée passa à une vitesse folle et, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était de retour chez elle pour découvrir le capharnaüm que son père avait laissé dans la maison. En soupirant, elle s'attela à sa tâche devenue quotidienne avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois assise sur son lit, elle sortit son téléphone et délibéra pendant un moment avant d'envoyer un message à Castle.

_« J'espère que votre journée à Alexis et vous s'est bien passée. Avez-vous mangé ? »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver et un immense sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme. Ces échanges de message avec l'écrivain étaient sa bouffée d'oxygène.

_« La journée s'est très bien passée merci. Et pour vous ? En ce qui concerne les repas, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai une fille moi pour me rappeler qu'il est l'heure de remplir son petit ventre ! Avez-vous rempli votre ventre vous ? »_

Devant la formulation de la demande, la jeune femme explosa de rire et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

_« Remplir mon ventre ? Et vous vous dites écrivain ? LOL ! Plus sérieusement, oui, j'ai mangé. »_

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Beckett partit prendre une douche. A peine en fut-elle sortie qu'elle eut la surprise d'entendre son portable sonner. Elle décrocha sans prendre le temps de vérifier l'identité de l'appelant.

-« Allo ? »

_-« Kate ? » fit timidement la petite voix d'Alexis._

Le cœur de Beckett manqua un battement en reconnaissant sa jeune interlocutrice. La joie et le bonheur l'envahirent et un immense sourire fendit son visage, faisant même monter quelques larmes jusqu'à ses yeux.

-« Hey ma Puce ! Ca va ? » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix gagnée par l'émotion.

_-« Oui. Je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit et, comme Papa il avait peur que tu dises encore qu'il m'utilisait, et ben on a appelé ! »_

-« C'est adorable… » fondit Beckett. « Alors, prête à rejoindre le pays des rêves ? »

_-« Oui, » répondit en bâillant la fillette. « Papa m'a racontée mon histoire du soir et bordée. Reste plus que le gros bisou. »_

-« Alors je te souhaite un très bonne nuit pleine de jolies rêves ma Puce. »

_-« Merci Kate, toi aussi. Mais tu sais, je préfère quand tu es là avec Papa pour chasser les monstres et me faire un bisou pour de vrai… »_

-« Oh… Alexis… » répondit faiblement Beckett. « En attendant, je t'envoie tout plein de gros bisous. Bonne nuit ma Puce. »

_-« Bonne nuit Kate. Je t'aime, » fit l'enfant avant de s'adresser à son père. « Tiens Papa et merci de m'avoir laissé lui parler. »_

Au travers du téléphone, la jeune femme assista à la fin du rituel du coucher de l'écrivain et de sa fille avec une certaine nostalgie et une certaine envie aussi, envie qu'elle enfouit au plus profond d'elle-même en se fustigeant intérieurement. Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans et une situation personnelle plus que compliquée ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir envie de jouer à la maman, même pour une petite fille aussi charmante qu'Alexis Castle !

_-« Vous êtes toujours là ? Kate ? »_

-« Oui ! Je suis toujours là. Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais. »

_-« Il n'y a pas de mal. Je voulais m'excuser pour cet appel mais Alexis voulait vraiment vous parler… »_

-« Ne vous excusez pas. Votre fille est adorable et j'étais contente de lui parler. »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils discutèrent pendant près de deux heures avant que Beckett ne prenne conscience de l'heure.

-« Castle, je crois que je ferai mieux de me coucher si je veux être en forme demain au travail… »

_-« Vous avez raison. Bonne nuit Kate. »_

-« Bonne nuit Castle. Prenez soin de vous et de votre adorable fille. »

_-« Et vous de vous. Je vous embrasse. A demain ? »_

-« A demain. »

A partir de ce jour-là, une véritable routine se mit en place entre Beckett et les Castle. Le matin, l'écrivain lui envoyait un premier message pour lui souhaiter le bonjour et s'en suivait un échange dans lequel Alexis prenait part avec ses petits messages tout plein de fautes mais tellement charmant. Ils ne s'arrêtaient qu'une fois la jeune femme au poste et en service. Le soir, c'était Beckett qui lançait les hostilités une fois seule dans sa chambre et, de plus en plus, leurs échanges se terminaient par un appel de Castle. Ce dernier commençait par le bisou du soir à Alexis et se terminait par une longue discussion sur toutes sortes de sujet entre les deux adultes. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une semaine que lors d'une de leur conversation téléphonique qu'Alexis osa demander d'une toute petite voix ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis quelques jours.

_-« Dis Kate, quand est-ce qu'on te reverra pour de vrai à la maison ? »_

-« Euh… »

_-« Pumpkin, laisse un peu Kate avec ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises… Ce n'est pas comme si elle… »_

_-« Mais elle me manque Papa ! J'aime pas le téléphone. Je préfère les câlins moi, » expliqua Alexis d'une petite voix. « Et j'ai très très envie d'un câlin de Kate moi… »_

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra pour cette enfant en manque de présence féminine.

-« On… On pourrait essayer de trouver une solution alors ? » proposa Beckett se surprenant elle-même.

_-« Vraiment ? »_

-« Je ne fais jamais de promesses si je sais que je ne tiendrai pas mon engagement Castle. Maintenant ma Puce, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu dormes. Ton Papa et moi allons voir ce qu'il est possible de faire, d'accord ? »

_-« Oui Kate. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime. »_

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	12. Une journée ensemble

_Fatigue quand tu nous tiens... Je vous mets donc dès maintenant le chapitre du jour ! Spéciale dédicace à Quetsche ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Une journée ensemble**

Le grand jour eut lieu quatre jours plus tard. Beckett et Castle avaient décidé d'en dire le moins possible à Alexis au cas où le jour de repos de la jeune femme ne bouge au dernier moment. Le fillette fut donc toute surprise et ne put cacher sa joie quand elle découvrit la jeune femme assise sur le banc sur lequel son père avait l'habitude de s'assoir pendant qu'elle jouait dans l'aire de jeux du parc.

-« Kate ! Kate ! Tu es là ! » s'écria la rouquine en s'élançant vers elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ainée.

-« Et oui ma Puce, surprise ! »

-« Mais comment ? Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »

-« Tu sais, même les policiers ont le droit à des jours de repos, » sourit la jeune femme. « Et aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de repos. »

-« Oh… Oui, bien sûr… Mais… Si tu es là, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas passer la journée avec Papa et moi ? Toute la journée ? »

-« Tu as tout compris Pumpkin, » intervint Castle en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

-« Papa ! Tu vas toute me décoiffer ! » le gronda Alexis en s'écartant pour se réfugier auprès de Beckett. « En tout cas, c'est trop génial ! On va faire quoi alors ? »

-« Eh bien, je te propose qu'on commence par partager le petit déjeuner qui se trouve dans ce grand sac puis que dirais-tu de jouer un peu dans cette aire de jeux que tu adores ? »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui vraiment ! J'espère que tu as faim car je suis passée chez Ceci-Cela sur Spring Steet ! »

-« Vraiment ? Trop cool ! C'est ma boulangerie préférée ! Tu as pris des pains au chocolat ? Et des brioches ? Et des croissants aussi ? »

-« Oui, oui et encore oui, » sourit Beckett.

-« Mais comment tu as su ? » demanda la fillette en ouvrant de grands yeux pétillants de joie et de gourmandise.

-« C'est mon petit doigts qui m'a renseigné, » souffla la jeune femme en regardant Castle droit dans les yeux.

Beckett aida Alexis à s'assoir à côté d'elle et l'écrivain s'assit de l'autre côté de la petite fille. La jeune femme sortit alors un premier gobelet de son sac qu'elle tendit à la plus jeune des Castle.

-« Et voilà un chocolat chaud avec supplément de chocolat pour une petite gourmande ! » fit la brunette en faisant un clin d'œil à la fillette avant de sortir un nouveau gobelet, plus grand celui-là. « Et voici un café pour vous Castle. »

-« Merci Kate. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

-« Non, merci. Ca ira. Ne vous en faites pas, » sourit Beckett en sortant les sachets de pâtisseries. «Et voici de quoi remplir nos ventres pour reprendre l'expression de ton père ! »

Beckett observa avec tendresse et affection Alexis engloutir goulument une première brioche avant de lever ses yeux vers sa grande amie.

-« Chest cro bon ! »

-« Lex, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

-« Pardon Papa, mais c'est trop bon ! » insista la fillette après avoir dégluti.

La remarque de la fillette fit éclater de rire la jeune femme et l'écrivain resta sous le charme du moment, la fixant avec un regard rêveur. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, le couple observa la fillette jouer pendant un long moment tout en discutant à bâton rompu. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient perdis dans une conversation silencieuse, Castle et Beckett furent interrompus par un cri d'Alexis. Se tournant, ils découvrirent la fillette assise sur le sol devant la balançoire et se tenant la jambe en pleurant doucement. Avant même que l'écrivain n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, la jeune femme s'était déjà précipitée aux côtés de l'enfant.

-« Hey… Dis-moi où tu as mal ma Puce. »

-« La… La-la jambe ! » hoqueta Alexis. « Papa, il… Il va me… Me disputer… »

-« Et pourquoi donc Pumpkin ? » s'enquit Castle.

-« Parce que… Parce que je t'ai… Désobéi. J'ai vou-voulu… Sauter de… la b-balançoire. Mais tu… Tu me l'avais… Interdit et… J-je l'ai fait… Quand même. »

-« Je ne te l'ai jamais interdit Alexis. Je t'ai juste dit que faire attention mais les accidents ça arrive, » expliqua l'écrivain en souriant, la rassurant en passant une main sur sa joue. « Tu as mal à quel point ? »

-« Beaucoup beaucoup Papa… » pleura l'enfant avant de se tourner vers Beckett. « Je peux avoir un câlin ? »

-« Oh bien sûr ma Puce ! » répondit la jeune femme en s'approchant doucement pour prendre Alexis dans ses bras sans pour autant l'obliger à bouger sa jambe qui enflait déjà grandement.

-« Pumpkin, je vais regarder ta jambe mais ça risque de faire un peu mal, d'accord ? » avertit la jeune homme avec un sourire désolé.

-« D-d'accord, » répondit bravement la fillette.

-« Si tu as trop mal, n'hésite pas à me serrer fort la main, » dit Beckett en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

A peine Castle eut-il commencé à relever le pantalon de sa fille que cette dernière se mordit forcement la lèvre inférieure et que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-« Euh… Castle, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller aux urgences les plus proches vu comment Alexis me broie la main. »

-« Oh ! Oui ! L'hôpital ! Euh… Mais on y va comment ? Alexis et moi sommes venus à pied, et vous ? »

-« Alors allez arrêter un taxi ! Je m'occupe d'Alexis, » dit fermement Beckett en prenant le contrôle de la situation. « Ma Puce, je vais te prendre dans mes bras mais ça risque de te faire mal à la jambe. Je vais le faire le plus doucement possible mais, malheureusement, je ne peux rien te promettre. Tu as compris ? »

-« Oui, » répondit vaillamment la fillette en enroulant le cou de son ainée de ses deux bras en enfouissant son visage dans l'espace créé.

-« Très bien alors allons-y ! Et si tu as besoin de pleurer ou de me serrer fort, n'hésite surtout pas. »

Alors que Castle récupérait leurs affaires, Beckett se releva avec mille précautions et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du parc et arrivèrent rapidement à au service des urgences du NewYork Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. Ils patientaient tous les trois dans la salle d'attente, Alexis blottie dans les bras de la jeune femme tandis que l'écrivain ne cessait de bouger nerveusement sa jambe.

-« Calmez-vous Castle. Ca ne servira à rien que vous fassiez les cent pas, » dit calmement Beckett en posant instinctivement une main réconfortante sur la cuisse de l'écrivain.

Castle posa son regard sur la main de la jeune femme sur sa cuisse et la brunette suivit son regard. Il sut à l'instant même où elle se rendit compte de son geste car elle la retira brusquement en marmonnant des excuses incohérentes.

-« Alexis Castle, » appela une voix féminine.

-« Enfin… » marmonna Castle en se levant avant de se tourner ne voyant pas Beckett suivre. « Et bien, vous venez ? »

-« C'est que… » commença la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

-« Je veux que tu restes avec moi Kate, s'il te plait… » supplia Alexis avec des larmes aux yeux.

-« Vous savez, vous pouvez l'accompagner tous les deux, » intervint la métisse qui les avait appelé. « Une petite fille a besoin de son Papa et de sa Maman. »

-« Euh… Je… Je ne suis pas sa Maman, » balbutia l'officier en rougissant.

-« Oh, pardon. Excusez-moi, je croyais en vous voyant tous les trois… Je me présente Lanie Parish, une des infirmières des urgences. »

-« Et il est où le médecin ? » demanda Castle impatient et inquiet. « Non parce que ma fille souffre et vous nous faites pat… »

-« Castle ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! » intervint Beckett en passant devant lui, Alexis toujours dans ses bras.

-« Si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis également en deuxième année de médecine. »

Se ressaisissant, Castle suivit les trois femmes jusque dans la salle d'examen où Beckett installa Alexis sur le brancard. La fillette refusa de lâcher la main de son ainée aussi cette dernière resta à côté d'elle, lui passant doucement sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

-« Alors jeune fille, et si tu me racontais ce qui t'est arrivé et où tu as mal, » proposa Lanie avec un doux sourire.

Alexis jeta un regard incertain et plein de culpabilité à son père qui s'approcha d'elle du côté opposé à Beckett et lui prit tendrement la main.

-« Pumpkin, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident. Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Maintenant, réponds à l'infirmière qu'elle puisse te soigner et te soulager rapidement. »

-« J'ai… J'ai pas écouté Papa et j'ai voulu sauter de la balançoire, » expliqua timidement la fillette. « Et quand je suis tombée, j'ai eu très très mal à la jambe. »

-« Et tu as toujours mal ? »

-« C'est moins fort si on la touche pas mais beaucoup quand même… »

-« D'accord. Ecoute-moi bien, je vais devoir t'enlever ton pantalon et… »

-« Non ! » coupa brusquement Alexis les larmes aux yeux en s'agrippant fortement aux mains des deux adultes qui l'entouraient.

-« Lorsque j'ai voulu regarder sa jambe tout à l'heure, » intervint Castle devant l'incompréhension de la jeune infirmière. « Elle a eu tellement mal que j'ai préféré arrêter. »

-« Alors je ne vois qu'une solution Chérie, il va falloir que je coupe ton beau pantalon. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu n'aies pas trop mal… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et, comme Alexis se retrouva dans une blouse d'hôpital en route pour la radio. Castle et Beckett l'accompagnaient mais, une fois que le manipulateur de la radio leur eut demandé d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, la fillette se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-« Je veux pas aller seule ! Je veux Papa et Kate ! » appelait la fillette déchirant les cœurs de l'écrivain, de l'officier mais aussi de l'infirmière.

-« Je te propose un marché Chérie. Je viens avec toi, je te tiens la main et, tout de suite après, je te ramène auprès de ton Papa et de son amie. D'accord ? »

-« Mais pourquoi toi tu peux venir et pas eux ? » pleurnicha la fillette.

-« Je suis désolée ma Chérie mais c'est la même chose pour tout le monde… Le directeur ne veut pas que les familles entre dans les salles de radiologie et, si on le fait, on va se faire disputer… »

-« C'est pas juste… »

-« Ma Puce, elle est infirmière et pas nous, » intervint Beckett alors qu'elle était consciente que Castle ne pouvait articuler le moindre mot devant les larmes et la détresse évidente de sa fille. « Elle pourra aider les manipulateurs et faire en sorte que tu n'aies pas trop mal. Je te promets qu'on sera là, juste derrière la porte, tout le temps. »

Alexis jeta un regard à son père qui acquiesça avant de glisser sa petite main dans celle de Lanie. A peine la porte de la salle de radiologie refermée sur la petite que l'écrivain se décomposa avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur. Touchée par sa profonde détresse, la jeune femme s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux dans un geste de réconfort.

-« Castle, même si la jambe d'Alexis est cassée, elle est jeune et ça va vite se remettre. Ne vous en faites pas… »

-« Mais c'est mon bébé qui est à l'hôpital, mon bébé Kate ! »

-« Je sais que c'est dur mais, mis à part sa jambe, elle va bien… Comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est qu'un accident… » la rassura la jeune femme tant bien que mal, faisant taire ses propres craintes. « Maintenant, ressaisissez-vous sinon vous allez faire peur à votre fille. »

Beckett se releva et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser à son tour. Après s'être passé la main sur le visage, l'écrivain l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Juste au moment où il se tenait debout, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alexis dont le brancard était poussé par Lanie. Comme pris en faute, les deux adultes se lâchèrent brusquement la main et une fine rougeur colora les joues de la jeune femme.

-« Je pense que nous avons la réponse aux raisons de sa douleur… »

A l'annonce de Lanie, Castle se tendit immédiatement en serrant ses poings tellement son angoisse était forte. Il avait si peur pour son bébé qu'il ne parvenait plus à cacher son inquiétude…

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	13. L'opération

_Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour ce week-end, je ne pensais pas être aussi peu connectée et du coup, je ne vous ai pas prévenue de mon absence..._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : L'opération**

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Castle.

-« Retournons dans la salle d'examen que je vous explique tout au calme, d'accord ? » proposa Lanie avec un gentil sourire laissant ainsi le temps à l'écrivain de se ressaisir un minimum. « En route jeune fille ! »

Alors que Lanie ouvrait la voie vers la salle d'examen, Beckett retint un instant l'écrivain par le bras et se mit face à lui, le regardant les yeux dans les yeux et ses deux mains serrant les épaules de l'écrivain.

-« Castle, il va falloir que vous vous ressaisissiez parce qu'Alexis va tout de suite sentir comme vous êtes stressé et angoissé pour elle. C'est une petite fille très vive et il faut la rassurer alors essayez de donner le change. S'il vous plait. »

Quand elle comprit qu'elle l'avait convaincu, elle le lâcha et suivit le brancard.

-« Vous venez Castle ? »

Sans un mot, le jeune homme lui emboita le pas et s'installa à ses côtés dans la salle d'examen pour écouter ce que Lanie avait à lui, à leur dire.

-« Il va falloir attendre le passage du médecin orthopédiste mais j'ai vu la radio et je peux vous dire que c'est une belle double fracture avec un léger déplacement je dirai… »

-« Et comment vous pouvez savoir tout ça, » fit brusquement Castle sceptique.

-« Je viens de terminer l'U.E. d'orthopédie sur les fractures des membres et leur traitement. »

-« Oh… Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas me montrer agressif avec vous… »

-« Vous êtes juste un Papa inquiet, » sourit Lanie. « Si vous me le permettez, je vais profiter de l'attente pour préparer cette jeune demoiselle. »

-« La préparer ? Pour la plâtrer après le passage du médecin ? » s'enquit Beckett.

-« Je pense plus pour le bloc malheureusement ? Il faut impérativement réduire sa fracture… »

Tout comme Castle, la jeune femme pâlit à l'évocation d'une opération. Elle ne connaissait pas cette petite fille depuis bien longtemps mais elle était devenue, avec son père et sa grand-mère, sa bouée de secours, son rock sur lequel s'appuyer les jours les plus sombres. Et maintenant, cette petite puce de cinq ans, espiègle et pleine de vie allait être endormie pour permettre à des médecins de lui réparer sa jambe… Ce fut comme si une pierre était venue alourdir son estomac mais elle mit en place un masque de sérénité afin de ne pas perturber Alexis et d'être forte pour Castle qui accusait le coup également. Après tout, c'était de la chair de sa chair dont il était question.

-« Pourriez-vous me dire à quelle heure elle a mangé pour la dernière fois ? »

-« Euh… » réfléchit l'écrivain alors qu'il observait la brunette aider sa fille à se déshabiller tout en la rassurant avec des mots et des gestes tendres. « Je dirais il y a environ une heure, une heure et demie… Pas plus malheureusement. »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira. Mais à partir de maintenant, Alexis, tu n'as plus le droit ni de manger ni de boire, d'accord ? »

-« Oui Madame, » acquiesça la fillette en enfilant la blouse d'hôpital.

-« Appelle-moi Lanie, d'accord ? »

-« Dis… » fit la petite fille inquiète en attrapant le blouse de l'infirmière. « Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien ? Je veux pas rester ici… Pas sans Papa et Kate… »

-« Oh Chérie, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, » fit tendrement la métisse avant de partir pour revenir avec une petite mallette pour en sortir un dessin de squelette humain. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer, tu veux bien ? »

Alors que Castle en profitait pour s'assoir sur le brancard pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et qu'Alexis attrapait la main de Kate dans la sienne pour la serrer très fort, un homme imposant entra dans la salle d'examen après s'être annoncé. Voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il resta de côté et observa les radios d'un œil attentif tout en écoutant ce qui se disait.

-« Quand tu as sauté de la balançoire, tu es tombée et tu t'es fait très mal à la jambe, on est d'accord ? » récapitula Lanie avant de récolter un vigoureux hochement de tête.

-« Oui et ça fait toujours beaucoup mal. »

-« On est bien d'accord et c'est normal car, tu vois, dans ta jambe, il y a deux os comme ceux-là, » expliqua la jeune femme en montrant le dessin. « Et dans ta jambe à toi, ils sont tous les deux cassés. »

-« Mais tu sais les réparer, hein ? » s'inquiéta la fillette les larmes aux yeux.

La peur qui l'avait envahie depuis qu'elle était tombée ne cessait de grandir en elle et elle se blottissait aussi profondément que possible dans les bras de son père, refusant de lâcher la main de sa grande amie. Leur présence la sécurisait et elle était presque heureuse que ce soit arrivé un jour ou Beckett était avec eux.

-« Bien sûr ma Puce que les médecins savent réparer les os cassés, » intervint la brunette malgré la boule qui s'était installée dans sa gorge en déposant un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux.

Quant à Castle, il préféra laisser la jeune fille gérer la situation, et lui en était reconnaissant. Il était empêtré dans ses propres sentiments, et se sentait incapable de prononcer des mots apaisant à sa fille.

-« Cette charmante jeune femme a raison Chérie. Nous savons réparer les os cassés mais, dans ton cas, tes os ne sont pas juste cassés, ils se sont aussi légèrement déplacés. »

-« Comment ça ? » s'inquiéta l'enfant une peu plus en levant des yeux perdus et angoissés vers Beckett.

Lanie fit une petite entaille dans le papier au milieu de la jambe de son bonhomme en papier avant de se retourner vers Alexis pour capter son attention. Une fois les prunelles bleues pleines d'intelligence ancrées dans celles noires de la métisse, cette dernière continua ses explications.

-« Comme sur cette feuille, tes os sont cassés mais, quand tu es tombée, l'alignement a bougé. Comme ça, » dit Lanie en décalant légèrement les bords du trou dans la feuille. « Et si on ne les remet pas comme il faut, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes plus tard. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de ne plus manger ni boire et qu'on t'a mis cette blouse au lieu de tes habits. Les médecins vont devoir t'endormir pour ne pas que tu souffres quand ils vont remettre les os de ta jambe à sa place. »

-« Mais je veux pas être seule ! Papa et Kate seront là quand je ferai dodo et que les médecins ils répareront ma jambe ? » demanda Alexis en tirant Beckett vers elle pour la sentir encore plus près d'elle.

Comprenant la détresse et l'angoisse de la petite rouquine qui avait ravi son cœur, Beckett se leva et jeta un regard à Castle qui eut l'intuition de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il aida sa fille à se redresser afin que la jeune femme puisse s'assoir à la tête de lit, comme lui. Une fois la brunette en place, l'écrivain invita Alexis à se blottir dans leurs bras à tous les deux et ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres lorsque la petit poussa un soupir de contentement.

-« Tu te souviens de la radio ? » demanda la métisse avec un sourire face à ce touchant tableau. « Quand Papa et Kate, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Quand Papa et Kate donc t'ont attendu dans la salle d'attente pendant que tu passais ta radio, » reprit Lanie alors que la fillette hochait la tête. « Et bien pendant que tu feras dodo et que les médecins s'occuperont des os de ta jambe, Papa et Kate t'attendront dans la chambre que tu auras pour quelques jours après ton opération. »

-« Mais qui s'occupera d'eux ? Parce que je connais Papa, il fait le fort mais il a peur parfois, » dit Alexis sur le ton de la confidence.

-« Je serai là moi, » sourit Beckett.

-« Mais toi aussi tu as peur ! Ton cœur il bat comme celui de Papa, comme celui d'une souris. Mais si toi comme Papa vous avez peur, qui va rester près de vous pendant que je serai avec les médecins ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous ma Puce, ce qui compte c'est que ta jambe guérisse comme il faut. Ce n'est pas parce que nos cœurs battent fort que nous ne sommes pas à même de patienter calmement. Je te promets que je serai là pour ton Papa. »

-« Promis ? »

-« Promis ma Puce. »

-« Et toi ? Tu seras avec moi pendant que le médecin réparera ma jambe ? » demanda la fillette en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune infirmière.

-« Tu sais Chérie, il faut que je m'occupe des autres enfants qui arrivent ici pour les soigner eux aussi. Tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Si… Mais j'ai confiance en toi moi… »

-« Je me doute que tu as confiance en Lanie, » intervint alors l'homme qui était dans la pièce depuis le début de la conversation. « C'est une excellente infirmière et un très bon futur médecin. Mais laisse-moi me présenter. Je suis le Docteur Benjamin Roye et toi, tu dois être Alexis. Je me trompe ? »

-« Non Monsieur le Docteur, » répondit timidement la fillette impressionnée par l'homme. « C'est vous qui allez réparer ma jambe ? »

-« Tu as tout compris et, comme Lanie l'a très bien lu sur ta radio, on va devoir t'opérer avant de te poser un plâtre. Tu vas rester quelques jours à l'hôpital avec nous puis tu rentreras chez toi avec des béquilles, si tu t'en sors bien avec, ou en fauteuil car tu es toute jeune. Mais rassure-toi, tes parents pourront rester auprès de toi pendant ton séjour ici. D'accord ? »

-« Promis ? »

-« Juré ! » répondit fermement le médecin en tendant sa main vers la fillette.

Alexis la lui serra solennellement avec un vaillant sourire.

-« Bon, voilà ce que je vous propose à tous les trois. Nous avons un créneau pour opérer Alexis dès cet après-midi. Elle va donc partir directement au bloc d'ici une petite demi-heure maintenant… »

-« Déjà ? » ne purent retenir les deux adultes.

-« Plus l'intervention a lieu tôt et mieux ce sera pour votre fille. Une fois qu'Alexis sera partie au bloc, vous pourrez monter dans le service de chirurgie pédiatrique pour l'attendre dans la chambre qui lui aura été attribuée, » dit le Docteur Roye. « Lanie, vous lui posez une perfusion et on va y aller. »

-« Très bien Docteur. »

Pendant que Lanie préparait la petite, Beckett et Castle détournaient l'attention d'Alexis du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, oubliant temporairement leurs propres angoisses afin de ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Grâce aux pitreries quelque peu forcées de l'écrivain, la fillette parvint à se détendre suffisamment et à rire. Mais, bien trop vite aux goûts de tous, les brancardiers arrivèrent pour emmener l'enfant qui disparut rapidement du champ de vision du couple.

-« Mon bébé… » murmura l'écrivain en se laissant glisser sur une chaise.

-« Tout va bien se passer Castle, » répondit la jeune femme en posant une main sur son épaule et essuyant une larme qui lui avait échappé.

-« Si vous voulez, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la chambre de votre fille pour que vous attendiez dans de meilleures conditions, » proposa Lanie avec un fin sourire pour ce couple qui aimait pleinement cette petite fille.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux acquiescés doucement à sa proposition, elle les conduisit directement à la chambre qui avait été réservée pour Alexis.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	14. L'attente

**Chapitre 14 : L'attente**

Castle et Beckett suivirent la jeune infirmière dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour enfants mais ne remarquèrent pas les fresques sur les murs, trop préoccupés par le sort de la petite fille qu'ils aimaient tant. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent dans le service de chirurgie orthopédique où ils furent accueillis par Amanda, une collègue de la métisse.

-« Bonjour, vous devez être les parents d'Alexis ? » fit la jeune femme avec un sourire. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer la chambre que nous lui avons préparé. »

Tels deux automates, les jeunes gens la suivirent jusqu'à une vaste chambre comprenant un lit et un gros fauteuil.

-« Comme nous nous doutons que vous allez vouloir rester auprès de votre fille la nuit également, nous vous avons installé ce fauteuil qui se transforme en véritable lit d'appoint. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi. »

Devant l'air désemparé des deux adultes, les deux infirmières décidèrent de les laisser seuls mais, au moment où elles sortaient, Becket posa une main sur l'avant-bras d'Amanda.

-« Ca va durer combien de temps ? » murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.

-« L'opération en elle-même ne devrait pas durer plus d'une demi-heure. Ensuite votre fille va rester entre une heure et une heure et demie en salle de réveil avant d'être ramenée dans sa chambre. »

Quand la brunette se retourna vers l'écrivain, son cœur se brisa. En effet, ce dernier s'était assis sur le bord du fauteuil et, penché en avant, il avait pris son visage entre ses mains.

-« Oh Castle, tout va bien se passer ! » dit la jeune femme en se précipitant vers l'homme et s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur. « Alexis est une petite fille est pleine santé et c'est le meilleur hôpital pour enfants de la ville. »

-« Mais c'est mon bébé Kate, mon petit bébé et je suis censé la protéger… J'ai failli à ma mission de père et, à cause de ça, elle se fait opérer… J'ai tellement peur pour elle… »

-« Regardez-moi bien, » intima Beckett en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules et captant son regard. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute et vous êtes un excellent père ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même : il s'agit d'un accident ! Un accident. »

-« Mais elle est en train de souffrir et je ne peux rien faire… Si seulement je pouvais prendre sa douleur… »

-« Je n'en doute pas et c'est ce qui fait de vous un excellent Papa Castle, » sourit la jeune femme malgré ses propres angoisses.

Le silence se fit ensuite dans la pièce. Beckett s'était relevée et s'était postée près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide et essayant par tous les moyens de maitriser ses émotions pour le bien de son nouvel ami. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'écrivain pour perdre patience.

-« Ca fait combien de temps ? » demanda Castle d'une voix angoissée alors qu'il se levait et se mettait à faire les cents pas.

-« Pas plus de quelques minutes, » répondit Beckett en se tournant pour faire face au jeune homme.

Un profond soupir retentit dans la pièce bientôt suivi par le silence à nouveau. Seul le bruit de l'écrivain faisant les cent pas résonnait dans la pièce encore et encore. Les nerfs que la jeune femme déjà soumis à rude épreuves se tendaient de plus en plus et Beckett finit par craquer. Elle se déplaça brusquement pour se placer dans la course du jeune homme.

-« Castle ! » intima la jeune femme en lui prenant les mains et l'obligeant à la regarder. « Ca ne sert à rien que tu uses le sol comme ça, ça ne changera rien… »

Sa tirade eut le mérite de stopper net les pas incessants de l'écrivain. Cependant ce dernier fut surpris de voir une légère teinte rosée empourprer les joues de son amie. Il se repassa leur échange et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-« Euh… Je… Je suis désolée, je… »

-« Kate, ne t'excuse pas. Nous sommes amis, non ? » demanda Castle avant de poursuivre une fois que Beckett eut acquiescé timidement. « Alors des amis ne se vouvoient pas. Et puis cela n'aurait pas de sens sachant l'affection que te porte déjà ma fille… »

A nouveau le silence s'installa entre eux et, après un long moment, l'écrivain reprit sa marche circulaire. Avec un soupir, Beckett alla s'assoir sur le lit préparé pour Alexis et l'observa un long moment, cherchant dans ses souvenirs un moyen plus plaisant de faire passer le temps. Soudain une idée germa en elle alors qu'elle se remémorait la fois où elle avait dû être opérée du bras.

-« Castle ? » appela la jeune femme en tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle. « Et si vous… Et si tu me racontais toutes ces choses que les tabloïds ne disent pas sur toi comme ton rôle de père célibataire, le fait que tu sois si proche de ta mère… »

-« Elle est tout ce que j'ai tu sais… Alexis je veux dire… Elle est toute ma vie et, s'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne m'en remettrai pas… »

Derrière les paroles de l'écrivain transparaissaient l'ensemble de ses angoisses et Beckett posa instinctivement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Castle.

-« Tout va bien se passer. Il n'y a pas de raison. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle l'était la première petite fille à se casser la jambe… »

Le jeune homme était complètement perdu dans son angoisse et ne faisait pas attention aux paroles de son amie à côté de lui.

-« Tu sais, depuis le jour de se naissance, et même avant, il n'y a eu qu'elle et moi… Meredith n'en voulait pas dès le départ mais je pensais qu'elle changerait d'avis… Mais non alors c'est moi qui m'en suis toujours occupée… Etre père, c'est mon plus beau rôle et Alexis est juste… La plus adorable et merveilleuse des filles qu'un père puisse imaginer avoir un jour ! »

Castle continua à parler encore et encore de sa fille sous l'oreille attentive de Beckett. Le temps passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Amanda accompagnée de deux brancardiers poussant une Alexis encore à moitié endormie.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Alexis ! » s'exclama l'écrivain en se levant brusquement pour se précipiter vers sa fille.

-« Monsieur Castle, » intervint Amanda avec un sourire compréhensif. « Laissez-nous installer confortablement votre charmante enfant dans son lit et ensuite vous pourrez l'embrasser autant que vous le souhaitez dans la mesure où vous faites attention à sa jambe. »

-« Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Je suis désolé, » marmonna le jeune homme en se reculant tout aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Beckett reprit sa place à côté de la fenêtre et observa les retrouvailles entre le père et sa fille. L'écrivain embrassait Alexis comme si sa vie en dépendait et l'émotion fut la plus forte. Sans un bruit, elle sortit discrètement de la chambre et, une fois dans le couloir, elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Submergée, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-« Mademoiselle ? Kate, c'est bien ça ? » fit une voix à côté de la jeune femme. « Hey… Tout va bien, respirez calmement… Voilà, comme ça… »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la jeune femme pour se calmer et, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle eut la surprise de découvrir Lanie, l'infirmière des urgences.

-« Je suis juste montée prendre des nouvelles d'Alexis, » sourit la métisse en devinant la question qui hantait la brunette.

-« Elle va bien, elle vient de remonter du bloc et est encore un peu endormie mais l'infirmière a dit qu'elle allait bien. »

-« Vous m'en voyez ravie. Ca vous dit d'aller prendre un café ? C'est ma pause. »

-« Je… Volontiers mais laissez-moi juste prévenir Castle afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas inutilement… » répondit Beckett en disparaissant dans la chambre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient attablées dans un coin de la cafétéria devant un café.

-« Vous ressemblez à une véritable famille tous les trois. Ca fait plaisir à voir… »

-« Et pourtant… Je ne les connais que depuis quelques semaines maintenant, » fit Beckett avec un fin sourire.

-« Genre ! Il y a une telle alchimie entre vous que je dirais : même pas en rêve ! »

-« Mais puisque je vous le dis ! » lâcha la jeune femme en roulant des yeux, agacée qu'on mette sa parole en doute.

-« Bon, je veux bien vous croire mais ne niez pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ! Rien qu'à voir la façon dont Monsieur Castle vous regarde, je peux vous assurer qu'il en meure d'envie ! »

-« Vous rigolez là ? Il regarde tout ce qui porte un jupon comme ça ! »

-« Hu-hu… Même pas en rêve ! Vous avez quelque chose de spécial puisqu'il vous laisse approcher la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux : sa fille ! »

-« Alors comme ça vous étudiez la médecine ? » changea brusquement de sujet Beckett mal à l'aise.

-« Mais bien sûr… » marmonna Lanie avant de répondre d'une manière de dire 'comme si je ne savais pas ce que vous faites…' « Oui. Je suis en troisième année. Et vous ? Que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

Pendant la petite demi-heure qui suivit, les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien, se trouvant de nombreux points communs comme leur amour de la justice. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne virent le temps passer cependant il était l'heure pour Lanie de retourner travailler et pour Beckett de rejoindre les Castle. Lorsque la brunette poussa la porte de la chambre d'Alexis quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Castle était assis sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et caressait doucement sa main.

-« Hey, elle s'est réveillée ? »

-« Pas vraiment mais l'infirmière dit que c'est normal et qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder à émerger pour de bon. »

-« Ok… » fit la jeune femme soulagée en s'asseyant sur la seconde chaise qu'elle avait approché du bord du lit et passant une main dans les cheveux d'Alexis. « Elle a l'air si petite et si vulnérable dans ce lit… »

-« Je sais… » soupira l'écrivain avant de reporter son attention sur la brunette à ses côtés. « Je voulais te remercier Kate pour ta présence et ton aide pendant cette épreuve… »

-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal entre amis. »

-« Papa ? Kate ? » appela alors Alexis en papillant des yeux faisant se redresser et se pencher sur elle les deux adultes.

-« Hey Pumpkin. Comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Fatiguée… »

-« Alors repose-toi ma Puce, » sourit Beckett. « Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? »

-« Non… » soupira la fillette en se carrant contre l'oreiller. « Donkey Monkey ? »

-« On va se charger d'aller te le chercher, c'est promis. Repose-toi maintenant. »

Après un dernier baiser et un dernier regard à l'enfant endormie, Castle et Beckett quittèrent la chambre le cœur plus léger. Alexis allait bien, ils étaient soulagés…

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	15. Visites surprises

_Me revoilà ! Je rencontre des problèmes de connexion et donc comme je ne peux pas publier comme je veux… Sans parler que je fais des heures supp de malade et que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire… Je me rattrape le WE autant que possible…_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Visites surprises**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut pénible pour Beckett car, après avoir été chercher le doudou au loft, elle était retournée au chevet d'Alexis avec Castle. Elle n'avait repris un taxi pour chez elle que tard, lorsque l'infirmière de nuit l'avait gentiment mais sûrement mise à la porte. En effet, un seul parent pouvait rester la nuit et elle devait rentrer pour s'occuper de Jim un peu… Elle avait donc pris un taxi pour découvrir son père, nu comme un ver et endormi au milieu d'un parterre de fleurs. Après sa journée fatigante, elle avait encore dû passer près de deux heures à s'occuper de son paternel et à ranger le désastre qu'était la maison…

-« Eh bien Beckett, » fit Esposito quand il la vit. « Dois-je te rappeler que le jour de relâche est fait pour se reposer un minimum… »

-« Oh la ferme Espo ! » répondit la jeune femme en regardant son téléphone.

Elle n'avait reçu aucun message de Castle et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

-« Pas de nouvelles de ton homme ? »

-« On a quel secteur aujourd'hui ? » changea délibérément de sujet la jeune femme en plongeant un regard sérieux dans celui du latino.

-« Le 32ème. J'ai pas réussi à avoir le 24ème aujourd'hui… » bougonna le jeune homme comme un gamin.

-« Le 32ème ? Ce n'est pas le secteur de l'hôpital pour enfants malades ? »

-« Euh, si… Pourquoi ? »

-« T'occupe ! On y va ! »

Ils commencèrent leur patrouille mais le jeune officier se rendait bien compte que sa partenaire avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil à la jeune femme. Il l'entendit soudain pousser un soupir de soulagement en sortant son téléphone portable.

-« Un problème au paradis avec ton bel écrivain ? »

Mais Beckett décida de l'ignorer, bien trop heureuse et soulager grâce au message qu'elle venait de recevoir et qui disait :

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Entre le passage des infirmières, du médecin et du kiné, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Alexis va bien, elle a bien dormi (mieux que son Papa en tout cas) et ne souffre pas. C'est l'essentiel mais elle réclame ta présence… Peut-être pourrais-tu appeler quand tu auras un peu de temps, ça lui ferait extrêmement plaisir. Sinon Mère va passer tout à l'heure pour nous apporter quelques affaires, je ne veux pas quitter mon bébé. Encore mille merci pour ta présence à nos côtés hier, je n'y serais pas parvenu sans toi… »_

La peur qu'avait ressenti Castle la veille était encore bien vivace en lui et transparaissait dans son message aussi la jeune femme s'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre.

_« Je suis ravie qu'Alexis aille bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je vous promets d'appeler au moins ce soir, comme d'habitude. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier Castle, Alexis et toi êtes mes amis et vous aviez besoin d'un soutien. Les amis sont là pour ça. Prenez soin de vous deux. »_

-« Dis Espo, tu voudras bien faire en sorte qu'on soit du côté du Children Hospital au moment de la pause déjeuner ? »

-« Moi ça m'dérange pas mais pourquoi ? »

-« Dois-je te rappeler que, même si tu conduis, tes oreilles sont à la portée de ma main ? »

-« Allez Beckett ! Ce n'est quand même pas la mort de devoir me dire pourquoi cela semble si important pour toi d'être à proximité du Children Hospital ! »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles, de son côté, Esposito espérait que sa coéquipière allait parler et, de celui de la jeune femme, une véritable bataille faisait rage… Devait-elle lui dire ce bout d'information ou pas ?

-« Après, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je n'y peux rien, » acheva le latino vexé par le mutisme de Beckett. « Mais tu sais, ça risque d'être un sacré problème si on doit faire équipe ensemble… »

-« Alexis s'est cassée la jambe hier et a été opérée en urgence… » murmura alors la jeune femme en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture.

-« Et ça va ? » s'enquit immédiatement le jeune homme de l'inquiétude dans la voix. « La petite je veux dire. »

-« Oui, oui. Elle en a juste pour quatre à cinq jours à l'hôpital et huit semaines de plâtre mais, mis à part ça, elle va bien, » sourit Beckett touchée par le véritable intérêt que montrait son équipier pour la fillette.

C'est alors que quelque chose attira leur attention et qu'ils repassèrent en mode officiers de police jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Il était presque treize heures lorsqu'Esposito gara la voiture de patrouille sur le parking du Children Hospital.

-« Bon, on se retrouve dans une heure ici alors, » dit Beckett impatiente de retrouver les Castle.

-« Prends ton temps, je te couvre ! Et puis, j'ai un truc à faire moi ce midi donc il se peut que je sois un peu en retard. Je t'appelle quand j'arrive. »

-« D'accord… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle arrivait à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre d'Alexis, Beckett sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro d'un certain écrivain. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une sonnerie pour que sa voix de baryton lui réponde.

_-« Kate ! Quel plaisir ! Alors ça y est ? C'est la pause ? »_

-« Oui, » sourit la jeune femme. « Je suis désolée mais la matinée a été pas mal chargée et je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi. Comment va Alexis ? »

_-« Bah attends, je vais te la passer car elle m'arracherait presque le téléphone de la main tellement elle est impatiente ! »_

_-« Kate ! Tu as appelé ! »_

-« Bien sûr ma Puce que j'ai appelé ! Ne l'avais-je pas promis ? »

_-« Si et je t'aime parce que toi tu tiens tes promesses… » soupira la fillette avec un petit air triste._

-« Oh là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_-« Papa il a appelé Maman pour lui dire et elle a même pas voulu me parler car elle avait pas le_ _temps… Et elle a dit à Papa qu'elle pourrait pas venir me voir dans quinze jours comme elle m'avait promis… Papa il me l'a pas dit mais j'ai tout entendu… Pourquoi elle m'aime pas Maman ? »_

-« Oh Alexis, je suis persuadée que ta maman t'aime à sa manière… » répondit Beckett le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux depuis derrière la porte de la fillette avant d'enchainer de manière guillerette pour redonner le sourire à l'enfant. « Maintenant écoute-moi bien, ferme très très fort les yeux et dis-moi ce que tu aimerais le plus en ce moment… »

_-« Humm… Un gros câlin de Papa et de toi en même temps ! »_ répondit Alexis en s'exécutant, ne voyant donc pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. « Mais c'est pas possible car tu es au travail… »

-« Et si je te faisais une surprise ? » dit Beckett en raccrochant son téléphone et entrant plus franchement dans la pièce.

Alexis ouvrit brusquement les yeux et son visage s'illumina en découvrant son amie juste à côté d'elle.

-« 'Tu es là ! Tu es venue ! Mais… Comment ? »

-« Comme on a des jours de repos et des vacances, les policiers ont aussi des pauses déjeuner quand ils peuvent tu sais ma Puce, » sourit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le lit pour accueillir la fillette dans ses bras.

-« T'es trop génial ! Pas vrai Papa ? »

Castle articula un merci à l'attention de la jeune femme qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. L'heure passa à une vitesse folle entre repas, câlins, jeux… Et avant que l'un ou l'autre ne le réalise, un léger coup fut frappé à la porte.

-« Entrez, » répondit Castle mais rien ne se produisit.

Perplexe et surpris, il regarda Beckett et Alexis puis, avec un léger froncement de sourcils, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec la truffe d'un gigantesque ours en peluche accompagné d'une bonne vingtaine de ballons multicolores gonflé à l'hélium.

-« Waouhh ! Comment c'est trop beau ! » s'exclama Alexis depuis son lit.

-« Euh… Excusez-moi mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompé d'endroit… » fit doucement l'écrivain.

C'est alors qu'après avoir pas mal bataillé avec la peluche, la tête d'Esposito fit son apparition juste à côté de celle de l'ours, se calant sur l'épaule de l'animal.

-« Espo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? … » s'enquit la brunette surprise de voir son coéquipier.

Le latino ne répondit rien, bien trop occupé à tenter encore et encore de rentrer dans la chambre. Mais l'énorme ours ne lui rendait pas la tâche aisée, bien au contraire. Il essaya de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il poussait, se mettait sur le côté, passait en premier et tirait, ressortait dans le couloir pour pousser à nouveau mais rien n'y faisait. Castle le regardait faire, visiblement amusé tandis qu'Alexis avait plaqué sa petite main sur sa bouche pour retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait le fou-rire qu'elle sentait monter en elle. De son côté, Beckett quant à elle ne chercha même pas à se retenir et explosa de rire face à la scène burlesque qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-« Dis donc toi, » bougonna Esposito à l'intention de sa collègue. « Et si tu m'aidais à entrer dans cette chambre au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire réagir Castle qui s'avança vers la porte et, d'un geste sûr, replia et fit passer les deux bras de l'ours ce qui libéra le passage brusquement. Déséquilibré par ce mouvement soudain et imprévu, le latino se retrouva propulsé en avant et, sans qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour se reprendre, il s'étala à plat ventre par terre, sa chute amortie par l'ours en peluche. Il en lâcha sa vingtaine de ballons qui finirent leur course au plafond. Cette fois-ci, personne dans la pièce ne put se retenir et la chambre fut envahie d'éclats de rire plus ou moins discrets.

-« Espo, tu as vraiment raté ta carrière ! Tu aurais dû être clown dans un cirque ! Tu aurais fait fureur ! » se moqua Beckett les larmes aux yeux.

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau un petit coup soit frappé à la porte d'entrée de la chambre et que la tête d'une jeune métisse se glisse dans l'embrasure.

-« Je dérange ? » sourit la jeune femme. « Je venais juste prendre des nouvelles d'Alexis. »

-« Lanie ! Tu es venue me voir toi aussi ! » s'exclama Alexis toute heureuse.

Alors que la jeune étudiante en médecine prenait des nouvelles de l'enfant, Beckett en profita pour discuter un moment avec Castle, Esposito complètement hypnotisé par l'infirmière.

-« Ca va toi ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de l'écrivain.

-« Mieux oui. Ma petite fille est de retour, vive, intelligente et d'ici quelques semaines elle pourra recourir et se dépenser ! Et toi ? Pas trop dur ce matin car tu es partie tard hier soir… »

-« Pas de problème, j'ai l'habitude de peu dormir. Martha va venir prendre le relais afin que tu puisses rentrer un peu au loft ? »

-« Pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop. Oui Mère va passer pour voir sa petite cascadeuse comme elle s'est amusée à dire au téléphone mais je ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps elle compte rester ici… La connaissant, ce sera entre deux activités… Du coup, je vais rester avec mes vêtements d'hier car je ne veux pas laisser mon bébé seule à l'hôpital. »

-« Ce n'est pas très sérieux… Tu ne peux pas rester dans les mêmes vêtements pendant toute la durée de l'hospitalisation d'Alexis… De même, ta fille ne peut pas rester dans ces immondes blouses qu'ils prêtent pour les opérations ! »

-« Il y aurait bien une solution mais je ne veux pas te déranger… »

-« Me déranger ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Je pourrais peut-être te confier les clés de mon loft pour que tu ailles nous chercher quelques affaires… Tu comprends, on n'a personne d'autre Pumpkin et moi… »

Beckett observa Castle lui tendre son jeu de clés puis, non sans hésitation, elle acquiesça en souriant doucement.

-« D'accord. »

Un peu confuse, elle referma sa main sur le porte-clés, le cœur battant alors qu'une légère coloration rosée apparut sur les joues. Elle porta alors son regard sur cette petite fille qui lui avait volé une partie de son cœur et qui discutait joyeusement avec Lanie et Esposito dans sa blouse d'hôpital. Cette vision eut le mérite de raffermir sa décision et elle enfourna résolument les clés du loft dans sa poche.

-« Je passerai dès que possible avec tes affaires et celles d'Alexis. Soit ce soir après être passée chez toi, soit demain midi pendant ma pause déjeuner. Ca te va ? »

-« C'est parfait, merci Kate, » répondit avec un sourire l'écrivain avant de se pencher pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui se figea, sous le choc.

-« Respire Beckett, t'es toute rouge… » dit le latino avec un fin sourire alors qu'il avait vu ce qui venait de se passer.

-« La ferme Espo ou bien je te fais bouffer ton couvre-chef ! Bon, on y va ? Ca fait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'on aurait du reprendre la patrouille ! » lança Beckett pour changer de sujet en s'approchant du lit. « Bisous ma Puce. A bientôt ! »

-« A bientôt Kate, » sourit la fillette en s'accrochant à son cou pour lui donner un énorme bisou. « Tu reviens vite hein ? »

-« Promis… »

Sur ce, les deux officiers rejoignirent rapidement leur voiture de patrouille et reprirent leur travail sans plus attendre.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	16. Seule au loft

**Chapitre 16 : Seule au loft**

Une fois sa journée terminée, Beckett mit les mains dans ses poches et sentit les clés des Castle. Elle réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser sans aucun confort un jour de plus. Elle se changea rapidement à la plus grande surprise d'Esposito qui avait plus l'habitude qu'elle traine un peu.

-« Tu retournes voir ton écrivain et sa fille ? » s'enquit-il avec un sourire entendu.

-« Ca ne te regarde en rien Espo ! » lança la jeune femme roulant des yeux alors que la pièce était pleine de collègues plus ou moins curieux.

Elle attrapa sa veste et quitta précipitamment le vestiaire. Cependant, quand le latino rejoignit l'ascenseur quelques minutes plus tard, il eut la surprise de la voir là, appuyée contre le mur les bras croisés. Elle l'attendait visiblement impatiemment et son attitude ne laissait rien présager de bon.

-« Eh bien, pas encore partie ? » demanda le jeune homme optant pour la légèreté.

-« Non je t'attendais, » dit Beckett en attrapant son coéquipier et l'entrainant de force dans l'ascenseur vide. « Tu te fous de moi ou tu le fais exprès ? »

-« Quoi ? » fit Esposito innocemment.

-« Tu ne voulais pas lancer une rumeur sur moi que tu t'y serais pris autrement ! Fais chier Espo ! J'ai pas envie que tout le monde s'intéresse à ma vie ! »

-« Oh allez ! C'est pas parce qu'un ou deux vont parler que ça va tourner en rumeur générale… »

-« Oh bah non ! C'est sûr qu'en parlant d'un 'écrivain' tu n'as pas du tout éveillé la curiosité sur moi ! » dit froidement la jeune femme alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Ignorant complètement les personnes présentes dans le hall, Beckett s'avança menaçante vers le latino, le plaquant contre la paroi de la cabine et piqua son index dans sa poitrine.

-« Plutôt que de te mêler de ma vie, mêle-toi de la tienne et arrête de t'intéresser à la mienne ! Je ne suis pas l'attraction qui te sert à distraire ton existence morne et taciturne ! Alors fous-moi la paix et arrête de penser que nous sommes amis ! »

Alors qu'elle se reculait légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, le jeune homme voulut se passer un peu de baume sur son ego malmené.

-« Arrête un peu ta paranoïa ! C'est pas comme si ils savaient qu'on parle de ça… »

-« Mais tu peux pas fermer ta grande bouche un fois pour toute ! » aboya Beckett en le coupant avant que la situation lui échappe totalement. « Si j'entends quoique ce soit à propos de mes amis, je te jure que je te tire une balle entre les deux yeux ! Flic ou pas ! »

-« Relaxe Beckett ! »

-« Je me relaxerai quand tu arrêteras de te mêler de mes affaires et d'en parler à la terre entière ! »

-« Hum-hum… » les interrompit un raclement bruyant de gorge.

-« Quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme en se retournant pour regarder son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Roy Montgomery, son capitaine. « Oh, excusez-moi… »

-« Je crois que certaines personnes ici aimeraient bien prendre l'ascenseur… »

-« Oh… Bien-sûr Monsieur… A demain Monsieur, » répondit rapidement Beckett, gênée en quittant au plus vite le poste de police.

Une fois dehors, elle héla un taxi et se retrouva une trentaine de minutes plus tard devant l'immeuble de l'écrivain. La reconnaissant, le portier s'avança immédiatement pour lui ouvrir la porte.

-« Mademoiselle Kate, bonjour ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

-« Merci beaucoup. C'est un plaisir partagé. Euh… » fit Beckett soudain mal à l'aise. « Castle, enfin Monsieur Castle m'a demandé de… »

-« Je suis au courant Mademoiselle. Monsieur Rick m'a appelé pour me prévenir de votre venue. Je vous appelle l'ascenseur. »

-« Merci. A tout à l'heure. »

-« Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour descendre le bagage, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi en m'appelant. »

-« Ca ira mais merci beaucoup, » sourit Beckett alors que les portes se refermaient sur elle.

Une fois arrivée dans le loft, elle déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et, après avoir récupéré un sac dans le placard de l'entrée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alexis. Elle resta un moment à s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de la chambre de la petite avant de se diriger vers son armoire.

-« Eh bien ! Ça fait une sacrée garde-robe pour une si jeune fille ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Beckett observa avec attention les vêtements et sourit devant le bon goût évident de Castle.

-« C'est peut-être Papa qui t'habille mais, une chose est sûre, tu n'es pas habillée comme l'as de pique ! Je suis sûre que, fashion victime comme il est, il n'a même plus besoin de l'aide des vendeuses pour dévaliser le rayon pour toi ! »

Elle repéra rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et sortit ainsi plusieurs chemises de nuit, quelques tenues d'intérieur et une tenue pour le jour où elle pourrait enfin sortir et rentrer à la maison. Elle les glissa avec précaution dans le sac et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand elle s'arrêta.

-« Et si je te prenais deux ou trois petites choses pour que tu puisses t'occuper… Un livre ou deux, de quoi dessiner, une poupée peut-être… Tu as l'air d'aimer ça on dirait… Alors, laquelle pourrait-être ta préférée ? »

Après réflexion, Beckett arrêta son choix sur celle qui reposait sur l'oreiller de l'enfant et elle la prit avec précaution avant de la glisser dans le sac de voyage. Après un rapide tour par la salle de bain, elle quitta la chambre d'Alexis satisfaite et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée où Castle lui avait expliqué comment trouver sa chambre. Elle se dirigea donc timidement vers la porte indiquée qu'elle poussa doucement, dévoilant ainsi le vaste bureau de l'écrivain.

-« Alors comme ça c'est ici que tes œuvres prennent forme… » sourit la jeune femme rêveuse en étudiant la pièce attentivement.

Elle resta là un long moment, réfrénant son envie d'aller voir quels livres composaient l'immense collection du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle commençait à faire quelques pas en direction des rayonnages, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-« N'y pense même pas ! » se réprimanda Beckett. « Tu es là pour une raison précise, pas la peine de fouiller comme une vulgaire groupie ! »

La jeune femme se ressaisit donc avant de reprendre son chemin vers la porte du fond de la pièce, celle menant à la chambre du maître des lieux. Soufflant un bon coup, elle l'ouvrit et pénétra dans l'antre de l'écrivain. La surprise put se lire sur son visage face au décor qu'elle découvrait.

-« Eh bien ! Tu as définitivement un goût très sûr en matière de décoration Castle ! » s'exclama la jeune officier en observant la pièce à la dérobée. « Un peu masculine à mon humble avis mais strictement rien ne vient agresser un regard féminin… Chapeau ! »

Non sans une certaine hésitation, Beckett se dirigea sur sa droite où se trouvaient deux portes dont l'une devait forcément mener au dressing de l'écrivain. Elle ouvrit donc la première qu'elle atteignit et découvrit une vaste salle de bain, aussi grande que sa chambre chez son père.

-« Eh bien ! On ne s'embête pas, » sourit la jeune femme en en profitant pour récupérer les affaires de toilette de Castle. « Mon dieu ! Tu as presque plus de produits de beauté que moi ! »

Roulant des yeux devant ce constat, la brunette sélectionna ce qu'elle considéra comme essentiel et les rangea dans une trousse qu'elle glissa dans son sac avant de rejoindre le dressing. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, elle pénétra dans la pièce doucement et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

-« Si celui d'Alexis était impressionnant, le tien est digne d'un magasin ! Quel métro sexuel tu fais quand même ! » souffla-t-elle en souriant n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer une journée shopping avec son ami.

Beckett ne put se retenir de s'avancer vers les costumes de marque et de laisser courir ses doigts sur les tissus raffinés. Elle admira pendant un long moment encore le luxe des vêtements avant de se mettre en quête de tout le nécessaire indispensable à l'écrivain. Elle glissa dans le sac plusieurs T-shirts, quelques chemises, un jean et deux pantalons d'intérieur puis elle se tourna vers la commode et ses tiroirs qu'elle évitait depuis le début. Cependant elle était bien consciente qu'elle allait devoir lui prendre quelques dessous de rechange. Elle souffla un bon coup et ouvrit le premier tiroir pour tomber sur ses chaussettes. Elle en mit quelques paires dans le sac. Elle en ouvrit plusieurs autres avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'elle chargeait : les caleçons de Castle. Elle rougit légèrement alors qu'elle attrapait rapidement une poignée de caleçons quand soudain…

-« Richard ? Tu as quit… Kate ! Darling ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama Martha en pénétrant dans la pièce faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui en perdit ses caleçons. « Oh ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ma Chère ! »

Très gênée, Beckett se précipita au sol pour ramasser ce qu'elle avait laissé tomber en rougissant de plus belle.

-« Vous savez Darling, » sourit Martha en voyant son malaise. « J'aurais dû me douter que mon fils vous aurait demandé de l'aide. Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes là pour soutenir mon garçon… Je ne suis pas toujours très présente quand je suis en représentation… »

-« Je suis persuadée que vous faites de votre mieux Martha, » sourit doucement la jeune femme avant de pouffer de rire en découvrant l'un des caleçons de l'écrivain à l'effigie de Batman. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

-« Ne m'en parlez pas ! Si vous saviez jusqu'à quel âge il a porté la cape ! J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais la lâcher mais bon… Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure visiblement… »

-« Je suis certaine que ce sont les gadgets de Batman qui lui plaisent tant, » sourit la jeune femme.

-« Oui, tout à fait Darling ! »

-« Un vrai gamin… »

Beckett finit rapidement le sac et le ferma avant de se relever pour faire face à l'actrice.

-« Bon et bien, puisque vous vous chargez des affaires pour mon fils et ma petite-fille, je vais pouvoir retourner à ma répétition et je ne peux plus me défiler malheureusement… J'ai un peu trop tiré sur la corde ces derniers temps… Dites-leur bien surtout que je m'arrangerai pour passer les voir ce soir, avant la représentation. Embrassez-les pour moi ! »

-« Je vous le promets Martha. »

-« Merci, » soupira la rouquine. « J'aimerai tellement être auprès d'eux en ce moment… »

-« Je n'en doute pas, » sourit la jeune femme.

Martha déposa un baiser sur la joue de Beckett et disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue laissant la jeune femme interdite au milieu du dressing de l'écrivain. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et, non sans avoir attrapé l'ordinateur de l'écrivain, quitta l'appartement avec son sac pour se rendre à l'hôpital et retrouver les Castle.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	17. Alcool et Jalousie

**Chapitre 17 : Alcool et jalousie**

Beckett passa rapidement à l'hôpital déposer le sac et jouer un peu avec Alexis, permettant ainsi à Castle de prendre une douche et de se rafraîchir. Une fois Martha arrivée, elle en profita pour s'éclipser ne souhaitant pas laisser son père seul une fois de plus malgré l'air boudeur de l'écrivain. Une petite heure plus tard, la jeune femme arrivait chez elle, et soupira rien qu'en imaginant ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur de la maison. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais, avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son père. Son visage ne lui dit rien qui vaille…

-« Ah ! Te voilà enfin toi ! » accusa Jim d'une voix pâteuse et une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide à la main.

-« Bonsoir à toi aussi Papa. Je vais bien merci et toi ? »

-« Ne fais pas l'insolente ! N'oublie pas que je suis ton père et que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu me dois des explications sur tes allers et venues dans cette maison ! »

-« Je te rappelle que je suis majeure et que j'ai un travail ! »

-« C'est ça, abandonne-moi toi aussi ! Comme ta mère ! »

-« Je t'interdis de parler de Maman comme ça ! Surtout pas dans ton état actuel ! C'est toi Papa qui m'abandonne, pas le contraire ! »

-« Moi je suis là ! Toute la journée ! »

-« Tu parles ! Avec une bouteille d'alcool toujours à portée de main ! On peut jamais te parler ! Quand je rentre du travail… »

-« Parlons-en de ton 'travail' ! » ironisa méchamment Jim en roulant des yeux. « Tu avais un superbe avenir de juriste devant toi et, toi, tu abandonnes tout pour quoi ? Un boulot de flic de merde, mal payé et où tu peux te prendre une balle à tout instant ?! Laisse-moi rire ! »

-« C'est mon choix Papa ! Mon choix et celui de personne d'autre ! »

-« C'est justement ce que je te reproche ! Tu as pensé à moi ? Non ! » accusa l'homme avec un regard haineux.

-« Penser à toi ? Mais Papa, est-ce que tu penses à moi quand tu te sors une énième bouteille pour te noyer dedans ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi quand je dois te ramasser sur le sol ou quand je dois ramasser les immondices que tu as faites dans les maisons ? »

-« Oh laisse-moi rire ! Je ne fais pas tout ça ! »

-« Tu rigoles là ? Si tu vois rien c'est parce que, après une journée de travail, quand je rentre le soir, je ramasse et je range tout ! » répondit la jeune femme les yeux plein de larmes et luttant pour ne pas les laisser couler. « Mais si tu veux vraiment, je ne range plus et je te laisse avec ta merde ! Comme ça tu verrais le lendemain ! »

Cette accusation laissa un instant Jim sans voix et Beckett en profita pour enfin rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

-« Tiens, regarde Papa ! Ouvre les yeux bordel ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Regarde ce que tu me fais vivre tous les jours depuis que je suis rentrée à New York ! Tu as fait fuir tout le monde ! Les voisins n'osent plus rien dire de peur que tu les agresses ! J'en ai marre Papa ! Tu te rends compte que, pour avoir la paix, je me suis installée un petit frigo dans ma chambre ! Tu trouves ça normal toi ? »

-« De toute manière, tu ne m'aimes plus… »

-« Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi là ! Je ne t'aime plus ? Alors c'est pour ça que je rentre tous les soirs en ayant peur de ce que je vais découvrir, de l'état pitoyable dans lequel je vais te trouver ? Parce que je ne t'aime pas ? » s'estomaqua la jeune femme.

-« Peut-être mais tu trouves toujours mieux à faire… Tu ne rentres plus chaque jour ! Tu disparais et tu me caches tes sourires ! »

-« Non mais je rêve ! Tu te fous de moi ? Quand je rentre, tu es bourré ou tu cuves ou tu n'es même pas là ! Alors oui, des fois, je préfère faire autre chose que de voir tes dernières conneries ! J'en ai marre Papa ! Je suis fatiguée ! »

-« Pour moi tu es fatiguée mais je suis sûr que pour la personne des messages qui te donne le sourire dès le matin c'est jamais le cas ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne sais plus rien de ma vie ! Cette personne qui m'envoie des messages en sait plus sur moi que toi ! Toi mon propre père Elle me réapprend à sourire, elle me fait me sentir bien. Elle me fait comprendre que je suis importante à ses yeux, que j'existe encore ! Alors oui, en ce moment, mes sourires lui sont réservés car elle me fait tout simplement me sentir vivante ! »

-« Et bien si c'est tellement le cas, si tu es si vivante auprès de cette personne, tu n'as qu'à aller le rejoindre car je suis sûr que c'est un homme ! Il te baise bien au moins ? »

-« Tu veux tout savoir Papa ? Elle s'appelle Alexis… »

-« Quoi ? T'es gouine ? »

-« Et elle a cinq ans ! » hurla Beckett alors que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux brumeux, le cœur ravagé par les accusations de son père.

Sur ce, Beckett tourna le dos à son père et courut se réfugier dans le cocon de sa chambre. Ayant besoin de tranquillité et de se reconstruire après les terribles paroles de son père, elle s'enferma à clé et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Instinctivement, elle sortit son téléphone et composa rapidement un message qu'elle envoya avant de s'entourer dans une couverture.

_« Hey, comment va Alexis ? »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver et redonna le sourire et du baume au cœur à la jeune femme.

_« Elle va très bien et dort comme un ange. Merci pour mon portable, j'en profite pour écrire un peu. Mais et toi ? Tu es bien rentrée ? Tu as déjà mangé ? »_

C'est alors que des coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

-« Bordel Katherine ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ! On n'a pas terminé ! »

-« Moi j'en ai fini pour ce soir Jim ! Bonne nuit ! »

Alors que son père tambourinait encore et encore à la porte de sa chambre, Beckett laissa libre cours à ses larmes, se raccrocha à son téléphone et pria intérieurement pour que sa porte tienne le coup.

_« Je suis rentrée sans problème et là je réfléchis à mon diner. »_

Alors qu'elle entendait son père faiblir derrière la porte, son portable vibra, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

_« Tu réfléchis ? Mon œil ! Tu n'as rien mangé et tu ne mangeras rien ! Je viens de trouver ton adresse grâce au service de voiturier et je m'occupe de ton diner. Débrouille-toi pour être devant chez toi dans vingt minutes. »_

La jeune femme resta un instant en contemplation devant les dires de Castle. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais la plus récurrente restait la même : comment faisait-il pour la connaitre à ce point ?

-« Il ne manquerait plus que tu me commandes Thaï… » marmonna la brunette interdite.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un nouveau message arriva.

_« On t'attend devant chez toi avec ton diner ! Pas besoin de prévoir la monnaie, le pourboire a été versé également alors dépêche-toi ! »_

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, elle attrapa son manteau et sortit par la fenêtre pour éviter son père. Elle rejoignit le livreur et récupéra son sac avec un mot de remerciement à l'attention du jeune homme puis retourna dans sa chambre par le même chemin. Elle se débarrassa, s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le sachet de papier avant de se figer de stupeur. Elle attrapa rapidement son téléphone.

_« Comment as-tu su ? »_

Le sac renfermait en effet ses plats préférés du meilleurs Thaï du quartier. Se léchant les lèvres avec envie, elle sortit les boîtes avant d'attaquer avec appétit et plaisir son diner. Elle prenait tellement bonheur à savourer son repas qu'elle n'entendit pas son téléphone mais, une fois rassasiée, elle s'apprêtait à le remercier quand elle vit qu'il lui avait répondu.

_« Je tiens à toi Kate et j'écoute tout ce que tu me dis, même si ça te parait minime ou anodin. Régale-toi surtout. »_

Touchée par les propos de Castle, Beckett commença à se poser mille questions. Dans quel type de relation s'était-elle lancée ? Elle était consciente de ne pas pouvoir faire marche arrière sous peine de faire souffrir une petite fille de cinq ans qui avait déjà ravi son cœur et qui avait elle aussi eu son quota d'abandon dans sa si courte vie…

_« C'était excellent merci. Je n'en reviens pas que tu es commandé mes plats préférés ! »_

Le cœur de la brunette battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans et la tournure de son attachement aux Castle multipliait ses craintes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ou tout ça allait aboutir mais elle était consciente qu'ils étaient devenus son roc, son étoile polaire dans ce monde qui avait perdu tout repère depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle était terrifiée et en même temps elle était heureuse… Alors qu'elle mettait les restes dans le frigo et ce qui devait être à la poubelle, elle entendit un bruit sourd dernière sa porte suivi d'un bruit de verre cassé. Son père venait de s'effondrer ivre mort le long de sa porte et, dans sa chute, avait fracassé sa bouteille sur le sol.

-« Bon et bien demain matin je devrais partir par la fenêtre… Une fois de plus… Tu m'épuises Papa… » marmonna le cœur lourd la jeune femme alors que de nouvelles larmes venaient inonder ses magnifiques yeux hazel.

_« Je t'ai juste pris ce que moi je préfère… Passe une bonne nuit et prends soin de toi. A bientôt. »_

Ce dernier message de Castle lui réchauffa le cœur et, alors qu'elle se glissait sous les couvertures, Beckett attrapa le premier roman de Castle que sa mère lui avait offert un jour. C'est en relisant ses passages préférés qu'elle s'endormit un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant les six jours que dura l'hospitalisation de la petite Alexis, Beckett se rendit quotidiennement au chevet de la fillette pendant ses pauses déjeuners. En effet, Esposito s'était arrangé avec son contact au dispatch pour qu'ils aient le 32e secteur chaque jour. Ce n'était pas non plus totalement désintéressé puisqu'une certaine infirmière lui avait tapé dans l'œil… Ce que, bien sûr, Beckett ne manquait jamais de lui faire remarquer…

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

_Reviews ?_


	18. Home Sweet Home

**Chapitre 18 : Home Sweet Home**

Le jour de la sortie d'Alexis coïncida avec le jour de repos de Beckett et c'est sans surprise que Lanie la vit arriver le sourire aux lèvres. Depuis leur première discussion le jour de l'opération, les deux jeunes femmes avaient noué une certaine complicité et prenaient plaisir à discuter ensemble tous les jours. Elles avaient échangé leurs numéros et, en plus de Castle, la brunette passait ses soirées à parler par messages interposés avec la métisse.

-« Mazette ! Quel sourire ! »

-« Je suis heureuse qu'Alexis aille suffisamment bien pour rentrer chez elle. Elle va pouvoir retrouver son univers et son rythme bien à elle. »

-« Mouais… C'est ce que tu veux bien dire mais… J'ai ressenti un lien très fort entre toi et l'écrivain qui sert de père à ce petit ange. »

-« C'est normal, nous sommes amis, » répondit Beckett comme si de rien n'était et ignorant le sourire narquois de sa nouvelle amie en prenant le chemin de la chambre de l'enfant.

-« C'est seulement que… »

-« Je pense que ça ne te regarde pas Lanie, » coupa la jeune femme mal à l'aise d'être sous l'œil vif de la métisse.

-« Certes mais j'ai des yeux pour voir et ce que je vois, ce que tout le monde voit, c'est deux êtres qui se plaisent. »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama la brunette incrédule.

-« Et, visiblement, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas vous en rendre compte ou bien à ne pas vouloir vous en rendre compte… »

Cette dernière remarque fit stopper net Beckett qui se retourna vers Lanie. Cette dernière eut le temps d'apercevoir toute une multitude d'émotions dans les yeux si expressifs de sa nouvelle amie avant que la brunette ne les verrouille pour reprendre un masque d'impassivité.

-« Kate, je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise mais pour te faire ouvrir un peu les yeux… »

-« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Lanie, ça ne te regarde en rien. »

Devant le regard buté et fermé de la brunette, la métisse décida de ne pas insister plus et les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur chemin en direction de la chambre d'Alexis.

-« Kate ! » s'exclama la fillette ivre de joie en tendant ses bras vers sa grande amie. « Mais ce n'est pas l'heure de manger… »

-« Non mais comme mon jour de repos coïncidait avec ta sortie de l'hôpital, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait… Continuer notre journée de l'autre jour. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Mais je ne peux plus rien faire avec ma jambe dans le plâtre… » bouda la fillette alors que Beckett la prenait doucement dans ses bras.

-« Tu sais que tu ressembles à ton père quand tu fais cette tête-là, » sourit la jeune femme en chatouillant doucement Alexis. « Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas trop bouger qu'on ne peut rien faire ! »

-« Comme quoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… Jouer à des jeux de société, regarder un dessin animé… Il y a plein de choses qu'on pourrait faire, j'en suis persuadée ! »

-« Comme construire une cabane dans le salon avec Papa et toi avant de regarder un dessin animé depuis la cabane ? » demanda la fillette les yeux pétillant de joie.

-« Oui, pourquoi pas, » sourit la jeune femme avec tendresse en imaginant ce que ça pouvait donner.

-« Papa, qu'en est-ce qu'on y va ? Je veux construire une cabane avec Kate et toi moi ! Vite ! »

-« Doucement Pumpkin, Nous aurons tout le temps d'en faire une et de savourer un film depuis notre cabane bien avant que Kate ne doive rentrer chez elle. »

Le médecin passa et leur donna les dernières instructions avant de les quitter avec la promesse de les revoir bientôt pour la radio de contrôle. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Alexis se tourna vers Lanie avec un regard timide.

-« Dis-moi tout Chérie, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

-« C'est toi qui va venir à la maison pour la piqûre tous les jours ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-« Oh… Euh… » fit la jeune étudiante en médecine mal à l'aise en regardant Beckett puis Castle.

-« S'il te plait Papa… Lanie elle ai pas mal et je la connais et elle est gentille… »

-« Elle a peut-être autre chose à faire que de venir jusqu'à la maison pour te faire ta piqûre. Et puis, comment elle ferait les jours où elle travaille ici à l'hôpital ? »

-« Mais elle fait pas mal elle… » pleurnicha Alexis.

-« Et si on faisait un deal ma Chérie ? » proposa la métisse en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant. « Dans la mesure où tes parents sont d'accord… »

Beckett roula des yeux sachant que sa nouvelle amie faisait tout pour lui faire passer son message de plus tôt coute que coute.

-« Je viendrai les jours où cela sera possible. Pour les autres jours, je connais quelques collègues qui ont des doigts de fée et avec lesquelles tu ne sentiras rien du tout ! »

-« Promis ? »

-« Juré ! »

-« Papa, Kate, dites oui ! S'il vous plait… »

Une fois les modalités des visites de Lanie mises en place, Castle, Beckett et Alexis prirent la direction du loft. Dans la voiture, la fillette s'endormit contre la jeune femme et les deux adultes discutèrent calmement. Une fois arrivés devant l'immeuble, la brunette s'occupa de la petite pendant que l'écrivain prenait le sac et les béquilles.

-« Monsieur Rick, Mesdemoiselles Kate et Alexis ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous ! Comment va la petite ? »

-« Un peu fatiguée mais c'est sa première sortie depuis presqu'une semaine. Ca ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil à la maison, » sourit Castle en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

-« Les gens de l'immeuble se sont cotisés et m'ont envoyé acheter une petite surprise pour Mademoiselle Alexis. Vous la trouverez sur le guéridon de votre entrée Monsieur. »

-« Merci beaucoup mais il ne fallait pas… » remercia Castle touché par le geste. « Tu viens Kate, Pumpkin doit commencer à sérieusement peser… »

Une fois au loft, Beckett installa Alexis sur le canapé pendant que l'écrivain rangeait les affaires du sac et se mettait à l'aise. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il avait les bras chargés de couvertures et de coussins ce qui amusa beaucoup la jeune femme.

-« Je t'ai mis une tenue d'intérieur dans la salle de bain d'Alexis au cas où tu voudrais te mettre à l'aise. »

-« Kate ? » appela alors la voix endormie d'Alexis.

-« Oui ma Puce ? » répondit la jeune femme en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Tu veux bien m'aider à me mettre en pyjama ? Je sais qu'on est le matin mais je suis fatiguée… Et puis, si Papa et toi vous êtes en tenue d'intérieur, je peux être en pyjama, non ? »

-« Voyons déjà pour te mettre toi en pyjama ! » sourit la jeune femme en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

-« Un peu oui… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas toutes les deux, je m'occupe de tout ! »

-« Papa, pas de smorlettes ! C'est trop pas bon et ça va faire fuir Kate et moi je veux pas ! »

-« Rabat-joie ! » sourit Castle en les voyant disparaitre à l'étage en discutant joyeusement.

A l'étage, les deux filles s'amusaient comme des petites folles sur le lit de la petite, se chatouillant, se chamaillant jusqu'à ce que l'aînée en arrive à crier grâce entre deux fous-rire. Elles se calmèrent, heureuse d'être ensemble puis Beckett aida Alexis à enfiler son pyjama.

-« Dis Kate, pourquoi tu mets pas les vêtements que Papa il a préparé pour toi ? Grams elle a voulu faire la belle une fois mais après elle avait mal partout, depuis elle met une tenue d'intérieur elle aussi. »

-« Bon d'accord. Attend-moi, je te rejoins dans un instant. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles redescendirent et, après avoir déjeuné dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire des jeux de société, des dessins ou encore raconter des histoires. Fatiguée, Alexis finit par s'endormir sur le canapé pendant que Castle et Beckett se mettaient à préparer le diner.

-« Merci pour cette journée, » sourit l'écrivain tout en coupant les légumes.

-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier voyons. J'avais promis une journée entière à Alexis et, pour moi, une journée avec une opération au milieu n'est pas conforme à ma promesse. »

-« Ca n'a pas de prix pour elle. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'ailleurs. Tu lui as redonné une étincelle dans les yeux qu'elle avait perdue depuis longtemps. »

Touchée par les paroles de Castle, Beckett ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle resta un moment silencieuse tout en s'abonnant à sa tâche. Au moment où l'écrivain allait dire quelque chose pour que le malaise passe, la jeune femme prit la parole.

-« Alexis m'a redonné le sourire tu sais… »

Emu par l'aveu de sa compagne, le jeune homme décida de continuer la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Ils passèrent un agréable moment ensemble à discuter, apprenant encore un peu plus à se connaître et y prenant un grand plaisir. L'amitié entre eux était vraiment forte, par moment ils finissaient les phrases de l'autre voire même ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. C'était assez curieux, effrayant et grisant en même temps mais c'était eux. Jamais encore la jeune femme n'avait connu une telle chose. Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans et cela lui faisait peur, elle aurait dû fuir mais elle s'y refusait, c'était déjà trop tard…

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	19. Une soirée hors du temps

**Excellente année 2013 à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Une soirée hors du temps**

Alors qu'ils allaient passer à table, Martha arriva au loft les bras chargés de paquets.

-« Richard, je suis rentrée ! » s'annonça la rouquine avec enthousiasme. « Je me suis arrangée pour me faire remplacer par ma doublure pour être avec ma petite-fille chérie ! Oh Kate ! Darling ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! Vous allez bien ? »

-« Très bien Martha, merci. Et vous ? » répondit avec un sourire sincère la jeune femme en acceptant un chaleureux baiser de l'actrice.

-« Beaucoup mieux maintenant que mes petits sont enfin de retour à la maison ! » répondit avec émotion Martha en s'asseyant à leurs côtés à table.

-« Je vais te chercher un couvert, » sourit Castle en se levant, heureux de l'interaction entre sa mère et son amie.

Le diner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur puis Martha offrit les 'quelques' petits présents qu'elle avait rapporté pour tout le monde y compris Beckett qui en fut plus que surprise.

-« Darling, je vous ai pris ce petit quelque chose car j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous quand je l'ai vu dans la vitrine de la boutique. Je savais que je vous reverrai et donc que j'aurai l'occasion de vous l'offrir. »

-« Oh mais il ne fallait pas Martha, » répondit la jeune femme mal à l'aise et gênée.

-« Allons, allons ! Vous êtes là pour ma famille et vous leur avez redonné le sourire ! C'est normal que je vous remercie voyons. Allez, ouvrez vite que je sache si ça vous plait ! »

Timidement, Beckett souleva le couvercle de la boîte pour découvrir un superbe pull tout à fait dans ses goûts. Si elle l'avait vu dans une vitrine, elle serait entrée dans la boutique pour l'acheter. Les larmes aux yeux, elle releva son visage vers Martha.

-« Merci, c'est magnifique, » dit-elle la voix pleine d'émotions.

-« Bon, les enfants, ce n'est pas tout mais je suis fatiguée ! Je vais profiter de cette soirée de relâche pour me refaire une peau de bébé ! Bonne nuit Richard ! Bonne nuit ma petite Alexis et bonne nuit à vous Kate ! Au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt ! » dit Martha en disparaissant à l'étage après avoir déposé une bise à chacune des trois personnes présentes autour de la table.

-« Papa, on peut commencer à faire notre cabane maintenant ? » demanda alors la voix fluette d'Alexis.

-« Tu me laisses débarrasser la table et je te promets qu'on s'y attèle tout de suite après, » sourit Castle devant l'impatience de sa fille.

-« Et si je m'occupais de débarrasser et de ranger pendant que vous, les Castle, vous vous occupez de construire cette fameuse cabane dont j'entends parler depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôpital. »

-« Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser tout faire Kate ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »

-« Puisque je te le propose Castle, » répondit Beckett en roulant des yeux. « Allez, file jouer avec ta fille au lieu de dire des âneries ! Je m'occupe du reste. »

La jeune femme rassembla les assiettes et, sans un mot de plus, prit la direction de la cuisine. L'écrivain la regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers Alexis.

-« Bon, puisque nous avons du temps devant nous, que dirais-tu Pumpkin de commencer notre construction afin de montrer à Kate de quoi, nous, les Castle, sommes capables ? »

-« Oh oui Papa ! » s'exclama la fillette pleine d'entrain en enroulant le cou de son père au moment où il la soulevait dans ses bras. « Il faut que la cabane elle soit grande pour nous trois et confortable et aussi solide ! Oh ! Et belle aussi, comme ça Kate elle aura envie d'en refaire elle aussi ! »

-« Tout un programme en quelque sorte, » sourit Castle en déposant Alexis sur le canapé. « Mon petit génie de la construction pense-t-elle que nous avons suffisamment de munition avec tout ce que j'ai déjà apporté ? »

-« Bah non Papa ! Ce sera pas assez confortable ! Pourquoi tu prends pas les couvertures de ta chambre ? Elles sont trop confortables et tout et tout ! Allez s'te plait… C'est trop bien quand tu les prends pour faire la cabane et pour se coucher c'est trop bien ! »

-« A tes ordres Pumpkin ! » sourit l'écrivain en prenant la direction de sa chambre. « Ne commence pas sans moi ! »

-« Comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose, » soupira Alexis avant de se tourner vers la cuisine. « Tu t'en sors Kate ? »

-« Oui ma Puce, ne t'en fais pas, » répondit la jeune femme en souriant. « Ce n'est pas une tâche très difficile et puis ça te laisse un peu de temps toute seule avec ton Papa. »

-« Mais j'aime bien être avec toi moi… »

-« Alexis, je suis restée avec toi toute la journée et, une fois ta cabane fabriquée, je serai de nouveau auprès de toi ! Et puis… Quelque chose me dit que la construction est un grand moment entre ton Papa et toi, je me trompe ? »

-« Non… Même Grand-Mère nous regarde faire, » approuva en souriant la fillette.

-« Alors profite de ce moment. Je ne suis pas loin de toute manière. »

-« Me revoilà ! » s'annonça alors Castle, provoquant l'hilarité générale car il disparaissait complètement sous une montagne de couvertures. « Les couvertures de Mademoiselle Castle sont avancées. »

-« Cool »

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Beckett rangea la cuisine et les restes du repas tout en observant le manège du père et de sa fille. Stratégies, franche camaraderie et fous-rires ponctuaient la création typiquement 'Castle' dans sa démesure.

-« Kate ! On a fini nous, tu en es où toi ? » appela soudain Alexis.

-« Mais j'ai terminé ma Puce, » sourit Beckett en s'approchant doucement. « Ca va faire cinq bonnes minutes que je vous observe avec attention. »

-« Elle est belle hein ma cabane ? » demanda la fillette avec fierté.

-« Très ! Mais je pense que tu peux aussi remercier ton père pour ça, non ? »

-« Si, tu as raison Kate. Merci Papa ! Tu es le meilleur Papa du monde entier ! » s'exclama Alexis avant de se pendre au cou de son père.

-« Waouh ! Merci Pumpkin ! Tu es un amour de fille toi aussi, » souffla Castle en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras. « Bon, et que souhaites-tu regarder ce soir depuis notre cabane de douceur ? »

-« Mulan ! » s'exclama bruyamment la fillette avec enthousiasme.

-« J'aurai dû le parier, » soupira l'écrivain. « Kate, tu veux bien aider Alexis à s'installer confortablement pendant que je mets Mulan à la télé ? »

-« Aucun problème Castle et arrête de râler car j'ai mes sources… Sources selon lesquels une certaine personne avait une réelle fascination pour un certain super héro masqué et porteur d'une cape…. »

-« Lalalalala ! Je n'ai rien entendu ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en s'éloignant rapidement faisant rire les deux femmes.

Lorsque Castle revint s'installer dans la cabane, il ne put empêcher son cœur de fondre à la vision qui se présentait à lui. Beckett était confortablement installée dans leur abri de fortune en position semi-assise et Alexis avait trouvé sa place contre elle tout en jouant avec son singe en peluche qu'elle avait trouvé sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-« Je peux ? » demanda doucement l'écrivain ne voulant pas les déranger.

-« Bien sûr ! Viens Papa ! » sourit la fillette en tapotant la place à côté d'elle. « Mets-toi là parce que, comme ça, je serai entre toi et Kate. Il ne manque plus que Grand-Mère et je serais dans les bras des trois personnes que j'aime le plus au monde en dehors de Donkey Monkey ! »

Castle s'installa donc en jetant un regard incertain à Beckett mais fut soulagé de la voir sourire malgré l'émotion et les angoisses qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux si expressifs. De son côté, la jeune femme décida de mettre temporairement un mouchoir sur ses peurs pour profiter pleinement du moment présent, l'altercation avec son père encore très vive dans son esprit.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce film ? Mulan ? »

-« Tu connais pas Mulan ? » s'exclamèrent les deux Castle en regardant leur amie d'un air dubitatif.

-« Euh… Non… »

-« Tu vas voir c'est trop bien ! C'est une jeune chinoise qui va se battre contre les envahisseurs même si elle a pas le droit parce que c'est une fille et… »

-« Stop Alexis ! Tu ne vas pas tout raconter à Kate quand même… »

-« Oh ! Pardon… » fit la fillette en se couvrant la bouche avec sa main. « Je suis désolée Katie, c'est juste que j'aime tellement ce dessin animé… »

Inconsciente de l'émotion qu'elle venait de susciter chez Beckett, la rouquine se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tenta de faire passer la boule qui avait élue domicile dans le milieu de sa gorge à l'évocation de ce surnom qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis des mois. Castle remarqua tout de suite les yeux embués de larmes et la respiration subitement difficile de la jeune femme. Inquiet, il posa une main sur l'avant-bras qui entourait sa fille.

-« Ca va ? » articula-t-il sans un mot.

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête avant de reprendre tant bien que mal à l'intention d'Alexis.

-« C'est… C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Et si on le regardait ? »

Cela faisait à peine une vingtaine de minutes que le film avait commencé quand l'écrivain se rendit compte que sa fille s'était profondément endormie dans les bras de la jeune officier. Avec un sourire attendri, il remonta sur Alexis la couverture et reporta son attention sur son amie.

-« Tu veux qu'on se mette plus à l'aise ? Sur le canapé par exemple… » proposa Castle.

-« Non, c'est gentil mais en fait, j'aime bien ce cocon que tu as créé avec la Puce. Je m'y sens bien et le quitter serait comme trahir la confiance qu'Alexis a placée en moi… »

-« Merci Kate. »

-« Non merci à toi pour ta présence et ton soutien. Merci aussi de ne pas me pousser à te parler quand je ne m'en sens pas la force… »

-« J'apprends la patience avec toi mais je sens au plus profond de moi que c'est pour la bonne cause. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais… Je sais que c'est important et que tu me parleras quand tu estimeras que le moment sera opportun, quand tu auras confiance en moi aussi. »

Le silence se fit pendant un moment, chacun d'entre eux perdu dans ses pensées pendant que le dessin animé défilait toujours sous leurs yeux.

-« Mes parents m'appelaient toujours Katie, » dit soudain Beckett d'une toute petite voix. « Mais quand Maman est morte, Papa a arrêté… Personne ne m'a plus appelé comme ça depuis… »

-« Je suis désolé Kate… » répondit l'écrivain compatissant en posant à nouveau sa main sur son avant-bras. « Je vais dire à Alexis de ne plus t'appel… »

-« Non ! Je t'en prie ! Laisse-la m'appeler comme elle veut ! En fait, même si ça m'a surprise, ça m'a fait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un auquel je tiens et qui tient à moi m'appeler ainsi. »

-« Alors je ne dirai rien, promis. »

-« Elle me manque tu sais… Ma mère je veux dire… » souffla alors la jeune femme avec émotion alors qu'elle fuyait son regard. « Elle était toujours de bonne humeur, trouvait toujours du temps pour moi, même quand elle travaillait sur de gros dossiers… »

Une larme solitaire s'échappa et Castle la recueillit avec douceur faisant relever le visage de Beckett par la même occasion.

-« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde car, pour avoir eu une fille aussi merveilleuse que toi, ta mère ne pouvait qu'être exceptionnelle… »

Le couple discuta un long moment de Johanna Beckett et finit par s'endormir dans la cabane blottis au plus près sachant qu'Alexis se trouvait toujours entre eux. C'est ainsi que Martha les découvrit un peu après minuit quand elle descendit se chercher un verre. Elle s'approcha doucement et ne put empêcher le sourire qui étira ses lèvres quand elle s'aperçut que, dans leur sommeil, leurs mains s'étaient liées, leurs doigts enlacés au dessus de la fillette. Touchée par l'image sous ses yeux, elle s'empressa d'aller chercher son polaroïd et revint pour les prendre en photo. Elle en prit une pour Alexis, une pour son fils et enfin une dernière qu'elle glissa discrètement dans le sac à main de Beckett. Sans bruit et sans se faire remarquer, elle remonta dans sa chambre, heureuse pour sa famille et pour cette jeune femme qui semblait en avoir autant besoin qu'eux.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	20. Brisée

_Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai de publication. Problèmes perso et de connexion._

**Attention** : Si vous n'avez pas le moral, ne lisez pas tout de suite... C'est un chapitre dur... Très dur...

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Brisée**

Le lendemain matin, Beckett fut la première à se réveiller. Tout d'abord elle se sentit bien, cela faisait des semaines, des mois qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Lentement, elle reprit conscience de son environnement, le poids contre sa poitrine, sa main emprisonnée, la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait… Elle ouvrit alors timidement ses yeux pour rencontrer une masse rousse et tout lui revint en mémoire : la journée de la veille, la soirée en famille et la discussion sous la cabane… Après, elle ne se souvenait de rien du tout avant son réveil. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que la main qui était liée à la sienne ne pouvait être que celle que Castle, celle d'Alexis étant bien trop petite pour envelopper sa main de cette façon. Le plus discrètement possible, elle la récupéra mais réveilla l'écrivain.

-« Bonjour, » marmonna le jeune homme encore endormi en se frottant les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Merveilleusement merci et toi ? »

-« Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, » sourit Castle en s'étirant doucement.

-« Mon Dieu ! Quelle heure est-il ? » s'exclama soudain la jeune femme en se redressant, oubliant temporairement Alexis qui dormait sur elle.

-« Humm… » grogna la fillette avant de s'assoir en bâillant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe… »

-« Oh ma Puce, je suis désolée pour ce réveil en fanfare… » s'excusa Beckett en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de l'enfant. « Je viens juste de me réveiller et j'ai peur d'être en retard pour le travail… »

-« Il est six heures et demi du matin donc tu as même le temps de te préparer tranquillement et d'être à l'heure au poste. »

-« Mais je dois passer chez moi pour me changer ! »

-« Kate, tu vas être en uniforme toute la journée ! Tu peux bien porter les mêmes vêtements d'hier matin sachant que tu as passé le reste du temps en tenue d'intérieur ! Ce n'est donc pas comme si tu venais de passer vingt-quatre heures dans les mêmes habits ! »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« J'en suis sûr ! Et si tu es tellement mal à l'aise avec ça, tu n'as qu'à venir avec une tenue de rechange la prochaine fois, juste au cas où, » sourit malicieusement l'écrivain en prenant sa fille dans ses bras tel un bouclier.

-« C'est ça ! Prends ta fille blessée pour te défendre ! » ironisa Beckett en roulant des yeux. « En attendant, moi je file me préparer ! A bientôt ma Puce. »

La jeune femme embrassa la fillette avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier. Elle redescendit une demi-heure plus tard pour trouver Alexis profondément rendormie sous la cabane et Castle dans la cuisine en train de préparer des pancakes.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

-« Je nourris mon officier de police préférée, » répondit naturellement le jeune homme. « Si tu veux bien prendre place, tout est prêt et j'ai demandé au potier de te commander un taxi. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à courir pour être à l'heure… »

-« Depuis quand je n'ai plus voix au chapitre ? » s'enquit la jeune femme somme toute touchée par l'attention de son ami pour elle.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au poste de police après avoir profité de l'écrivain et du délicieux repas qu'il lui avait préparé que Beckett découvrit le polaroïd glissé par Martha dans son sac à main. L'attention lui fit chaud au cœur, elle se sentait inclue dans leur famille dans tous les sens du terme mais ce qui la toucha par-dessus tout fut la sérénité qui se dégageait de leur innocente étreinte nocturne. Tous les trois avaient vraiment l'air d'une famille unie… Un père, une mère et leur enfant… Elle repensa alors à une photo similaire d'elle au milieu de ses parents dans leur lit quand elle était petite et son cœur se gonfla d'un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse. Avec un fin sourire, elle ouvrit son casier et colla à l'intérieur de la porte la photographie chère à son cœur aux côtés de celle de ses parents. Elle arrêta alors son regard sur la photo de sa famille avant de fermer les yeux un instant. Elle savait au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle les aimait toujours ses parents même si elle avait conscience qu'elle se construisait une famille de cœur avec Castle, Alexis et même Martha. Le pull et le polaroïd le prouvaient bien. La seule chose qu'elle espérait par-dessus tout était que sa mère comprendrait et que, malgré tout, elle saurait qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas, qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais… Johanna serait toujours dans son cœur et Beckett savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ferait en sorte que les monstres derrières le meurtre de sa mère croupissent un jour derrière les barreaux et payent pour se qu'ils leur avaient fait subir. Ses pensées dévièrent alors vers son père qui, en se détruisant, la détruisait à petit feu. Elle espérait que cela changerait vite parce que, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, elle les aimait de tout cœur. Une larme solitaire s'échappa de ses yeux alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur la précieuse photo à l'aide de son index. En se retournant, elle l'écrasa et se trouva nez à nez avec Espo qui leva les deux mains en signe de défense.

-« Espo, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour… Je sais que tu ne voulais pas mal faire, c'est jute que… »

-« Tu es quelqu'un de secrète qui aimes protéger sa vie privée, j'ai compris tu sais. »

-« Mais je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. J'en suis vraiment désolée… »

-« Je te remercie pour tes excuses qui sont acceptée avec plaisir. Je sais que tu me parleras le jour où tu seras prête mais, en attendant, je ne te demande rien. Bon, on va bosser maintenant ? Le 24ème secteur nous attend ! »

-« Ah ! Nous sommes de nouveau affectés au 24ème ? » sourit la jeune femme en lui emboitant le pas.

-« Et oui, nous n'avons plus de raison de trainer autour de l'hôpital pour enfants. A moins que tu souhaites que je m'arrange pour être dans un certain secteur pour pouvoir continuer à voir régulièrement une certaine famille ? Je peux m'arranger… »

-« Je te demanderai peut-être certains jours mais pas de manière quotidienne… Allez, allons nous amuser sur le secteur 24 ! »

A la suite de la sortie d'hôpital d'Alexis, les jours et les semaines passèrent rapidement ponctués par de régulières visites aux Castle pour Beckett. Elle passait l'ensemble de ses jours de congés soit avec sa nouvelle famille soit avec sa nouvelle amie Lanie, se ressourçant auprès d'eux. Ce soir-là, après avoir à nouveau passé la nuit chez Castle, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle le cœur lourd à l'idée de retrouver son père à nouveau ivre mort. En arrivant devant la maison, elle se figea face au désastre qui l'attendait. Le jardin était dévasté, les plantations réalisées avec amour et patience par sa mère avaient été arrachées et jetées avec rage dans toutes les directions, un carreau de la fenêtre du salon était cassé et la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Tous ses sens en alerte, la jeune femme sortit son portable qu'elle garda en main avant de pénétrer lentement et précautionneusement dans la maison.

-« Papa ? Tu es là ? » appela doucement la jeune femme inquiète. « Papa ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle avança plus franchement dans la maison, cherchant à repérer tout objet ayant potentiellement disparu au milieu du capharnaüm qui régnait dans les pièces. Cependant, rien ne semblait manquer. En arrivant dans le salon, elle se stoppa et sentit le sang et la colère monter en elle quand elle se rendit compte que l'auteur de ce carnage n'était autre que son père.

-« Papa ! Arrête ! » s'écria Beckett en s'élançant vers son père pour l'empêcher de jeter rageusement sur le sol le vase préféré de sa mère.

-« Tiens une revenante ! » lâcha hargneusement Jim de sa voix pâteuse dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgité. « Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes encore que tu as un père ! »

-« L'alcool te rend méchant Papa, » répondit doucement la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux face à la hargne de son père.

-« L'alcool ? Je dirai plutôt l'ingratitude des femmes qui m'entourent ! Ou devrais-je dire qui m'entouraient car, après ma femme, c'est ma fille qui m'abandonne ! Et pourquoi ? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire pour qui car ça ne peut pas être autre chose qu'un petit con de mes deux qui vient te fourrer. Si ça te fait oublier tant mieux mais moi je n'ai que ça, l'alcool, pour oublier que tu me délaisses, que tu en as plus rien à foutre de moi ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Tu as toujours préféré ta mère de toute façon ! »

-« Comme si tu étais seul Papa ! Je rentre en moyenne six soirs sur sept à la maison pour ramasser tes cadavres et donner à cette maison un semblant de normalité ! Alors oui, le reste du temps, je décompresse avec mes amis mais ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque mec ! Ces personnes que tu ne connais pas m'apportent ce que toi tu me refuses depuis la mort de Maman ! Au lieu de ça, tu préfères te pourrir la vie et me pourrir la mienne par ricocher ! »

-« Tu parles ! Fous-toi de ma gueule aussi pendant que tu y es ! Avec toi, ça a toujours été une histoire d'écarter les cuisses en grand ! Ne crois pas que je n'étais pas au courant de tes escapades et de tes conneries ! Mais je me doute que c'est beaucoup plus… Gratifiant pour toi que de passer du temps auprès de ton pauvre père ! »

-« Je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! Je ne l'ai même pas embrassé ! Tu ne sais plus rien de moi et tu en as rien à foutre de toute façon ! Tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi depuis que Maman est morte… Lui, alors que je ne le connaissais pas s'est intéressé. Il se préoccupe de moi, il fait attention à moi ! »

Des larmes de frustrations et de douleurs envahirent les yeux de Beckett qui refusa de les laisser couler devant son père. Elle serra les poings avec force pour se contenir encore un peu.

-« Tu parles ! Comme si j'allais te croire quand tu dis qu'il te baise pas ! Pas au vu de la fréquence où tu m'abandonnes pour le retrouver ! Et mon petit doigt me dit même qu'il doit être un excellent coup ! Hein ! Dis-moi à quel point tu prends ton pied ! Une fois ? Deux fois ? Trois fois par nuit ? Humm… Peut-être même plus ! T'es vraiment qu'une trainée ! Bien comme ta mère tiens ! L'oiseau ne tombe jamais loin du lit comme on dit ! Je devrais le savoir puisqu'elle a préféré trouver le moyen de se foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou et se faire descendre ! »

-« Je… Je t'interdis de parler de Maman comme ça ! Elle n'a jamais voulu nous quitter ! Elle n'a jamais voulu mourir et nous laisser ! » hurla alors le jeune femme perdant toute retenue.

Après son coup d'éclat, Beckett se sentit vidée de toute énergie face à cet homme qui n'était plus son père, face à cette ombre qui avait l'apparence de l'homme qui l'avait élevée mais qui n'était qu'un individu mauvais et malsain. Elle n'en pouvait plus de lutter contre lui, d'enfouir ses sentiments qui la minaient au plus profond d'elle-même. Une hargne sans nom s'empara alors d'elle et la rébellion gronda en elle. Sa décision était prise : elle allait le laisser se détruire mais il ne l'emporterait pas avec lui dans sa chute.

-« C'est fini Jim. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Tu ne mérites même plus que je t'appelle Papa car, pour le moment, tu n'as plus rien de l'homme merveilleux qui a fait de moi la femme que je suis aujourd'hui… Si tu veux te démolir, fais-le. Mais ce sera sans moi… Je ne te ferme pas la porte à tout jamais. Le jour où tu auras repris tes esprits, je serai là et je t'aimerai comme je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer mon père. Mais là, devant moi se dresse aujourd'hui un parfait inconnu… Et ça fait mal… »

La jeune femme avait prononcé ces paroles sans élever la voix mais avec toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son cœur. Son discours avait temporairement figé Jim et elle en profita pour faire demi-tour et partir le plus calmement possible vers sa chambre, son refuge pour s'y enfermer à double tours. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle s'adossa au montant de bois et laissa enfin libre cours à sa peine qu'elle déversa en sanglots incontrôlés. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, du couloir lui parvinrent les pas trainants mais furieux de son père qui se stoppèrent devant sa porte. Rapidement, l'homme ivre se mît à tambouriner avec force contre le battant fermé.

-« Ouvre cette porte ingrate sans cœur ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! » vociféra l'homme en redoublant d'ardeur.

-« Toi peut-être mais moi j'en peux plus ! Laisse-moi ! »

-« Que je te laisse ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? On en aura fini quand je l'aurai décidé ! Maintenant ouvre-moi ! Tout de suite ! » s'égosillant Jim en furie.

Effrayée, Beckett s'éloigna de la porte quelle sentait de plus en plus vibrer sous les coups répétitifs de son père.

-« J'te préviens, si t'ouvres pas immédiatement, j'enfonce cette putain de porte ! »

Jim avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il joignit le geste à la parole et, au deuxième coup, les gons cédèrent permettant à l'homme vacillant et se massant l'épaule de douleur. La fureur se lisait dans chacun de ses traits.

-« Tu me dois le respect ! N'oublie pas que je suis ton père ! Que peu importe ton âge, je peux toujours t'en coller une ! » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Rendu complètement fou par l'alcool et la rage, Jim bouscula violemment sa fille et commença à saccager cette pièce, le sanctuaire de sa fille comme le reste de la maison. Après avoir renversé rageusement l'étagère de livres de sa fille, il s'approcha du coin qu'elle avait aménagé avec bouilloire, cafetière, micro-ondes et frigo avant de renverser tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

-« Si t'es pas contente, t'as cas prendre tes clics et tes clacs et dégager ! J'ai pas besoin d'une sale garce qui se fait sauter sans se préoccuper de son père, » hurla-t-il en se penchant et tendant sa main vers le dessin d'Alexis.

Le cœur de Beckett manqua un battement quand elle comprit ce qui risquait de se passer aussi se précipita-t-elle vers son père.

-« Non ! Arrête Papa ! » s'écria la jeune femme en attrapant son bras pour le retenir. « Pas ça ! »

-« Je t'interdis de me toucher sale pute ! Dégage ! » vociféra Jim en la repoussant avec force avant de la gifler de toutes ses forces.

Le choc fut si violent qu'elle tomba en arrière, sonnée, en regardant effrayée son père comme si c'était un monstre et non plus l'homme qui l'avait élevé et aimé. Pendant ce temps, Jim se détourna avec dédain.

-« Je n'avais plus de femme, maintenant c'est ma catin de fille qui m'abandonne. T'es vraiment comme ta salope de mère... » annonça l'homme sentencieux en disparaissant sans un regard en arrière pour sa fille en pleurs.

Beckett resta un long moment assise sur le sol de sa chambre à contempler incrédule ce qu'il restait de son sanctuaire depuis des mois. Avec beaucoup de précaution, elle ramassa le dessin d'Alexis et le serra un instant contre son cœur avant de se relever doucement. Sans chercher à essuyer ses larmes, elle attrapa un sac et commença à y jeter deux trois affaires à la va-vite. Elle enfila sa veste, plia son précieux dessin dans sa poche et, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour de la pièce, elle aperçut son père qui revenait avec une bouteille de vodka dans chaque main. Ne souhaitant pas avoir à nouveau à l'affronter, elle fit rapidement demi-tour avant de sortir silencieusement par la fenêtre. Après avoir appelé un taxi, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la maison qui l'avait vu naître et grandir, vers la maison qui avait vu son plus grand bonheur mais aussi son malheur, bien décidée à ne plus jamais y revenir…

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	21. Trouver refuge

**Chapitre 21 : Trouver refuge**

Le taxi arriva rapidement et Beckett s'y engouffra car une pluie drue commençait à tomber.

-« Je vous conduis où ma p'tite dame ? »

-« Euh… » bafouilla la jeune femme en cherchant désespérément où elle pouvait aller avant de murmurer d'une petite voix en essuyant ses larmes tant bien que mal : « 595 Broome Street s'il vous plait. »

-« C'est parti ! Et ne vous en faites pas, quoi qu'il vous arrive, tout s'arrangera très vite ! Et puis, belle comme vous êtes… Tout ira bien ! J'en suis persuadé… »

La jeune femme se mura dans le silence et laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses tristes pensées qu'elle ne voyait pas le paysage défiler. Intrigué par son comportement et son état, le chauffeur lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver de si grave à une telle jeune femme.

-« Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés. Mademoiselle ? »

-« Oh ! Oui, pardon… Excusez-moi. Je vous dois ? »

-« Laissez, je vous l'offre, » sourit le conducteur avant de reprendre, devançant les protestations de Beckett. « Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de retrouver vite le sourire, d'accord ? »

Touchée par la sollicitude de cet inconnu, la jeune femme hocha doucement la tête en esquissant une grimace de remerciement avant d'attraper son sac et de sortir du taxi. La voiture démarra et elle se retrouva alors seule, sous la pluie, devant l'immeuble de Castle. Elle regarda un long moment la façade et l'entrée mais, au moment où le portier s'avançait pour lui ouvrir, elle s'éloigna en refermant les pans de son manteau sur elle. Perdue, ne voulant pas imposer sa présence, elle s'appuya un long moment sur le mur, tête baissée, avant de se laisser glisser à croupi son sac à ses côtés. En mettant ses mains dans ses poches pour lutter contre la pluie mais surtout le froid, elle sentit la feuille de papier qu'elle avait tenté de protéger et une nouvelle vague de larmes la submergea. Elle s'accrocha désespérément au dessin d'une main en le pressant contre elle tandis que de l'autre elle jouait avec les touches de son portable. Les minutes passèrent sans que la jeune femme ne sorte de sa léthargie.

Cinq étage plus haut, un père et sa fille jouaient au Laser Tag sous le regard amusé mais bienveillant de la grand-mère quand soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner.

-« Pouce Pumpkin ! Je dois décrocher. »

-« Mais Grand-Mère est là ! Elle peut le faire elle, » bouda la fillette en faisant valser ses longues mèches rousses.

-« Alexis a raison et puis… Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vivais pas ici, » sourit Martha en décrochant. « Allo ? »

A son grand étonnement, personne ne répondit mis à part le bruit de la pluie et celui de violents sanglots.

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? Allo ? » insista l'actrice en fronçant les sourcils en découvrant le nom de l'appelant. « Richard, je crois qu'il y a un problème, c'est Kate mais il n'y a personne au bout du fil… »

Inquiet, Richard laissa tomber son arme sur le canapé et se précipita vers sa mère pour lui prendre le combiné des mains. Il ne remarqua même pas que sa fille venait de le toucher et que sa veste s'illuminait de toutes les couleurs.

-« Youpi ! Je t'ai eu Papa ! » s'exclama Alexis avait de se stopper, ayant compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. « Grand-Mère ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, quoi qu'il arrive, ton papa trouvera toujours la solution… » la rassura tant bien que mal Martha en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Kate ? Kate, répond-moi bon sang ! J'entends bien qu'il y a un problème mais si tu ne me dis rien, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider ! Kate ! » appela l'écrivain de plus en plus fort.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il regarda sa mère et sa fille et puisa en elles force et courage. Mais, au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'appeler à nouveau, il se rendit compte que la communication avait été coupée. Ni une ni deux, il recomposa immédiatement le numéro et attendit avec angoisse que la jeune femme décroche enfin.

_-« Allo ? » lui parvint au bout de quatre sonneries la voix éraillée par les pleurs de Beckett._

-« Dieu soit loué ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate ? »

_-« Je… Rien, » répondit en hoquetant la jeune femme pour faire bonne figure._

-« Kate… Il n'y a pas 'rien'… Parle-moi, je t'en prie… »

_-« C'est… C'est mon… Mon père, » parvint non sans mal à articuler la brunette._

-« Ton père ? Ok, où es-tu que je vienne te chercher ? »

_-« Mais… A-Alexis ? »_

-« Mère est là. Tu es où Kate ? » insista Castle en attrapant sa veste et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_-« En bas, » souffla la jeune femme épuisée._

-« J'arrive ! » s'écria l'écrivain en jetant à sa mère le téléphone. « Parle-lui jusqu'à ce que j'arrive près d'elle ! »

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la cage d'escaliers, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il déboucha dans le hall, il fut surpris de ne pas voir la jeune femme et se tourna vers le portier tout aussi surpris que lui.

-« Vous n'auriez pas vu mon ami Kate par hasard ? »

-« Il m'a semblé mais ça remonte à au moins trois-quarts d'heure… Lorsque j'ai voulu lui ouvrir, elle est partie. »

-« Par où ? »

-« Sur la droite ! » lança l'homme à l'écrivain qui s'élançait déjà à l'extérieur sous la pluie.

Castle n'avait pas fait deux pas à l'extérieur qu'il repéra la frêle silhouette de Beckett recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'en approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et se mit à sa hauteur. Il l'observa un moment, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme relève enfin ses yeux vers lui. Avec un sourire rassurant, il attrapa d'une main son sac pendant qu'il glissait l'autre autour de ses épaules. Sans un mot, il l'obligea à se redresser avec lui et l'entraina jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis jusqu'au loft. Quand il poussa la porte de l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard, il remarqua tout de suite que Martha avait éloigné Alexis. Ils étaient à peine arrivés au canapé que l'aînée des rouquines revenait avec une montagne de serviettes de toilette et de couvertures.

-« Je reviens, il me manque encore une petite chose, » sourit Martha avant de poser une main chaleureuse sur la joue de Beckett. « Vous avez bien fait de venir… »

L'actrice disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue emportant avec elle le sac de la jeune femme. Avec beaucoup de douceur, l'écrivain déplia une immense serviette et l'enroula autour de son amie avant de la frictionner doucement. Malgré la chaleur de la pièce et les tentatives de Castle, la brunette claquait toujours autant des dents aussi l'homme passa à l'action et l'entraina vers sa chambre mais surtout vers la salle de bain attenante.

-« Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas loin. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. »

Beckett hocha la tête avant de retenir le jeune homme un instant. Toujours sans un mot, elle sortit avec précaution une feuille de papier détrempé et déchiré de sa poche pour la déposer dans la paume de son ami.

-« Je vais tenter de la sauver. Je ne te promets rien mis à part que je vais faire mon possible ! Parole de scout ! » lança Castle sa main libre sur son cœur.

Quel ne fut pas sa fierté quand il vit se dessiner l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de la brunette alors qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes inondait ses joues.

-« Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, file sous la douche sinon tu vas attraper une pneumonie ! »

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre et assuré que l'eau coulait dans la salle de bain, Castle prit la direction de la cuisine pour s'occuper de la feuille de papier que lui avait confiée Beckett. Au moment où il comprit ce dont il s'agissait, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

-« Papa ? » appela alors la petite voix d'Alexis.

-« Oui Pumpkin ? » demanda l'écrivain en se ressaisissant pour sa fille.

-« Grand-Mère m'a demandé de descendre ça pour Kate, » fit la fillette en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Dis… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Viens me voir ma Chérie, » sourit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Oh ! C'est mon dessin ? »

-« Oui. Kate m'a demandé d'essayer de le sauver car il compte beaucoup pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé exactement mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de nous et que nous serons là pour elle, tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

-« Bah oui ! » dit la rouquine comme une évidence avant de demander avec toute l'innocence de ses cinq ans. « Dis, tu crois que, si je lui fais un autre dessin, elle ira mieux ? »

-« Ca ne peut que lui faire du bien, oui. »

-« D'accord ! Alors je file dans ma chambre pour lui en faire un super méga trop beau ! Tu prends soin d'elle hein ? Promis ? »

-« Promis, » fit l'écrivain avec un sourire alors qu'Alexis s'élançait en courant dans les escaliers. « Et sans courir ! »

-« Je cours pas Papa, je marche vite ! »

Lorsque Beckett émergea enfin de la salle de bain, elle trouva Castle assis sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux en train d'écrire frénétiquement. Cependant, il s'arrêta net et releva la tête dès qu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain.

-« Ah ! Te voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, » sourit immédiatement l'écrivain en posant ses affaires à côté de lui avant de lui faire à nouveau face, son regard au fond du sien. « Tu te sens un peu mieux ? »

La brunette hocha la tête mal à l'aise et le jeune homme se leva pour s'approcher doucement.

-« Merci, » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-« C'est normal Kate. Tu veux en parler ? »

Frissonnante, Beckett serra ses bras contre elle en haussant les épaules alors que des larmes inondaient ses yeux. Avec un sourire, Castle disparut dans son dressing et en ressortit avec un énorme pull de ski.

-« Tiens, enfile ça avant d'attraper la mort, » fit-il avant de le lui passer autour de cou.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de mettre le pull bien trop grand pour elle, l'écrivain passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie et la guida vers le salon où il s'assit. S'attendant à ce qu'elle mette de la distance entre eux, il fut surpris de la voir se rapprocher de lui pour s'assoir au plus près. Emu par la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait par ce geste, il lui ouvrit son bras. Elle n'attendit pas avant de venir se blottir tout contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son cou et sa main agrippant sa chemise sèche. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, le jeune homme laissa le silence s'installer un moment avant de se décider à rompre la glace.

-« J'ai réussi à sauver le dessin d'Alexis. Il ne sera plus aussi beau mais au moins il est sec, » dit Castle avant de poursuivre devant son regard surpris. « J'ai passé sous l'air chaud du sèche cheveux et demain il suffira de le recouvrir d'une fine couche de vernis-colle. »

-« Merci. Ce dessin… Il compte beaucoup… Surtout aujourd'hui… »

-« Tu veux bien m'en parler ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton père ? »

Beckett ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle reprit d'abord sa position initiale dans le creux du cou de son ami qui ne tarda pas à sentir l'humidité caractéristique des larmes mouillant sa chemise. Son cœur saigna pour la jeune femme et, comme il pouvait le faire avec sa fille, il se mit à lui caresser doucement ses cheveux.

-« Mon père faisait ça aussi… Avant… »

Oui, avant tout ça, avant la mort de sa mère, avant que le cœur de son père ne disparaisse, avant que l'alcool n'en prenne la place…

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	22. Cocon

**Chapitre 22 : Cocon**

Castle sentit tout de suite que le « avant » avait toute son importance dans la phrase de Beckett mais, comme il l'avait fait lorsque la jeune femme s'était ouverte à lui à propos de sa mère, il décida de rester silencieux afin de lui laisser le temps de trouver les bons mots.

-« Quand… Quand ce policier est venu nous annoncer la mort de… De Maman, » commença doucement la brunette ravagée par la tristesse et la détresse. « Papa et moi on a été dévasté… En plus de la douleur de ne plus avoir la chance d'avoir Maman avec nous, on ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi nous ? »

Se sentant vulnérable et malgré tout en sécurité, Beckett ramena ses jambes contre elle et les recouvrit à l'aide du pull avant de chercher encore un peu plus le contact avec Castle.

-« On avait tout… Et tout s'est effondré comme un château de cartes… Maman n'était plus là et tout le monde nous disait qu'il… Qu'il fallait continuer à vivre comme avant… Pour elle. Mais ils en ont de bonnes tous ! Comment on peut faire comme si alors qu'on vient de vous enlever une partie de votre cœur ? » demanda la jeune femme en se redressant pour plonger son regard dévasté dans celui de Castle. « C'était ma Maman… »

Avec énormément de tendresse, Castle posa sa main sur la joue tuméfiée de la jeune femme qui, au contact, ferma les yeux en cherchant encore plus sa chaleur. Le jeune homme lutait contre ses propres larmes dues à l'émotion qui l'avait saisi. La brunette rouvrit ses yeux et, sans se quitter du regard, un long silence s'installa entre eux.

-« Kate… Rien ne te ramènera ta mère mais penses-tu qu'elle aimerait te voir si triste ? »

La jeune femme rompit le contact visuel en penchant la tête en avant, déposant son front contre l'épaule de celui qui était devenu en quelques semaines son rock. De nouveau le silence se fit.

-« Non, » avoua-t-elle finalement dans un souffle à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. « Mais pour Papa, c'est tellement différent… »

-« Kate, est-ce ton père qui t'a fait cette marque sur la joue ? » demanda l'écrivain en l'effleurant délicatement.

-« Oui et non… C'est l'homme qu'il est devenu… »

-« Qu'entends-tu par là ? » fit alors doucement Castle en cherchant à ne pas la brusquer.

Sans un mot, Beckett reprit sa place dans le creux de ses bras. Immédiatement le jeune homme l'en enveloppa. Avec un fin soupir de bien-être, la jeune femme laissa la chaleur et la douceur de son ami l'envahir avant de se décider à parler à nouveau.

-« Chaque jour qui passe, Papa sombre un peu plus… Il… Pour oublier la douleur… La tristesse d'avoir perdu Maman, il… Il se noie dans l'alcool… Chaque jour un peu plus… Et il m'entraine avec lui... Mais ce soir… Ce soir Castle, c'était affreux… Il… Il a ravagé la maison, il… Il a détruit mon sanctuaire, mon refuge… Et il m'a brisée… »

-« Oh Kate ! Je suis persuadé que ce n'était pas son intention. Qu'au fond de lui, il t'aime et que le jour où il prendra conscience de ce qu'il a fait, il s'en voudra énormément. Tu… Tu as déjà essayé de lui parler de faire une cure pour se sevrer ? »

-« Oui mais il ne m'écoute pas… Depuis la mort de Maman, il lui en veut… D'être morte, de l'avoir laissé… Abandonné… Et maintenant… Parce que j'essaye de continuer à… A vivre même si c'est dur, il… Il m'en veut… Il a utilisé des mots tellement injustes Castle… »

-« Je n'en doute pas sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état… » souffla le jeune homme en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

-« Il… Il m'a mise dehors… Je ne savais pas où aller… Je… »

-« Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que nécessaire Kate. Tu fais partie de notre famille depuis quelques temps déjà. Et, un jour peut-être, ton père en fera lui aussi parti. »

-« Tu crois ? » demanda pleine d'espoir Beckett en relevant ses yeux brillants vers lui.

-« Laisse-lui du temps mais donne-t'en aussi car tu as besoin de te reposer et de faire ton deuil. Avoir à gérer l'alcoolisme de ton père le soir après ton travail en plus de la mort prématurée de ta mère n'a pas dû être de tout repos. Et tu es bien jeune pour faire face à tout ça… »

-« Alexis, Martha et toi m'avez beaucoup aidé tu sais… » avoua dans un souffle la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

-« Tu m'en vois ravi, » sourit le jeune homme en prenant le visage de Beckett dans la coupe de ses mains, résistant à l'envie irrépressible qu'il avait de l'embrasser.

Castle était conscient que ce n'était pas le moment et que sa jeune amie avait bien d'autres choses en tête à ce moment précis. L'embrasser ne ferait qu'ajouter à sa confusion aussi fut-il soulager de voir apparaitre en haut de l'escalier une petite tête rousse.

-« Papa ? » appela alors Alexis ayant compris qu'elle avait été repérée. « Je peux ou Kate a encore besoin d'un peu de temps rien qu'avec toi ? »

-« Approche ma Puce, » intervint alors la principale intéressée en se retournant vers la fillette. « Tu crois que j'aurais le droit à un câlin ? »

-« Oh oui alors ! » s'exclama avec un sourire radieux l'enfant en dévalant les escaliers pour venir se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Pendant un moment ils restèrent tous les trois dans les bras les uns des autres jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis change de position pour plonger son regard dans celui de la brunette.

-« Dis, ça va mieux maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-« Grâce à ton papa, à ta grand-mère et à toi, oui. Merci ma Puce. »

-« De rien Katie, » sourit Alexis avant de sortir de sa poche une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. « J'ai vu que tu avais ramené avec toi mon dessin mais il était tout mouillé… Alors je t'en ai fait un autre. Tiens. »

Beckett ouvrit délicatement la feuille et découvrit la nouvelle œuvre que la fillette avait fait pour elle. Il s'agissait d'un parc entouré d'immeuble et au milieu duquel se trouvaient quatre personnes : un homme et une femme aux cheveux bruns ainsi qu'une autre femme et une petite fille aux cheveux de feu. Le cœur de la brunette se réchauffa instantanément et elle resserra son étreinte autour de la fillette.

-« Merci ma Puce ! C'est magnifique ! »

-« Je t'aime très fort tu sais, » répondit spontanément Alexis avec un immense sourire avant de se caler un peu plus dans ses bras.

Peu de temps après, Martha les rejoignit et prépara pour tout le monde des sandwichs qu'ils dégustèrent tous les quatre au salon tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Castle remerciait intérieurement son actrice de mère qui fit tout pour alléger l'atmosphère et détendre la jeune femme.

-« Bon ! Et si on se regardait un film ? » proposa l'aînée des rouquines en voyant sa petite-fille se frotter les yeux en étouffant un bâillement.

-« En voilà une excellente idée ! » sourit Castle en tendant le bras pour mettre en marche le lecteur DVD dans lequel il savait se trouver un film familial convenant à sa fille.

Il fallut moins de dix minutes à Beckett pour s'endormir dans le confort des bras de sa famille de cœur et Alexis ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

-« Je pense qu'on devrait faire quelque chose Richard. Vous n'allez pas rester dans ce canapé, comme ça, tous les trois cette nuit, » chuchota Martha à la fin du film. « Elles seront quand même mieux dans un lit… »

-« Tu as raison Mère… » soupira Castle en regardant deux des trois femmes les plus importantes de sa vie dormir paisiblement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. « Tu t'occupes de Pumpkin pendant que je me charge de Kate ? »

Après avoir hoché la tête et avec beaucoup de douceur, l'actrice souleva précautionneusement sa petite-fille et la porta jusqu'à son lit pendant que l'écrivain prenait délicatement la jeune femme endormie dans ses bras. Il sourit quand il la sentit se carrer au creux de son cou. Lorsqu'il arrivait au pied de l'escalier, sa mère apparut en haut des marches.

-« Richard, tout à l'heure je me suis occupée d'Alexis mais on n'a pas préparé la chambre d'amis… Tu veux que je le fasse maintenant ? »

-« Non, laisse, je vais lui laisser ma chambre et irait dormir sur le canapé. Ne t'en fais pas, » répondit l'homme en faisant déjà demi-tour. « Bonne nuit Mère. »

-« Bonne nuit mon Chéri. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il déposait la jeune femme au milieu du lit, cette dernière remua dans son sommeil et ronchonna.

-« Tout va bien Kate, » souffla Castle à l'oreille de la jeune femme. « Rendors-toi, tu es en sécurité… »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement, Beckett le retint aussi fermement que possible malgré sa fatigue.

-« Reste… S'il te plait… »

-« Euh… Kate ? » répliqua-t-il hésitant.

-« S'il te plait… »

-« Ok. Laisse-moi le temps de passer quelque chose de plus confortable. »

Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps à côté de la jeune femme quelques instants plus tard, il fut agréablement surpris de la voir se blottir contre lui. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme alors que Castle l'enveloppait de ses bras. Rapidement, il la rejoignit dans le monde de Morphée.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	23. Lueur d'espoir

**Chapitre 23 : Lueur d'espoir**

Lorsque Beckett se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut du bien-être. Elle s'étira doucement avant de se recaler tout contre le corps de Castle. Après avoir papillonné des yeux pendant un moment, elle ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir l'écrivain qui la regardait tendrement.

-« Bonjour, » fit alors la jeune femme en cachant temporairement son visage dans l'épaule de son compagnon.

-« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? »

-« Humm, comme je n'osais pas espérer. Et toi ? »

-« Très bonne également. »

La jeune femme se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras et savoura un long moment le bien-être qu'elle ressentait à son contact. Sans un mot, l'écrivain l'enveloppa de ses bras, profitant de tout ce que sa compagne avait à lui offrir. Le silence s'installa sans qu'il soit le moins du monde malsain et les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement. Soudain, avec beaucoup de douceur, Beckett se redressa en s'appuyant sur son torse pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle se noya un long instant dans ses brunelles bleues avant de s'avancer doucement, millimètre par millimètre jusqu'à déposer un baiser d'une grande tendresse sur ses lèvres.

-« Merci… » souffla Beckett avec un immense sourire devant de l'air incrédule de son écrivain.

La jeune femme pouvait lire toute sorte d'émotions diverses et variées dans ses yeux pendant que le jeune homme restait fixement à la regarder sans bouger ni même oser respirer. L'ensemble de son corps s'était tendu et, plus les secondes passaient, plus l'angoisse se lisait dans toute sa posture. Cependant la brunette comprit ses peurs et posa doucement une main délicate sur sa joue à la barbe naissante.

-« Castle, ce baiser que je t'ai donné n'est pas seulement un geste de gratitude mais c'est encore un peu tôt, » dit-elle en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de l'écrivain lorsque les paroles de la brunette atteignirent enfin son cerveau embrumé.

-« Et… Je peux euh… Moi aussi ? »

Devant le malaise évident de son ami, Beckett éclata d'un rire cristallin en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

-« Bien sûr Rick ! »

Ne se faisant pas prié, le jeune homme combla la distance entre eux et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. L'un comme l'autre sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la promesse pour leur avenir que représentait ce chaste baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Beckett reprit sa place au creux de son cou lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte.

-« Richard ? » appela doucement la voix de Martha. « Vous êtes réveillés ? »

-« Qui a-t-il Mère ? » soupira Castle en se redressant sur un coude alors que la jeune femme se cachait sous la couverture en grognant.

-« Je… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais… » dit l'actrice en ouvrant lentement la porte pour y passer une tête. « Le portable de Kate n'arrête pas de sonner… »

-« Mon Dieu ! Il est quelle heure ? » s'écria Beckett en se redressant brusquement.

-« Euh… Huit heures, pourquoi ? »

-« Et merde ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en sortant du lit à la va-vite alors que son téléphone se mettait à sonner à nouveau. « Je devrais déjà être au travail ! »

Alors qu'elle se dépêchait de rejoindre Martha, une petite boule d'énergie rousse apparut en courant et se précipita dans ses jambes.

-« Katie ! Katie ! Katie ! »

-« Hey ma Puce ! » sourit la jeune femme en oubliant temporairement son retard pour embrasser la fillette dans ses bras. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Trop bien ! Tu viens ? Avec Grand-Mère, on a préparé le petit déjeuner et tout et tout pour Papa et toi. »

-« Oh ma Chérie, je suis désolée, » soupira la brunette en attrapant son portable qui venait de cesser de sonner et découvrant neuf appels en absence du latino. « Je dois travailler aujourd'hui et je suis déjà en retard. Espo m'attend et j'espère que je ne vais pas avoir trop d'ennuis… »

C'est alors que le portable se remit à sonner et, persuadée qu'il s'agissait encore de son collègue, la jeune femme décrocha sans même vérifier l'identité de l'appelant.

-« Espo je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas réveillée. Couvre-moi encore un peu, j'arrive ! »

_-« Je suis heureux de voir que votre coéquipier est prêt à vous couvrir Officier Beckett. »_

-« C… Capitaine ? » déglutit difficilement la jeune femme en se figeant sur place.

_-« Ravi de voir que vous vous souvenez encore de nous. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez eu une panne de réveil ? »_

-« Euh… Je… En effet Monsieur… Je suis vraiment désolée. Je… J'arrive au plus vite. Dans vingt minutes, une demi-heure au plus tard… »

_-« Beckett, j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous êtes pas ménagée ces derniers temps avec votre coéquipier, l'Officier Esposito, je ne me trompe pas ? »_

-« Oui mais… Euh… Enfin c'est notre travail Monsieur. »

_-« Beckett, Kate, vous avez travaillé tous les deux non stop depuis l'obtention de votre diplôme. Votre retard de ce matin me prouve que vous êtes fatiguée. Cette semaine c'est Thanksgiving donc vous et Monsieur Esposito êtes en congés jusqu'à lundi inclus. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »_

-« Euh… Oui Monsieur et… Merci ? »

_-« Prenez soin de vous, je me charge d'annoncer personnellement la nouvelle à votre coéquipier. Profitez bien de ces quelques jours et reposez-vous. »_

Incrédule, la brunette raccrocha son téléphone en le regardant avec des yeux ahuris. Inquiet, Castle prit sa fille sur sa hanche et s'approcha de son amie.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda l'écrivain en posant sa main libre sur son épaule.

-« Je… Je suis en vacances jusqu'à mardi prochain… Enfin je crois ? »

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Beckett se laissa entrainée vers la cuisine et autour de la table. Elle venait enfin de commencer à se détendre aux côtés de cette famille, son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

-« C'est Espo… » marmonna la jeune femme en regardant Castle, perdue.

-« Réponds, » répondit comme une évidence le jeune homme.

-« Beckett. »

_-« Yo ! Alors c'est toi que je dois remercier pour cette semaine de vacances ? »_

-« Alors c'est vrai ? »

_-« Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas eu Montgomery ? »_

-« Si mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser… »

_-« Je t'avoue que moi aussi. Quand le capitaine est sorti de son bureau pour me demander de l'y rejoindre, j'ai senti comme un froid… Je me suis demandé quelle connerie j'avais fait. »_

-« Je veux bien te croire ! Je croyais que c'était toi qui m'appelait alors je te raconte pas la douche froide en entendant la voix du capitaine… » fit Beckett alors que l'écrivain venait se positionner derrière elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Un instant Espo. »

La jeune femme couvrit rapidement le réceptacle de son téléphone et regarda Castle avec un regard interrogatif.

-« Je me disais que, s'il n'a rien de prévu, Esposito pourrait se joindre à nous pour Thanksgiving, non ? » chuchota doucement le jeune homme.

-« Je… Tu crois ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Et si Lanie n'a rien de prévu, elle pourrait elle aussi se joindre à nous. Enfin c'est une idée… Tu fais comme tu veux. »

-« Espo, tu es toujours là ? »

_-« Oui. Tout va bien ? »_

-« Oui, oui. Dis, euh… Castle te propose de venir fêter avec nous Thanksgiving, un diner en toute simplicité… Enfin si tu ne fais rien bien sûr. »

_-« Attends, tu es avec lui là ? C'est pour ça que tu es en retard ? Parce que tu as passé une nuit de rêve avec ton écrivain ? »_

-« Espo, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je… C'est compliqué mais il m'héberge pour le moment, » balbutia rapidement la jeune femme mal à l'aise avec de changer de sujet. « Alors ? Pour Thanksgiving ? Ca te dit ou pas ? »

_-« Ca marche pour moi alors mais ne pense pas que je vais en rester là. Un jour ou l'autre j'aurai le fin mot de l'histoire… »_

-« Oh et je pense inviter Lanie si elle est disponible… »

_-« Ah oui ? » demanda innocemment le latino en oubliant aussi sec la vie privée de sa coéquipière._

-« Je t'appelle pour les détails, » répondit la jeune femme en rigolant tout en raccrochant. « Je crois que nous avons un invité très intéressé par la présence potentielle d'une certaine étudiante en médecine… »

-« Et bien il ne te reste plus qu'à appeler Lanie, » sourit Castle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-« Dites-moi Darling, j'ai aperçu votre sac et laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas avec ça que vous allez pouvoir vivre pendant plus de quelques jours… Peut-être devriez-vous aller récupérer vos affaires chez votre père ou bien nous pourrions allez faire un peu de shopping… »

Beckett grimaça et détourna le regard mal à l'aise en s'entourant de ses bras.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate ? » demanda doucement l'écrivain en s'approchant d'elle pour lui donner un gentil coup d'épaule.

-« Je n'ai pas le courage d'y retourner Castle… Je ne peux pas… » murmura la jeune femme en relevant un regard baigné de larmes retenues.

-« Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ? »

-« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

-« Bien sûr Kate, » répondit avec un sourire le jeune homme en posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. « Dis-moi ce que tu as besoin et j'irai le chercher pour toi. »

-« Mais et si tu croises mon père ? »

-« Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça. Je suis un grand garçon et un père aussi. Ca pourrait me servir pour lui parler. Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr… »

-« Si seulement il pouvait comprendre qu'il se fait du mal tout seul et qu'en s'en faisant il me fait souffrir… » soupira la jeune femme.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton Papa Katie ? » demanda alors la petite voix d'Alexis.

-« Il est malade ma Puce. Et pour le moment il ne s'en rend pas compte… »

-« J'espère qu'il guérira vite alors mais ne t'en fais pas, en attendant, Papa, Grams et moi on va bien s'occuper de toi ! Promis ! » fit avec entrain la fillette en grimpant sur ses genoux.

-« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, » sourit la brunette émue en serrant la rouquine contre son cœur. « Merci… »

-« Ne nous remerciez pas Kate Darling, vous nous apportez autant que nous vous apportons. Allez, finissons notre petit déjeuner avant que ça refroidisse complètement ! »

Tous les quatre s'attablèrent donc pour partager un agréable moment ensemble à rigoler et échanger des anecdotes. Martha était d'ailleurs une source intarissable entre ses expériences en tant qu'actrice et son expérience de mère.

* * *

_Reviews_


	24. D'un père à un autre

**Chapitre 24 : D'un père à un autre**

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'Alexis dessinait sur la table du salon et que Beckett lisait tranquillement assise sur le canapé à côté d'elle, Castle sortit de sa chambre avec ses affaires.

-« Tu sors Papa ? »

-« Oui Pumpkin. Je vais m'occuper de récupérer les affaires de Kate chez elle. Je serai de retour pour déjeuner je pense, » répondit l'écrivain en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille. « Kate, je peux te parler un instant ? »

La brunette se leva et rejoignit près de la porte d'entrée du loft avec un fin sourire.

-« Ca va aller ? Je sais que Mère peut être assez… Envahissante par moment et je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise ou… »

-« Castle, » dit la jeune femme en le réduisant au silence en posant rapidement son index sur ses lèvres. « Tout va bien se passer ici. C'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiète. Si tu rencontres mon père… »

-« Tout se passera bien. Fais-moi confiance Kate… »

-« C'est en la réaction de mon père que je n'ai pas confiance, » soupira la brunette en fouillant dans sa poche. « Tiens, voilà ma clé pour entrer. Et n'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin. »

-« Ca marche, » sourit le jeune homme en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagnie.

Beckett rougit légèrement avant de lui retourner son baiser, l'émotion palpable entre eux. C'était en effet leur premier baiser en dehors de l'espace protégé de leur chambre.

-« A tout à l'heure, » souffla le jeune homme avant de se détourner.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, il entendit sa fille glousser.

-« Papa il t'a fait un bisou d'amour ! »

-« Euh… Un bisou d'amour ? »

-« Bah oui ! Un bisou d'amoureux ! Sur la bouche ! » expliqua Alexis avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un nouveau gloussement.

-« Dis donc jeune demoiselle ! Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? »

S'en suivit des bruits de cavalcades et de fous rires. Le cœur léger, l'écrivain partit en direction de la banlieue où Beckett avait grandi. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il se garait devant une belle maison dans un quartier résidentiel agréable. Cependant il s'inquiéta rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état du jardin et surtout que la porte était grande ouverte. Il sortit de son véhicule et, ramassant plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool au passage, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-il depuis le pas de la porte. « Monsieur Beckett ? Vous êtes là ? »

Inquiet pour le père de son amie, il pénétra doucement dans la maison et se figea. L'entrée était dévastée. Des meubles et des babioles avaient été détruits et les fragments jonchaient le sol. Dans toutes les pièces qu'il découvrait, c'était le même spectacle de désolation qui témoignait de la violence de ce que Beckett avait vécu la veille.

-« Mon Dieu… C'est pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé… » murmura le jeune homme ébahi avant de poursuivre d'une voix forte. « Monsieur Beckett ? Vous êtes là ? Je suis un ami de votre fille Kate… »

Suivant les indications fournies par la jeune femme, il avança dans la maison jusqu'à la porte défoncée qui marquait l'entrée de la chambre de la brunette.

-« Katie ? C'est toi ? » fit une voix enrouée pleine d'espoir.

-« Monsieur Beckett ? » demanda Castle en passant sa tête par la porte avant d'enjamber les décombres de ce qui fut une porte.

Encore une fois, l'écrivain ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrit. Une étagère et l'ensemble de son contenu se trouvaient éparpillés sur le sol. Le lit était cassé au niveau de son pied et, assis sur ce qu'il restait du meuble, se trouvait un homme effondré. Il ne ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un être humain… Il était avachi dans sa propre déchéance. Les cheveux hirsutes, une barbe de trois jours, les yeux jaunis par trop d'alcool, cet homme paraissait plus vieux que son âge. Sa peine et son désarroi profond pouvaient se lire dans chacun de ses traits mais il n'en avait cure. Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux sur le nouvel arrivant, ses sourcils se froncèrent et tout son corps se tendit.

-« Que… Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous chez moi ? »

Sa voix pâteuse trahissait son addiction mais Castle fut soulagé de le découvrir sobre. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir discuter avec lui et lui faire entendre la voix de sa fille… C'est donc plein d'espoir qu'il aborda cette conversation.

-« Je suis un ami de votre fille et elle m'a demandé de venir chercher ses affaires. Après que vous l'ayez mise à la porte hier, elle… »

-« Je… Je l'ai mise à la porte hier ? » s'exclama Jim en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« Oui Monsieur, » répondit avec empathie Castle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « De quoi vous souvenez vous exactement ? »

-« Je… Je ne sais pas… C'est flou… Je ne me souviens même pas de l'avoir vu… »

La culpabilité transparaissait dans chacun des très de Jim. A chaque seconde qui passait, il découvrait un peu plus de l'énormité qu'il faisait vivre à sa fille et il se sentait misérable, moins que rien au fond de lui.

-« D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, quand elle est arrivée, vous l'attendiez et vous vous êtes montré violent vis-à-vis d'elle. »

-« Violent ? Comment ça ? » s'inquiéta l'homme terrifié par ce qu'il découvrait. « Je ne l'ai pas frappée quand même ? »

L'écrivain se sentit mal à l'aise et détourna un instant le regard ce qui n'échappa pas à Jim. Ce dernier s'effondra un peu plus sur lui-même, honteux.

-« Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Je n'avais jamais levé la main sur elle avant… »

Décidé à taper fort afin de faire entendre raison au père de Beckett, Castle prit le parti d'enfoncer le clou. Au fond de lui, il fallait qu'il fasse mouche pour permettre à cet homme de se reconstruire et à une fille de retrouver l'amour de son père.

-« Monsieur, votre fille m'a expliqué la perte tragique de votre femme et je me doute que vous souffrez de son absence. Mais aujourd'hui, vous avez un problème. Un problème qui fait souffrir votre fille et qui ne vous aide pas à faire le deuil de votre épouse… »

-« Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ? Et… Vous avez l'air de bien connaitre ma Katie… Elle doit me détester… Elle va bien ? »

-« Kate va aussi bien que possible. Elle est en sécurité chez moi avec ma mère et ma fille. Je vous promets que nous prendrons soin d'elle mais il faut que vous vous repreniez. Elle vous aime et elle n'attend qu'une seule chose : que son père revienne… Pas l'ombre de vous-même que vous êtes devenu. »

-« Mais ça fait tellement mal… » s'effondra Jim. « Je ne sais pas comment faire sans… Sans cette merde ! »

Jim montra avec dédain les bouteilles d'alcool vides. Il semblait révolté contre lui-même et contre son attitude. Tout dans son attitude montrait à quel point il se dégoutait lui-même.

-« Vous pourriez peut-être aller chercher de l'aide ? » tenta l'écrivain avec compassion. « Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider mais il faudrait que vous, vous en ayez envie. Si la démarche ne vient pas de vous, ça ne marchera pas… »

-« Je veux m'en sortir… » répondit vivement l'homme en redressant brusquement la tête vers son visiteur avant de tourner son visage vers la photo des temps heureux de sa famille. « Pour moi mais aussi pour ma fille et pour Johanna… »

-« Alors, si vous le permettez, je vais appeler un ami. Comme ça vous pourriez discuter ensemble pendant que j'emballe les affaires de votre fille. »

-« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je ne vous connais même pas et, malgré tout ce que je fais subir à ma fille, comment pouvez-vous me montrer tant de respect ? » fit Jim dévasté par l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui-même tout en dévisageant le jeune homme.

-« Je suis persuadé que derrière l'homme à terre qui me fait face aujourd'hui se cache quelqu'un de bon. Sinon, comment auriez-vous pu élever une fille telle que la vôtre. »

-« Vous semblez beaucoup l'aimer… »

-« Kate nous a apporté énormément à ma fille Alexis et moi-même et j'essaye de le lui rendre autant que je peux. Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, votre fille a pris une place extrêmement importante dans mon cœur. Je… »

-« J'ai compris fiston, » intervint le père de Beckett en posant une main sur le bras de l'écrivain.

Ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'écrivain lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Au moins, avec ce jeune homme, sa fille était entre de bonnes mains. Elle serait beaucoup mieux qu'avec lui, en tout cas tant qu'il n'avait pas réglé son problème…

-« Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de prendre soin d'elle pendant que moi je ne le peux pas… De faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse… Elle le mérite tellement… Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'un jour elle me pardonnera… »

-« Votre fille vous aime Monsieur Beckett, soyez-en certain. Elle ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : que vous acceptiez le fait que vous avez un problème et que vous alliez mieux. Même si elle ne le dit pas, elle a besoin de vous, elle aura toujours besoin de vous dans sa vie. Vous êtes son père. »

-« Vous… Vous croyez que vous pourriez appeler votre ami pour que je lui parle ? » demanda alors vaillamment le plus âgé des deux hommes des larmes plein les yeux.

Avec un sourire bienveillant, le jeune homme sortit son portable et composa rapidement un numéro. Il fallut moins de deux sonneries pour que son interlocuteur décroche.

_-« Allo ? »_

-« Andy ? C'est Rick, Rick Castle. »

_-« Hey ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? Et surtout comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? »_

-« Ca va merci, » répondit le jeune homme en regardant Jim qui tremblait à côté de lui. « Je me permettais de t'appeler car le père d'une de mes amies aimerait te parler. Je pense vraiment que tu peux l'aider. Tu serais partant ? »

_-« Bien sûr mais dis-moi, elle doit être spéciale cette amie pour que tu fasses appel à moi… »_

-« Bon, je te passe Monsieur Beckett, » éluda volontairement l'écrivain. « A bientôt Andy ! »

_-« Ciao Rickie ! »_

-« Tenez, c'est pour vous. Il s'agit du docteur Andrew Jefferson. C'est l'un de mes amis et un excellent médecin spécialisé dans les addictions. Je vais vous laisser, » dit le jeune homme en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

-« Attendez ! Si vous souhaitez faire les bagages de ma fille, il serait plus judicieux que ce soit moi qui m'éclipse et non le contraire. Prenez tout ce qui lui sera nécessaire et, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, sacs, cartons… Tout ce qui pourrait vous être nécessaire se trouve dans le garage. »

Avec un signe de la tête en guise de remerciement, Castle regarda Jim partir en priant pour que tout ce passe bien. Si quelqu'un pouvait aider le père de son ami, c'était bien Andy. Lui au moins pouvait comprendre ce part quoi ses patients passaient ayant lui-même eu des problèmes avec l'alcool et la drogue pendant ses études de médecine. Lorsque le père de Beckett le rejoignit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, l'écrivain finissait d'emballer les livres de la jeune femme. Il remarqua tout de suite que son aîné semblait profondément secoué par sa discussion avec Andy.

-« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda Jim d'une voix incertaine. « J'ai besoin de m'occuper, de me changer les idées… »

-« Bien sûr, » répondit avec un sourire le jeune homme. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je me suis dit que Kate serait plus à l'aise au milieu de son propre univers et donc que j'allais prendre tout ce que je trouverai dans sa chambre… »

-« Vous avez parfaitement raison. Ce sont ses trésors comme Jo avait l'habitude de le dire… »

Les deux hommes travaillèrent de concert en silence pendant un peu plus d'une heure encore avant que Castle ne se redresse, satisfait.

-« Bon et bien il ne reste plus qu'à tout charger dans la voiture maintenant… »

-« Vous veillerez sur elle, hein ? » fit alors la voix émue et inquiète de Jim. « Vous me le promettez ? »

-« Je vous en fais le serment Monsieur Beckett. »

-« Appelez-moi Jim, » sourit l'aîné avant de froncer ses sourcils. « Mon Dieu, je me rends compte que je vous confie ma fille et que je ne sais rien de vous… »

-« Reprenons depuis le début alors. Monsieur Beckett, Jim, je suis Rick Castle, un ami de votre fille. »

-« C'est moi ou votre nom me dit quelque chose ? … »

-« C'est possible… J'ai vendu quelques livres… Je suis écrivain. »

-« Vous êtes l'auteur de romans policiers Richard Castle ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ma femme… Elle était une inconditionnelle de vos livres et elle a entrainé notre fille dans leur lecture. »

-« Et elles… Enfin… Ca leur plaisait ? »

-« Oh oui alors ! Elles étaient capables de passer des heures sous la pluie pour avoir votre dernier livre signé ! Lorsque votre dernier livre est sorti, ma Johanna nous avait déjà été arrachée et… »

Des larmes remplirent les yeux de Jim alors qu'il luttait pour continuer, la voix chargée d'émotions.

-« Et ma Katie, elle s'est levée à cinq heures du matin pour pouvoir avoir votre autographe avant d'aller à ses cours… Vos livres la rapprochent de sa mère… Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous. »

Sans rien dire de plus, Castle et Jim se mirent à charger la voiture en silence, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensés. Au moment de se séparer, l'écrivain se retourna vers le père de son amie et lui tendit sa carte.

-« Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi. Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt. »

-« Merci pour votre aide fiston. »

L'écrivain monta en voiture et, après un dernier regard à son aîné, il reprit la route en direction de son loft où sa famille l'attendait.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	25. Installation

**Chapitre 25 : Installation**

Au retour de Castle au loft, ils avaient déjeuné tous les quatre avant qu'aider du portier ils ne ramènent l'ensemble des affaires de Beckett dans l'appartement.

-« Euh… Castle ? » s'étonna la jeune femme en découvrant l'amoncellement de cartons et de sacs. « Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que le strict nécessaire ? »

-« Ton père et moi nous sommes dit que tu serais mieux au milieux de tout ce qui t'est cher… »

-« Tu as rencontré mon père ? » s'exclama la jeune femme immédiatement inquiète. « Co… Comment va-t-il ? »

-« Ce n'est pas terrible mais je crois qu'il vient enfin de prendre conscience de son état… Quand il a réalisé ce qu'il t'avait fait hier et qu'il t'avait mise à la porte, il s'est complètement effondré. »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne veux pas le perdre Rick, je ne pourrais pas… Pas après Maman… » craqua la jeune femme. « Tu crois qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que je rentre pour l'aider ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Kate, » répondit Castle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Ton père a discuté avec l'un de mes amis qui est spécialisé dans les addictions et notamment l'alcoolisme. Il est entre de bonnes mains et a mon numéro en cas de problème. »

-« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez… » murmura Beckett en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de son écrivain et l'enlaçant de ses bras.

Ils se perdirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment, y cherchant le réconfort et la chaleur dont ils avaient besoin. En effet, sa rencontre avec le père de la jeune femme avait ébranlé l'écrivain au plus profond de lui-même. De son côté, évoquer son père et son problème avait ramené la brunette à sa confrontation de la veille avec ce dernier. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua qu'une petite curieuse était en train d'ouvrir un à un les cartons de Beckett pour fouiller dedans.

-« Oh Katie ! Tu as tous les livres de Papa dans tes affaires ! » s'exclama soudain Alexis faisant éclater la bulle qui entourait le couple.

-« Dis donc Pumpkin, ne t'ai-je déjà pas signalé que c'était mal de fouiller ? »

-« Pardon Papa, pardon Katie… C'est juste que… » fit la fillette en baissant la tête avant de s'arrêter brusquement, mal à l'aise.

-« Mon petit doigt me dit que tu étais curieuse de découvrir mon univers, je me trompe ? » demanda Beckett en sortant des bras de son ami pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant.

Timidement Alexis vit voler ses beaux cheveux roux en signe de dénégation. Son aînée l'avait percée à jour et elle avait peur d'être grondée.

-« Si tu as envie, tu pourrais m'aider à tout sortir et à tout ranger, qu'en penses-tu ? » proposa alors la brunette avec un sourire en relevant le menton de l'enfant.

-« Vraiment ? » s'enthousiasma Alexis d'une voix pleine de joie. « Oh Papa ! Je peux dis ? »

-« Bien sûr Pumpkin. Mais il ne faudra pas embêter Kate, d'accord ? »

-« Promis ! Allez viens Katie ! Il va falloir faire de la place dans la chambre de Papa pour toi et pousser un ou deux de ses trucs trop pas beau pour y mettre les tiens ! »

Beckett et Castle se figèrent sur place, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant sous le regard goguenard de Martha qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu venir ce qui venait de se passer et ne savait comment réagir. S'apercevant que les adultes ne la suivait pas, Alexis s'arrêta pour leur faire face, ses petits points sur les hanches.

-« Bah alors, vous venez ou quoi ? Il faut installer Katie ! »

Cependant, aucun des deux ne parvenait à articuler un mot malgré plusieurs vaines tentatives aussi Martha vint à leur secours.

-« Dis-moi ma Belle, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Richard et Kate vont partager la même chambre ? Il y a toujours la chambre d'amis, non ? »

-« Bah oui mais Katie c'est plus qu'une amie ! »

-« Comment ça ? » insista l'actrice.

-« Bah Papa et elle, ils se sont des bisous d'amoureux et ils se prennent dans les bras et, en plus, ce matin, Katie elle dormait tout contre Papa, comme des za… Des zamoureux ! La chambre d'amis c'est pour les amis qu'on aime bien mais pas qu'on aime d'amour ! »

Une légère teinte rosée avait pris possession des joues du couple et, alors qu'ils dansaient d'un pied sur l'autre, ils tentaient d'assimiler la logique imparable de l'enfant de cinq ans qui leur faisait face. Castle déglutit difficilement, ferma les yeux et attendit, intimement persuadé que les dires de sa fille allaient faire définitivement fuir Beckett. De son côté, la brunette passait de l'un à l'autre cherchant à faire le tri dans le tumulte d'émotions qui venait de l'assaillir. En voyant les traits tendus par l'attente de l'écrivain, son cœur se gonfla et toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent. Timidement, elle s'approcha du jeune homme et prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes.

-« Regarde-moi… » souffla-t-elle pour que seul lui l'entende. « S'il te plait Castle… »

Lentement, ayant peur de ce qui l'attendait, l'écrivain obtempéra.

-« Il n'y a pas de mal à dormir dans le même lit qu'un ami, » murmura la jeune femme en rougissant alors que le visage du jeune homme se décomposait à vu d'œil. « Rick, chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ? »

-« Promis ? » demanda timidement l'écrivain.

-« Promis, » répondit la jeune femme en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

-« Bon alors ? Vous faites quoi ? J'attends moi ! » intervint alors Alexis avec impatience.

-« On arrive Pumpkin, on arrive ! »

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, Castle vida une partie de son dressing pour permettre à la jeune femme d'y ranger ses affaires pendant que Martha libérait des espaces sur les étagères pour les nombreux livres de Beckett. Alexis prenait un immense plaisir à poser mille et une questions sur les babioles et affaires de la brunette.

-« Dis Katie, pourquoi tu ranges les livres de Papa sur l'étagère ? On les a déjà tous tu sais… »

-« Viens-là ma Puce, » sourit alors tristement la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le lit et prenant l'enfant sur ses genoux. « Ces livres sont très précieux pour moi car ce sont des souvenirs de moments partagés avec ma mère… Elle adorait les livres de ton père et, à chaque sortie de l'un de ses livres, on allait ensemble se le faire dédicacer. »

-« Oh… Je suis désolée Katie de t'avoir fait penser à ta Maman, » murmura la fillette en se blottissant dans ses bras en voyant les larmes qui avaient élues domicile dans ses yeux.

-« Tu n'as pas à être désolée Alexis. Je me rends compte que ça me fait du bien d'évoquer avec vous des souvenirs heureux avec ma mère. Alors merci, » sourit Beckett avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Castle. « Et merci aussi à toi. »

-« Always… »

Un bien-être immense gonfla le cœur de la jeune femme et le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance familiale et bon enfant. Au moment de se coucher cependant, le couple se figea, mal à l'aise.

-« Oh allez les enfants ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas déjà dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant ! » sourit Martha avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. « Sur ce, bonne nuit et à demain ! J'ai besoin de mes chères nuits de sommeil pour avoir ce teint radieux ! »

Sa tirade eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère puisque le couple explosa de rire.

-« J'adore ta mère ! C'est vraiment une actrice née ! »

-« A qui le dis-tu ! » dit Castle en retrouvant son sérieux.

Ils se regardèrent soudain à nouveau intimidés et échangèrent un fin sourire.

-« Tu sais, elle est peut-être extravagante mais elle a raison. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas confiance en moi… Je me trompe ? »

-« Allons nous coucher Castle, » sourit la jeune femme en donnant à l'écrivain un coup d'épaule.

A peine arrivés dans la chambre, la brunette prit la salle de bain pour se préparer rapidement. Lorsqu'elle sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'écrivain prit le relais. Lorsqu'il sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il sourit en trouvant la jeune femme assise contre la tête de lit, pelotonné sous les couvertures, l'un de ses livres entre ses mains.

-« Tu lis quelque chose d'intéressant ? » lança Castle goguenard en bombant le torse.

-« Non ! Je lisais juste un truc au hasard en attendant que tu te décides à revenir ! » ironisa Beckett.

-« Mais ce quelque chose est MON livre ! » se vanta l'écrivain.

-« Renferme ton égo Castle et viens te coucher ! Tu es pire qu'une fille dans la salle de bain ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais pour passer autant de temps à te pomponner ? »

-« Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal à mes côtés… Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

-« Mais quel métrosexuel tu fais ! » sourit la brunette en étouffant un bâillement. « Bon, maintenant que tu es prêt, on va pouvoir se coucher ? »

-« J'arrive ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en sautant sur le lit.

-« Mon Dieu ! Tu es pire qu'un gosse ! » s'exclama Beckett en roulant des yeux.

Cependant la jeune femme ne parvenait pas complètement à cacher le fin sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Lentement, elle posa son livre sur la table de nuit, éteignit la lumière et se carra sous les couvertures. Castle l'imita et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement l'un à côté de l'autre, dans le noir, faisant tout pour ne pas se toucher. Les minutes s'égrainèrent, longues et silencieuse, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvienne à se détendre suffisamment pour espérer dormir quand soudain l'écrivain poussa un profond soupir.

-« Kate ? »

-« J'essaye de dormir Castle, » ironisa la jeune femme en se tournant tout de même sur le côté pour lui faire face. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Tu veux la vérité ? » demanda l'écrivain en imitant la position de la jeune femme. « Je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à dormir… »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Te savoir à côté de moi et tout faire pour ne pas te toucher ou te gêner, je ne vais pas pouvoir… Tu crois qu'on peut devenir accro à la chaleur de l'autre en une seule nuit ? »

-« Arrête de dire des bêtises ! » répliqua la brunette en rougissant furieusement.

La jeune femme en effet ressentait exactement la même chose que son compagnon mais aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix.

-« Je peux te demander une faveur ? »

-« Demande toujours, ça ne coute rien… »

-« Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Je sais, je sais, c'est pas ce que nous avions… »

-« Tu parles trop, » sourit la jeune femme en imaginant le visage embarrassé de l'écrivain.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'approcha doucement et vint se blottir dans le creux de ses bras. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour s'endormir profondément.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	26. Préparatifs

**Chapitre 26 : Préparatifs**

Pendant les quatre jours qui suivirent, Beckett et Castle trouvèrent leur rythme dans la maison. La jeune femme s'ouvrait petit à petit et se détendait au contact de sa nouvelle famille. L'écrivain lui découvrait un fonctionnement à deux, partageait avec sa compagne ses tâches, notamment parentales. Alexis s'épanouissait, savourant à leur juste valeur les moments privilégiés qu'elle passait avec la brunette. Martha quant à elle observait les interactions croissantes entre les habitants du loft en prenant sa place au sein de la famille, place qui lui avait été refusée du temps de Meredith.

Trop vite au goût de la jeune femme, la journée de Thanksgiving arriva. En se réveillant ce matin-là dans les bras de Castle, Beckett sentit son cœur s'alourdir. C'était la première des fêtes de fin d'année qu'elle allait vivre depuis le décès de sa mère et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son père depuis qu'elle avait ramené ses affaires au loft. Même pas un message… Rien. Et ce silence commençait à l'inquiéter même si elle n'osait pas en parler.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te travaille comme ça de si bon matin ? » marmonna la voix encore pleine de sommeil de l'écrivain alors que sa main caressait doucement son dos.

-« Rien du tout, » éluda la jeune femme tentant de cacher son malaise.

-« Kate, je t'entends penser d'ici ! Tu sais que tu peux me parler… »

-« C'est juste que… » fit Beckett avant de soupirer bruyamment. « Je m'inquiète pour mon père. Tu… Tu as eu de ses nouvelles toi par hasard ? »

-« Non et, si j'en avais eu, je te l'aurais dit car je sais que c'est important pour toi. Tu sais, tu peux essayer de l'appeler, lui laisser un message… Si tu veux, tu peux même lui proposer de se joindre à nous ce soir. »

-« Non ! » s'exclama la brunette en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Même si ce serait rassurant de le voir, je ne me sens pas encore prête à lui faire face. Ca m'attriste mais j'ai… J'ai peur de lui Castle et il va me falloir un peu de temps pour que je panse mes blessures. En plus, je ne veux pas risquer qu'il fasse du mal à Alexis. Je m'en voudrais si c'était le cas. »

-« C'est parfaitement compréhensible Kate et tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou te sentir mal à l'aise parce que c'est ce que tu ressens. »

-« Comment tu le sais ? Comment tu peux savoir ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi ? »

-« Je tiens à toi Kate et, pour moi, ça veut dire faire attention aux sentiments profonds de la personne… » expliqua Castle avec un sourire. « Appelle-le ou envoie-lui un message, je suis sûr que ça te rassurera et que ça lui fera plaisir. »

Une heure plus tard, après s'être préparée pour leur journée « cuisine » et avoir partagé un petit déjeuner avec les trois membres de la famille Castle, Beckett s'isola dans le bureau de l'écrivain et, après de longues minutes d'hésitation, composa le numéro de téléphone de son père.

_-« Allo ? » répondit Jim timidement au bout de la seconde sonnerie._

-« … »

_-« Kate, c'est toi ? »_

-« Oui Papa, c'est moi. Je… Comment vas-tu ? »

_-« Ecoute, je fais aller. Grâce à ton ami, j'ai pris conscience que j'avais un gros problème et je n'en suis pas fier. D'autant que c'est toi qui en a le plus souffert… Je… Je suis vraiment désolée Kate. Si seulement tu savais à quel point… »_

-« Je n'en doute pas Papa mais… Il va me falloir du temps… Du temps et… Et des preuves. Je suis désolée… »

_-« Prends tout le temps qui te faudra ma Chérie. Je n'en demande pas plus. Je sais que je t'ai fait énormément souffrir et pas uniquement ce fameux soir où je t'ai mise à la porte… Tu sais, je vais voir un médecin, un ami de ton écrivain. Il m'aide à comprendre pourquoi j'en suis arrivé à ce stade et, grâce à son aide, je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte depuis que tu es partie. Ce n'est pas simple, il y a des effets de manque qui se font sentir mais chaque heure est une petite victoire. »_

-« Je suis fière de toi Papa et des efforts que tu fais pour aller mieux. Ca me fait du bien de te parler, tu me manques tellement… »

_-« Toi aussi tu me manques mais je pense que, malheureusement, tu es mieux là où tu es en ce moment … Tu remercieras encore Monsieur Castle pour moi, » fit Jim la voix pleine d'une émotion contenue. « Et sinon, comment vas-tu ? Et… Et ton travail ? »_

-« Je vais bien. Je reprends des forces et je profite de quelques jours de vacances. »

_-« C'est bien ça. Ca va te faire du bien, » sourit Jim heureux pour sa fille._

-« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir ? C'est Thanksgiving mais… »

_-« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je ne serai pas seul. J'ai accepté la proposition du docteur de me joindre à la soirée de Thanksgiving qu'il organise dans son centre de désintoxication. »_

-« Papa, il va falloir que je te laisse, » coupa soudain Beckett sentant sa gorge nouée et l'émotion la gagner de plus en plus. « Castle et sa famille m'attendent pour commencer la préparation du diner de ce soir. Je… Je te rappellerai. »

Sans attendre la réponse de son père, la jeune femme raccrocha et s'assit, se sentant vider par sa conversation ainsi que tout ce que son père venait de lui apprendre. Elle ne s'autorisait pas encore à espérer mais déjà la voix de son père lui avait semblée plus alerte malgré sa fatigue évidente… Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit une petite main se poser sur son bras.

-« Ca va Katie ? »

-« Mieux maintenant que tu es là, » sourit la brunette en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

-« Tu m'avais dit qu'on fera ensemble le dessert de ce soir. On peut le faire maintenant pendant que Papa et Grams préparent la dinde et tout et tout ? »

-« Bien sûr ma Puce ! »

Ce simple échange avec la fillette avait réussi à changer les idées de la jeune femme et à lui redonner le sourire. Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa la fillette et, en se levant, la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

-« Kate ! Pose-moi ! » s'exclama Alexis en rigolant et en gigotant pour se dégager.

Mais Beckett n'en avait cure et continuait son chemin en direction de la cuisine.

-« Alors c'est comme ça que le dessert va se faire ? » demanda l'écrivain en observant avec douceur et plaisir l'interaction entre sa fille et son amie.

-« Mais bien sûr Castle ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » répondit avec aplomb la jeune femme en déposant l'enfant sur le comptoir. « Un bon dessert de Thanksgiving ne peut pas se préparer sans un peu de bonne humeur et de joie ! C'est ce que ma mère disait toujours. »

-« Alors moi je suis prête ! J'ai bien rigolé donc je suis opérationnelle pour faire le plus beau et bon dessert de Thanksgiving que les Castle ont jamais connu ! » s'enthousiasma Alexis avec un immense sourire. « Pas vrai Katie ? »

-« Tu as parfaitement raison ma Puce ! »

-« Attention Pumpkin, cette année ce n'est pas juste un dessert 'Castle' ! C'est un dessert 'Beckett-Castle' ! Il ne faudrait pas donner à notre Kate la fausse impression qu'elle ne fait pas partie de notre famille ! »

-« Oh oui Papa ! Tu as parfaitement raison ! » répondit la fillette en rougissant légèrement avant de se tourner vers son amie avec, clairement, une idée en tête. « Dis Katie, puisque tu es un membre à part entière de notre famille maintenant, pourquoi on ne suivrait pas une recette Beckett ? Ce serait normal, non ? »

-« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, » sourit la brunette émue aux larmes. « Et si tu venais m'aider à choisir dans mon livre de recettes ? »

-« Oh oui alors ! » sourit Alexis en sautant dans les bras de la jeune femme qui repartit en direction des étagères à côté du bureau.

Les deux filles s'assirent à table et commencèrent à explorer le superbe ouvrage de recettes que la jeune femme venait de récupérer.

-« Comment il est trop beau… » murmura la fillette n'osant pas le toucher.

-« Tiens, prends-le et explore-le. »

-« Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas peur que je l'abime ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! Un livre de recettes c'est fait pour être exploré encore et encore ! » sourit Beckett en passant un main rassurante dans les beaux cheveux roux de l'enfant. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

-« Parce que Maman elle me gronde quand je touche à ses affaires… » souffla la fillette en évitant les regards des trois adultes.

La brunette déglutit face à la détresse de cette petite fille qui avait pris une place très importante dans son cœur. Elle resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de l'enfant tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Castle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi tendue depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

-« Ma Puce, regarde-moi s'il te plait, » fit alors la jeune femme en relevant le menton de l'enfant. « Ta Maman n'aime peut-être pas que tu touches à tes affaires mais moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient dans la mesure où tu les respectes. Et je sais qu'avec toi ce ne sera pas un problème. »

-« Merci Katie. Je t'aime très fort tu sais, » répondit Alexis en entourant le cou de son ainée de ses petits bras pour la serrer fort.

-« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il me semble qu'on a un dessert à préparer, non ? »

-« Bah si ! » répondit la fillette avec un immense sourire en reportant son attention sur le livre de recettes de Beckett.

Alors qu'elles feuilletaient les pages, Martha posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de sa fille.

-« Mère, comment une femme peut être aussi désintéressée de la vie de son propre enfant ? » souffla Castle la voix déformée par l'émotion. « Elle ne la voit presque jamais et elle arrive encore à la faire souffrir… Comment est-ce possible ? »

-« Certaines femmes n'ont pas la fibre maternelle Richard et tu n'y peux rien. L'essentiel aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle trouve auprès de toi, de moi mais aussi de Kate tout ce dont elle a besoin pour grandir et s'épanouir. »

-« C'est vrai qu'elle est plus ouverte depuis que nous avons rencontré Kate. Ca me réchauffe le cœur. »

-« Tu sais Darling, tu es très doué à écouter les autres mais ce serait peut-être bien aussi que tu parles à quelqu'un de ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi... C'est important aussi. »

Avant que Castle ne puisse répondre à sa mère, son attention fut attirée par la petite voix de sa fille.

-« Dis-moi Katie, comment tu l'as eu ce livre ? J'aimerai bien en avoir moi aussi un aussi beau que le tien… »

-« Quand j'avais ton âge, un jour ma mère est arrivée avec ce superbe livre. A l'époque, il était vierge de tout contenu et, au fil des ans, nous l'avons rempli et enrichi. »

-« Waouh ! Comment t'as eu trop de la chance de faire ça avec ta Maman ! Moi, la mienne elle m'aime pas… »

-« Alexis, regarde-moi ma Puce. Je suis sûr d'une chose et c'est que ta Maman t'aime à sa manière. »

-« Tu crois ? » demanda timidement Alexis avant de se tourner vers son père et sa grand-mère.

-« Kate a raison Pumpkin, » sourit Castle en donnant le change. « Ta Maman elle t'aime à sa manière mais elle t'aime. »

Alors que la fillette retournait à l'exploration du livre, l'écrivain sourit à la brunette et articula un « merci » plein de gratitude et de reconnaissance.

-« Dis-moi ma Puce, » fit alors la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur la fillette. « Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on te commence un livre de recettes rien qu'à toi ? On pourrait y mettre comme première recette celle que nous allons faire aujourd'hui… »

-« Vraiment ? » répondit Alexis pleine d'espoir.

-« Oui, vraiment. Et je suis persuadée qu'on pourrait trouver un livre vierge aussi beau que celui là. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Oh oui alors ! Ce serait tellement bien ! »

-« Et je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Je reviens, » intervint avec un immense sourire l'écrivain, le cœur réchauffé par la scène dont il venait d'être témoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme revint avec un magnifique livre relié.

-« Je voulais te l'offrir à ton prochain anniversaire mais je pense que c'est exactement le bon moment pour te le donner, » sourit Castle en le tendant à sa fille.

-« Oh Papa ! C'est trop beau ! Merci ! Regarde Katie, regarde comment c'est trop beau ! Tu m'aideras à faire mon livre de recettes ? »

-« Bien sûr ma Puce. Allez, viens, il serait temps qu'on se mette au travail ! Le dessert ne va pas se faire en un claquement de doigts ! »

Castle retourna auprès de Martha pour la préparation du diner pendant que les filles se décidaient sur un dessert et s'attelaient à la tâche avec attention, Beckett expliquant pas à pas les étapes à Alexis. Pendant toute la matinée, Beckett et les Castle cuisinèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A midi, le dessert était terminé et reposait dans le réfrigérateur aussi les filles décidèrent de commencer le livre de recettes de la fillette. Trois heures plus tard, tout le monde avait accompli ce qu'il avait à faire et, ensemble, ils se mirent à préparer la table pour le diner du soir.

-« Moi je dis qu'il manque quelque chose, » affirma Martha pour la troisième fois.

-« Ok Mère, fais comme tu veux ! » soupira Castle fatigué par sa journée.

L'actrice s'activa et, en deux temps trois mouvements, elle ajouta sa touche personnelle à la table qu'elle transforma en véritable œuvre d'art. Peu de temps après, tout le monde partit dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu et se préparer pour la soirée.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	27. Thanksgiving

**Chapitre 27 : Thanksgiving**

Au moment où Martha et Alexis redescendaient dans le salon, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-« J'y vais ! » s'écria Alexis en se précipitant déjà vers la porte.

-« Une minute jeune fille ! » intervint alors l'actrice. « Tu n'ouvres pas la porte d'entrée sans moi ! Tu ne sais pas qui est derrière la porte. »

-« Bah si on sait qui c'est ! C'est Lanie et Javi ! On n'attend personne d'autre pour ce soir ! »

-« Il n'empêche, ça peut être dangereux pour une petite fille aussi jolie que toi d'ouvrir la porte sans savoir, » expliqua calmement l'aînée des rouquines avant d'accueillir leurs visiteurs. « Bonjour vous deux ! Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venus les mains vides ? Il ne fallait pas voyons ! »

-« Bonjour Martha ! Hey Alexis, » sourit Lanie. « Vous savez ce n'est qu'un simple bouquet de fleurs. On se devait bien de faire ça après votre gentille invitation. »

Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans le loft et le latino poussa un long sifflement.

-« Mazette ! La classe ! »

-« Espo ! Ca se fait pas, » souffla la métisse en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Leur échange fit éclater de rire l'actrice.

-« Allez, entrez ! Ne faites pas de manière ! Ici on est entre amis ! Alors faites comme chez vous pendant que je mets ces superbes fleurs dans un vase. »

-« Votre fils et Kate ne sont pas là ? » s'enquit Lanie en regardant attentivement autour d'elle tout en quittant son manteau.

-« Ils sont pas encore revenus de se faire beau, » pouffa la fillette en regardant attentivement la métisse. « Comment t'es trop belle ! Pas vrai Javi ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, » répondit le latino appréciateur faisant rougir l'étudiante en médecine. « Pas vrai Chica ? »

-« Chica ? Ca veut dire quoi Chica ? » demanda la voix fluette d'Alexis. « Et puis comment ça se fait que tu as déjà vu la tenue de Lanie toi ? »

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de lui répondre, la métisse aperçut Castle qui sortait de sa chambre suivi de Beckett. Ils semblaient perdus dans un débat animé, ne se rendant même pas compte de l'arrivée de leurs invités. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour que la jeune femme puisse aider l'écrivain à fermer les petits boutons du col de sa chemise.

-« Arrête donc de bouger ! Je n'y arrive pas ! »

-« Katherine Beckett ! Je rêve où tu viens de sortir de la même chambre que ton écrivain ! » s'écria Lanie en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes. « Pincez-moi, je dois être en train de rêver ! »

Avec un sourire taquin, Esposito obéit à la jeune femme et lui pinça le bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

-« Aïe ! Mais t'es fou toi ! » s'écria la métisse en le tapant légèrement.

-« Mais je n'ai fait que faire ce que tu as demandé moi… » répliqua le latino avec un faux air contrit.

C'est alors qu'Alexis tira sur la manche de Lanie avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-« Il est où le problème ? Pourquoi tu cries parce que Papa et Katie ils sont dans la même chambre ? C'est normal tu sais… Bah oui, ils se font déjà des bisous d'amoureux tout le temps ! »

-« J'aime ma fille, j'aime ma fille, j'aime ma fille… » marmonna tel un mantra Castle suffisamment bas pour que seule Beckett ne l'entende.

-« Ah oui ? Voilà donc qui est intéressant… » sourit Lanie avant de se tourner vers son amie. « Girl, je sens qu'une conversation entre filles s'impose… »

-« Mais avant tout, moi j'ai faim ! » intervint alors Martha sentant le malaise de ses 'enfants'. « Que pensez-vous de passer à table ? Tout est prêt ! »

-« Et c'est moi et Katie qui avons fait le dessert ! » annonça fièrement la fillette.

-« Alors il me tarde de le gouter, » sourit Esposito en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner Beckett ! »

-« Mais il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi Espo… Tu pourrais être surpris ! »

Tout le monde passa à table et Martha, en matriarche, apporta la dinde farcie et la sauce aux canneberges pendant que son fils s'occupait de la purée de patates douces et du pain de maïs maison.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Esposito avec un sourire en voyant les énormes plats arriver. « Mais il y en a pour un véritable régiment ! Vous êtes sûr que nous ne sommes que six à table ? »

-« Bah oui ! Tout le monde est là ! Il manque que le Papa de Katie mais il est malade Papa il m'a dit. »

-« Ah oui ? C'est grave ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Lanie avant de voir les larmes contenus dans les yeux de son amie et ses traits tirés. « Je… Kate ? »

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et s'enfuie en direction de la chambre.

-« J'ai dit une bêtise ? » fit la fillette en levant des yeux inquiets vers son père.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Pumpkin, je vais aller lui parler. »

-« Dis-lui que je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, le message sera transmis. Je reviens tout de suite mais faites-moi plaisir, ne laissez pas ce festin refroidir ! »

Castle trouva Beckett sur le lit, roulée en boule en position fœtale. Sa détresse était évidente et l'écrivain s'approcha doucement, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit pour passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-« Hey… »

-« Je suis désolée… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, » sourit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras. « C'est normal qu'il te manque et que tu n'es pas envie d'en parler. »

-« Ma mère me manque tellement Castle, tellement… Et l'absence de Papa… Je me sens seule et abandonnée… » sanglota la brunette dans le creux de son cou.

-« Tu n'es pas seule Kate. On est là nous et on sera toujours là… Alexis s'inquiète d'avoir dit une bêtise tu sais… Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle s'excuse. »

-« Mais elle n'y est pour rien ! C'est moi qui… »

-« Chut, » souffla l'écrivain en posant son index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Avec tout ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques jours, c'est normal que tu craques. Maintenant sèche tes larmes et reviens avec nous, d'accord ? »

Beckett hocha la tête et lui fit un timide sourire.

-« Merci. Pour tout. »

La jeune femme sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard après s'être refait une beauté, elle fut surprise de voir que le jeune homme l'avait attendue.

-« Il ne fallait pas tu sais… »

-« Je sais, mais je n'avais pas envie. Tu te sens mieux ? »

-« Oui merci, » répondit Beckett en se blottissant dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-« Dis-moi Kate, Lanie va encore te charrier si on arrive à table bras-dessus bras-dessous… Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Castle, j'ai… » soupira la jeune femme en fermant ses yeux. « Même si je déteste avoir à l'avouer, j'ai besoin de ton soutien et de ta chaleur. Alors en route ! »

Le couple rejoignit leur famille et amis à table. A peine Alexis les vit-elle qu'elle se précipita dans les bras de Beckett.

-« Je suis désolée Katie. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste… Pourtant je devrais savoir ce que c'est de pas avoir quelqu'un qu'on aime à la maison pour une fête. Moi j'ai pas ma Maman mais toi tu n'as ni ta Maman ni ton Papa… Je suis tellement désolée… »

-« Tout va bien ma Puce, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien. C'est moi qui suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, » sourit la jeune femme en se réinstallant à table. « Je suis désolée les gars pour ce qui vient de se passer… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Beckett. On est tes amis. Si tu veux, on en parle. Sinon, eh bien on patiente, » la rassura Esposito. « Bon et si on attaquait ce véritable festin ! »

-« En voilà une excellente idée ! Mais il ne faut pas oublié de garder une petite place pour le dessert ! Ce serait dommage quand on sait qu'il a été fait avec amour par Alexis ! »

-« Et Katie aussi ! On a fait la recette des Beckett en plus, pas la recette des Castle alors elle doit être trop bonne ! »

Le babillage de la fillette détendit tout le monde et le diner se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chacun y alla de son anecdote, de son souvenir de Thanksgiving.

-« Non mais sérieusement ! Je vous jure ! » poursuivit Eposito en pouffant de rire avec les autres. « Ce jour-là, avec mes potes de l'armée, on avait squatté chez ma tante pour regarder le match à la télé et je n'ai pas tout compris. Je me suis retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air ! »

-« T'avais trop bu, c'est pas possible ! »

-« Même pas ! C'est ça le pire dans cette histoire ! J'avais pris quoi ? Une bière, deux au maximum ! Et puis j'allais pas me prendre une cuite avec Tante Abi à la maison ! »

-« Le pire que Mère est jamais fait, » intervint alors Castle avec un sourire. « C'est quand je devais avoir… Je ne sais plus exactement… Six ou sept ans. »

-« Oh Richard ! Non ! Je t'en prie ! »

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Martha ? » sourit Beckett en se tournant vers l'actrice alors qu'Alexis prenait place sur ses genoux.

-« Je… Oh Richard… Pourquoi ressortir cette histoire ? »

-« Parce que c'est trop drôle Mère ! Donc, cette année-là, ses obligations lui permettaient de passer les fêtes avec moi car elle était entre deux représentations. Et un soir, en rentrant de l'école, j'ai trouvé la table de fête prête et garnie et ma mère qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'avais pas profité de ma journée de vacances… »

-« Attends, Thanksgiving a toujours été un jour férié, » fit Lanie en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment pouvais-tu être à l'école ce jour-là ? »

-« C'est bien là le problème ! Je m'étais trompée d'une semaine ! Nous n'étions que le troisième jeudi de novembre ! »

Le fou-rire repartit de plus belle jusqu'à ce que l'actrice ne reprenne suffisamment de sérieux pour continuer.

-« Tu sais Darling, tu peux toujours te moquer de moi mais ce n'est pas moi qui est fait évacuer un immeuble pour alerte incendie à cause d'une dinde carbonisée ! »

-« Une dinde carbonisée ? »

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai eu de l'inspiration juste après avoir mis la dinde au four et, quand je suis ressorti de mon bureau pour m'occuper de la fin de diner, et bien la fumée du four a déclenché les détecteurs… Tout le monde a dû être évacué car les pompiers voulaient vérifier. J'ai eu beau essayé de leur expliquer, ils n'ont pas voulu me croire jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans mon appartement… »

-« Rho la honte ! » se moqua gentiment Beckett en posant une main sur l'avant bras de l'écrivain.

-« Comme si la grande Katherine Beckett n'avait jamais fait de bêtises ! »

-« Euh… Joker ! »

-« Oh allez ! Raconte ! » insista gentiment Lanie.

-« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une histoire pour les oreilles innocentes d'Alexis, » tenta la jeune femme.

-« Pff, tu sais, avec Papa, j'en ai entendu tout plein des bêtises ! Alors une de plus ou une de moins ! Et puis je suis sûre que c'est moins pire pour toi que pour Papa ! »

-« Que tu penses ma Puce, que tu penses… Enfin bref, je devais avoir 16 ans et mes parents devaient sortir avec des amis cette année-là pour Thanksgiving. J'avais donc la maison pour moi et, du coup, j'en avais profité pour inviter mon petit copain du moment. Sauf que le jour-même mes parents ont vu leur soirée annulée et que moi j'ai oublié de prévenir mon copain… Je ne vous raconte pas quand il a débarqué et qu'il est tombé sur mon père… »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour lui ? » s'enquit Esposito en riant.

-« Il est reparti fissa le pauvre et n'a plus jamais voulu me parler ensuite ! Quand à moi j'ai eu le droit à un cours sur la sexualité et ses risques avant d'être privée de sortie pendant un mois entier ! »

-« Et toi Lanie ? T'as fait quoi comme bêtise quand tu étais petite ? » s'enquit alors Alexis.

-« Moi ? Mais j'ai toujours été une petite fille modèle voyons… » tenta d'éluder la métisse.

-« Dans tes rêves oui ! Je n'y crois pas ! » répliqua Esposito.

-« Bon, d'accord… » soupira la jeune femme. « Je devais avoir neuf ou dix ans quand c'est arrivé. Le soir de Thanksgiving, nous avions une importante représentation de danse et j'avais le rôle principal. Le directeur du ballet m'avait bien dit de faire très attention mais j'avais tous mes cousins et cousines à la maison et je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une poule mouillée… Alors j'ai tout fait comme eux sauf que… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Sauf que je suis tombée et que je me suis cassée le bras ! Résultat, six semaines de plâtre, pas de représentation pour moi et une sacrée soufflante par ma mère et mon directeur de ballet ! Je peux vous assurer que je me souviens de ce soir de fête… »

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter joyeusement autour de la table et du dessert jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis ne se mette à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-« Bon et bien je pense qu'on va vous laisser tous les quatre, » fit immédiatement le latino en se levant et commençant à rassembler les assiettes. « Je dépose tout ça dans la cuisine ? »

-« Espo, je ne pense pas que ce soit très sérieux que Lanie et toi repreniez la route ce soir. On a pas mal bu et je ne voudrai pas que vous ayez un accident… »

-« Oh ne vous en fait pas, nous allons prendre un taxi au pire… »

-« Que nenni ! » intervint Martha. « La chambre d'amis est prête ! Le lit comme la chauffeuse ! Il ne reste qu'à l'ouvrir. Alors autant que vous en profitiez ! Pas de discutions les jeunes ! Vous restez ici, c'est plus sûr ! Sur ce, moi je vous laisse car je veux avoir ma peau de bébé demain matin ! »

Alors que Martha disparaissait à l'étage, Castle, Esposito et Lanie débarrassèrent la table pendant qu'Alexis s'installait sur le canapé, sur les genoux de Beckett pour écouter une histoire.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	28. Discussions

**Chapitre 28 : Discussions**

-« Fin. Et voilà ma Puce, l'histoire est terminée, » sourit Beckett en refermant le livre. « Ca t'a plu ? »

-« Oui Katie, merci de me l'avoir faite découvrir, » sourit Alexis en se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras. « Tu veux bien me mettre dans mon lit et me border ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Mais avant je voudrais que tu ailles te mettre en pyjama et te brosser les dents. Quand tu seras prête, tu redescends nous dire bonne nuit ? »

-« D'accord ! » s'exclama la fillette en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle redescendit après avoir montré à Lanie et Esposito la chambre d'amis et ouvert la chauffeuse.

-« Ca va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? » demanda l'écrivain en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Non… Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, je me sens bien, » sourit la brunette en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. « Merci. »

-« Always. »

Alors qu'ils savouraient en silence un moment à deux, ils se retournèrent vers l'escalier au son d'une cavalcade.

-« Alexis ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ! Tu pourrais te recasser la jambe ! » réprimanda doucement Castle inquiet pour sa fille.

-« Mais c'est pas ma faute Papa ! C'est Lanie et Javi ! »

-« Tu peux m'expliquer la relation entre toi dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse folle et nos amis à l'étage ? » s'étonna l'écrivain.

-« Ils se font des bisous d'amoureux eux aussi ! Et c'est plus beurk que quand c'est Katie et toi ! » s'écria l'enfant surexcitée.

-« Lanie et Espo se font des bisous d'amoureux ? » demanda Beckett estomaquée.

-« Oui et c'est beurk ! » insista Alexis en fronçant le nez.

-« Mais dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu les aies vu Pumpkin ? Tu n'es pas rentrée dans leur chambre quand même ? »

-« Bah non ! Ils faisaient leurs bisous d'amoureux dans le couloir ! Ils m'ont même pas vu ! »

-« Mais on t'a très bien entendu le dire à ton père et à Kate, » répliqua Esposito en rougissant légèrement alors qu'il redescendait suivi d'une Lanie tout aussi embarrassée que lui.

-« Alors comme ça vous vous faites des bisous d'amoureux ? » les taquina gentiment Beckett en s'adossant à Castle et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Tu peux parler toi, » répondit au tac au tac Lanie en la dévisageant de manière narquoise. « Il me semble bien avoir entendu une certaine petite fille dire que nos baisers d'amoureux étaient plus 'beurk' que les vôtres ! Alors, tu m'expliques ? »

-« Peut-être… Mais avant j'ai promis à ma Puce d'aller la border dans son lit ! » éluda la brunette en attrapant Alexis dans ses bras.

-« Bonne nuit tout le monde ! A demain matin ! »

-« T'es qu'une froussarde Kate Beckett ! » lança derrière elle Lanie. « Mais ne crois pas que nous en ayons terminé ma belle ! Je veux des détails ! »

Alors que la brunette bordait tendrement la fillette dans son lit, elle remarqua l'air songeur de l'enfant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Puce ? » demanda doucement la jeune femme en passant une main dans les cheveux de la rouquine. « Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

-« Dis, tu vas pas avoir de problème avec Lanie à cause de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon amie et je ne suis pas plus fâchée contre elle qu'elle ne l'est contre moi. Ne t'en fais pas… » répondit la brunette en serrant contre elle Alexis. « Je me trompe ou quelque chose d'autre te tracasse ? »

-« C'est… C'est juste que… » fit l'enfant avant de relever ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son aînée. « Est-ce que c'est mal de t'aimer plus que Maman ? Je veux dire… Elle est jamais là et, quand elle est là, elle fait pas toutes ces choses que tu fais avec moi… Elle me brosse pas les cheveux, me fait pas de câlin, me lit pas d'histoires… Elle… Elle pense qu'à elle et si son téléphone sonne, c'est comme si j'étais plus là… »

-« Tu ne m'aimes pas plus que ta Maman ma Puce, tu m'aimes différemment, à ta manière. Et tu ne dois pas oublier qu'elle aussi elle t'aime, » répondit Beckett la gorge nouée par l'émotion et les yeux brillants. « Allez, dors maintenant et surtout fait de beaux rêves. A demain. »

Elle se pencha au dessus d'Alexis et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de lui sourire avec douceur puis de se retourner pour sortir de la chambre. Elle découvrit alors Castle appuyer sur le chambranle. Au moment où elle passait à leur hauteur, l'écrivain posa une main sur son bras.

-« Attends-moi… S'il te plait… »

Beckett hocha doucement la tête et attendit Castle dans le couloir pendant qu'il souhaitait une bonne nuit à sa fille. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en souriant.

-« Elle s'est déjà endormie, » dit le jeune homme en s'approchant doucement de la jeune femme. « Merci pour ce que tu fais pour elle. Ca compte énormément pour elle et pour moi aussi. »

-« Castle, je… Je ne me sens pas prête… En tout cas pas pour ce rôle qu'Alexis veut me donner… Je... »

-« Respire calmement Kate et regarde-moi attentivement. Ma fille t'aime et elle ne demande rien de plus que l'attention que tu lui donnes naturellement aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas que ça te fasse peur… »

-« Mais si je la perds elle-aussi ? » murmura la brunette.

-« Quoi qu'il arrive entre nous, je ne te priverai jamais de voir ma fille. Tu lui as donné un sourire et une joie de vivre que je ne lui avais jamais connus auparavant. »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Vraiment, » répondit Castle en ouvrant ses bras dans lesquels Beckett vint se blottir. « Bon et si on rejoignait les autres en bas ? »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon, Lanie se leva et attrapa le bras de son amie.

-« Toi, moi, n'importe où dans cette maison mais il me semble qu'on a une petite discussion à avoir sur des bisous d'amoureux… »

-« Tu peux parler toi ! T'avais même pas le numéro d'Espo ! »

-« Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en quatre jours pour moi aussi tu sais… » répondit la métisse mystérieusement. « Bon, les gars, c'est pas que vous nous dérangez là mais presque ! Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire ? »

-« Je rêve ! Je me fais virer de mon propre salon ? »

-« Tu as tout compris Writer-Boy ! Allez ! Du balai ! »

-« Lanie ! »

-« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'ils entendent tout ? »

Devant l'air décomposé de Beckett, Castle se tourna vers son acolyte masculin avec un air contrit.

-« Bon et bien je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix… Ca te dit de découvrir mon bureau et surtout ma réserve personnelle ? J'ai un ou deux petits chefs d'œuvre cacher dans ma réserve secrète… »

-« Avec grand plaisir ! » fit la latino en suivant l'écrivain. « Et puis… Les conversations de nana, très peu pour moi ! »

Une fois la porte refermée derrière les garçons, Beckett et Lanie s'installèrent avec un verre de vin sur le canapé.

-« Alors Girl ? » demanda la métisse au bout de quelques secondes.

-« Même pas en rêve Lanie ! Si tu veux la moindre explication, il va falloir te mettre à table avant ! Tu m'expliques comment, en quatre jours, tu es passée au stade des sessions de making-out avec mon coéquipier ? » demanda la jeune femme en fixant son amie d'un regard perçant.

-« T'es flics ou quoi ? »

-« Très drôle… » ironisa Beckett avant d'arquer un sourcil.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant que Lanie ne craque en rougissant légèrement.

-« Quelques heures après que tu m'aies appelée pour m'inviter, juste avant la fin de mon service, j'ai vu arriver Javi aux urgences en tenant avec beaucoup de tendresse une belle femme d'un certain âge qui souffrait énormément. Je les ai donc installés en salle d'examen et ai eu la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de sa tante, celle dont il nous a parlé ce soir. Les médecins se sont rapidement occupés d'elle et elle a dû partir au bloc pour un problème d'éclatement d'un kyste ovarien. Comme mon service était terminé, je suis restée avec lui à attendre des nouvelles. »

-« Mais dis-moi, elle va bien ? La tante d'Espo je veux dire. »

-« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. L'opération a été un succès et elle se remet doucement. »

-« Mon Dieu ! Espo voulait peut-être rester avec elle ce soir… Il fallait qu'il le dise… »

-« D'après ce que j'ai compris, Madame Esposito préférait ne pas changer ses plans. Elle est rentrée chez elle hier et ses amies de l'Eglise venaient pour passer la fête de Thanksgiving aujourd'hui avec elle comme convenu. »

-« Bon, tant mieux alors. Mais cela ne me dit pas comment Espo et toi vous avez fini en couple car ne me dis pas le contraire, Alexis a affirmé que vos baisers d'amoureux étaient beurk ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

-« Elle est top cette petite n'empêche ! » fit Lanie une fois qu'elle eut repris son sérieux.

-« Et elle a pas sa langue dans sa poche, crois-moi ! »

-« Enfin bref, je suis restée avec lui, nous avons beaucoup discuté et, une chose en entrainant une autre, je me suis endormie la tête sur son épaule et ma main dans la sienne… Lorsque je me suis réveillée un peu plus tard, Javi s'était aussi assoupi et je me sentais bien. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger mais le médecin est arrivé pour nous dire que Madame Esposito venait de sortir de chirurgie et que tout s'était bien passé. J'ai donc laissé Javi la rejoindre après avoir discrètement glissé un petit papier dans sa poche avec mon numéro. »

-« Et vu comment Espo semblait intéressé quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, je parie qu'il t'a très vite rappelé, » sourit Beckett.

-« J'étais arrivée chez moi depuis une demi-heure quand il a appelé. Il voulait me remercier pour être resté à ses côtés pendant l'intervention et l'avoir soutenu. Il venait de quitter sa tante et n'avait pas envie de rentrer seul chez lui alors je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un verre ensemble. Ce soir-là, quand on a enfin pris conscience de l'heure, on s'est rendu compte qu'il était deux heures du matin et que le bar allait fermer… »

-« Rassure-moi, tu ne bossais pas le lendemain ? »

-« J'avais juste quatre heures cours le matin mais je peux te dire que ça a été dur… Pas sûr que j'ai vraiment tout suivi, » sourit la jeune femme. « Mais, quand je suis sortie de l'amphi, Javi était là avec notre déjeuner et toute ma fatigue s'est envolé. Nous avons passé le reste de la journée ensemble et, après avoir rendu visite à sa tante, nous sommes allés diner chez moi. Le lendemain matin, on se réveillait enlacés sur le canapé avec la télévision encore allumée… »

-« Et ? »

-« Il est encore plus sexy au réveil ! Depuis, on ne s'est plus vraiment quitté en dehors de mon travail ou de mes cours. Et je peux te dire qu'il est sacrément endurant ! C'est le pied total ! » affirma avec un grand sourire la métisse. « Bon et sinon ? Et toi ? Tu en es où exactement avec ton écrivain ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat, c'était pour t'entendre me dire que vous n'étiez que des amis et qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous et que je devais me mêler de mes affaires ! Or, j'arrive ce soir et j'apprends qu'en plus de vivre avec lui, tu partages sa chambre et donc son lit, vous vous faites des bisous d'amoureux et tu t'occupes de sa fille comme si elle était la chair de ta chair ! Alors ?... »

-« Même si je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête, » avoua Beckett en rougissant légèrement. « Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de très fort entre Castle et moi… Et pas seulement parce qu'il m'aide avec mes problèmes, non. Je sais au plus profond de moi que je peux lui faire confiance et avec lui je me sens plus légère… Plus libre… Et pourtant j'ai plus de responsabilités. Il n'est pas seul, il y a Martha et surtout Alexis qui entrent en jeu… »

-« Quelque chose semble te préoccuper, je me trompe ? » demanda doucement Lanie alors que la brunette lui répondait en secouant négativement la tête. « Tu veux en parler ? »

-« C'est… C'est Alexis… Elle s'attache de plus en plus à moi et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Elle m'a demandé ce soir si c'était grave qu'elle m'aime plus que sa propre mère… Mais moi je n'ai que vingt ans ! Je ne suis pas prête à être mère ! »

-« Oh là ! Du calme Girl ! Respire doucement… Voilà. Je vais juste te poser une question, d'accord ? Est-ce que le temps que tu passes avec cette petite tête rousse te pèse ? Est-ce que tu préfèrerais être ailleurs plutôt qu'avec elle ? »

-« Bien sûr que non Lanie ! » s'offusqua immédiatement la jeune femme. « Au contraire, tous ces moments me sont précieux… »

-« Alors, quelque part, tu assumes déjà parfaitement ce rôle qu'Alexis est prête à te donner… »

-« Mais et si Rick et moi ça ne marchait pas ? Et si… »

-« De deux choses l'une, ton écrivain il ne veut qu'une chose et c'est le bonheur de sa fille. Alors, crois-moi, même si ça devait ne pas marcher entre lui et toi, il ferait tout pour le bonheur de sa citrouille. Ensuite, ce n'est pas avec des 'et si' que tu vivras ta vie pleinement… Alors fonce ! Tu n'as rien à perdre ! »

-« Je… Je vais y réfléchir… Laisse-moi un peu de temps, ok ? »

-« Pas de soucis Girl ! Bon allez, et si on libérait nos deux exilés ? »

Après avoir rangé leurs verres à la cuisine, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le bureau où ils trouvèrent les deux hommes en grande discussion. Chacune d'entre elles retrouva les bras de sa moitié et ils restèrent encore une petite heure à discuter de tout et de rien avant de se séparer pour une bonne nuit réparatrice.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	29. Désagréable surprise

**Chapitre 29 : Désagréable surprise**

Castle et Beckett étaient confortablement installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dormaient du sommeil du juste quand ils furent réveillés en sursaut par un poids leur sautant dessus.

-« Chaton ! » s'écria une voix mielleuse un peu trop aigüe au goût de la brunette.

Les instincts de flics de la jeune femme sonnaient toutes les alarmes. Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix et se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu son ami verrouiller la porte d'entrée du loft avant qu'ils aillent se coucher. Elle se redressa alors brusquement et, d'une clé de judo, envoya valser l'intruse au sol avant de l'immobiliser. De son côté, l'écrivain avait juste eu le temps de trouver à tâtons l'interrupteur et d'allumer la lumière.

-« Meredith ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là à… » commença le jeune homme avant de se retourner pour déchiffrer l'heure. « A cinq heures du matin ? »

-« Je venais te voir Chaton, » minauda la rouquine avant se poursuivre plus sèchement. « D'ailleurs, tu pourrais dire à ton garde du corps de me relâcher ? Je suis ta femme quand même… »

-« Mon EX-femme, » répliqua Castle en insistant lourdement sur le 'ex' dans ex-femme.

Mal à l'aise, Beckett libéra la jeune femme qui n'était autre que la mère d'Alexis et se redressa, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire ni où se mettre. Alors qu'elle commençait à se reculer, l'écrivain la rattrapa et l'obligea gentiment à reprendre place à ses côté, tout contre lui.

-« Ce n'est qu'un détail Ricky ! C'est pas ça qui nous arrêtera pour… Enfin tu sais, pour se donner du plaisir… »

Le ton employé et la suggestion à peine déguisée de Meredith glacèrent le sang de la brunette ce que Castle ne manqua pas de remarquer immédiatement.

-« Nous avons peut-être eu quelques rencontres depuis notre divorce mais une chose est sûre, je ne referai plus cette erreur ! Sais-tu combien de jours j'ai mis à réconforter Alexis à la suite de ta dernière visite ? Une semaine avant de revoir un timide sourire qui atteigne enfin ses yeux ! Et elle n'a que cinq ans ! »

-« Euh Rick, » intervint alors Beckett en utilisant volontairement son prénom alors qu'elle sentait la fureur poindre en lui. « Pourrions-nous poursuivre cette conversation en dehors de notre chambre ? »

-« Votre chambre ? Non mais elle rêve la jeunette-là ! » s'esclaffa la rouquine en dévisageant de la tête au pied sa rivale. « Comme si Ricky allait ouvrir sa porte à… A une adolescente à peine sortie de ses boutons ! »

-« DEHORS ! SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE CETTE CHAMBRE ET DE CETTE MAISON ! » hurla l'écrivain en sortant de ses gongs.

Meredith ouvrit de grands yeux estomaqués devant la fureur à peine contenue de son ex-mari. Sans plus attendre, elle battit en retraite dans le salon mais s'assit sur le canapé, prenant délibérément ses aises. Dans la chambre, Beckett s'était retournée pour faire face à Castle avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui.

-« Ca va aller mais essaye de rester calme… Pour le bien d'Alexis. Même si je n'apprécie pas sa présence et surtout son débarquement dans notre chambre et surtout dans notre lit, elle reste la mère de ta fille… »

-« Tu as raison mais je ne supporte vraiment pas ses insinuations. J'ai certes commis l'erreur de la laisser continuer à partager mon lit de temps en temps, ce dont je ne suis pas très fier d'ailleurs, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de parler de toi comme ça… » marmonna le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. « Une chose cependant me ravit… C'est comment tu défends 'notre' chambre. J'aime beaucoup l'idée… »

-« Castle ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en roulant des yeux et se reculant pour lui frapper gentiment le bras. « Et si au lieu de dire des âneries, nous allions vérifier que ton ex-femme est bien repartie ? »

-« Tu en doutes ? Quoique… La connaissant… »

-« Je suis même persuadée qu'elle est toujours là car je n'ai pas entendu le 'clic' caractéristique de la porte d'entrée… »

-« Je vais faire un malheur, » grogna Castle en attrapant la brunette par la main pour la tirer derrière lui.

-« Calme-toi, » souffla Beckett en lui serrant brièvement la main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, l'intuition de l'officier se confirma et le couple ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités devant la montagne de valises qui encombraient l'entrée.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là ? »

-« Comme si tu allais vraiment me mettre à la porte ! J'attends juste que tu aies viré ta dernière conquête pour pouvoir rejoindre notre lit… » répondit Meredith comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

-« Et bien tu vas pouvoir attendre longtemps parce que Kate vit ici, avec Mère, Alexis et moi ! » répondit sèchement Castle. « Et ne pense même pas à la chambre d'amis ! Elle est occupée ! »

-« Je vais te croire Chaton… » minauda Meredith en se dirigeant déjà vers l'escalier. « A tout à l'heure. »

-« Si elle réveille Espo et Lanie de la même manière que nous, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, » marmonna Beckett avec un fin sourire.

-« Oh non Pitié ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! » leur parvint alors du haut de l'escalier la voix désabusée de l'actrice. « Meredith ! Quel déplaisir de vous voir ici ! Je comprends mieux l'origine du hurlement qui m'a sortie de mon sommeil réparateur… »

-« Bonjour Martha, je vois que vous n'avez pas changée… » ironisa l'ex-femme de Castle, l'animosité entre les deux femmes plus que présente.

-« Il y a un problème ? » fit alors Esposito en apparaissant aux côtés de la plus âgée des rouquines et dévisageant la nouvelle venue. « Non parce que je vous signale qu'il n'est que cinq heures du matin et qu'on s'est couché bien tard… Lanie et moi on aurait bien aimé pouvoir dormir encore quelques heures. Enfin je dis ça… »

-« Il y en a encore beaucoup comme ça ? » fit Meredith en se retournant vers Castle.

-« Juste ta fille si tu te souviens encore d'elle et Lanie, la meilleure amie de Kate que voilà d'ailleurs. »

En effet la jeune métisse venait d'apparaitre dans la cuisine à la plus grande surprise de tous mais personne ne releva en présence de l'ex-femme de Castle.

-« Mais comme l'a si bien dit Espo, on aimerait bien dormir alors tu connais le chemin de la sortie ! Et n'oublie pas tes affaires, ce n'est pas une bagagerie ici ! »

-« Tu me fous vraiment à la porte ? » fit Meredith estomaquée alors que sa voix atteignait des sommets.

-« Je vois que tu as enfin compris, » répondit Castle avec pragmatisme. « Je ne t'empêche pas de revenir à une heure décente pour voir ta fille un peu mais pas avant onze heures, merci. »

Sur ce, il attrapa Beckett par la taille et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

-« Tu connais la sortie ! Oh et je te conseille de ne plus jamais soudoyer le portier de nuit pour avoir accès au loft quand tu le décides. Et dès tout à l'heure, l'ensemble des serrures du loft seront changées. Sur ce, à plus tard pour le bien d'Alexis. »

Furieuse, Meredith attrapa tant bien que mal sa montagne de valises qu'elle traina vers la sortie sans que personne ne lui vienne en aide. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle, Beckett se tourna vers Lanie avec un regard scrutateur.

-« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais là toi ? »

-« J'avais soif et je venais d'arriver dans la cuisine quand l'autre folle a débarqué, sans vouloir t'offenser Castle ! »

-« Oh non ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ! C'est un véritable dragon mon ex-femme ! » soupira le jeune homme soudain abattu.

-« Allez, viens. Retournons-nous coucher Castle, » intervint Beckett en passant une main délicate sur ses traits tirés. « Un peu de sommeil supplémentaire ne nous fera pas de mal. »

-« Dans 'votre' chambre ? » fit alors Lanie avec un sourire mutin. « Oui Kate, j'ai tout entendu dans les moindres détails… Et je dois dire que, pour quelqu'un qui a du mal à trouver sa place exacte dans sa nouvelle famille et qui ne se croit pas prête, je te trouve bien possessive ! Sur ce, bonne fin de nuit et à tout à l'heure ! »

Tout le monde s'éclipsa laissant Beckett complètement figée sur place, la remarque de son amie tournant en boucle dans sa tête et Castle à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

-« Ca va ? »

-« Tu sais, Lanie n'a pas tord au fond… Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de temps, d'accord ? »

-« Prends tout le temps qui te sera nécessaire. Je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité et en adéquation avec tes sentiments. Allez, allons nous reposer maintenant. »

A onze heures précises, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Castle soupira bruyamment. Beckett qui se trouvait à côté de lui dans la cuisine où ils préparaient un repas frugal lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

-« Meredith. Je vois que tu m'as écouté. »

-« Oui, je viens pour passer un peu de temps avec ma fille puisque je suis devenue une persona non grata dans la propre maison de mon mari. »

-« Ex-mari Meredith, ex-mari ! Quand à Alexis, elle ne s'est toujours pas levée mais je ne pense pas que ça devrait tarder vu l'heure. »

-« Je peux toujours aller la réveiller, » tenta Meredith en se dirigeant déjà vers l'escalier.

-« Ni pense même pas ! Elle a besoin de sommeil et elle se réveillera en temps utiles ! De plus, la dernière fois que tu l'as 'réveillée', tu lui as fait peur ! » dit l'écrivain en l'entrainant vers la cuisine. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un café peut-être ? »

-« Euh… Non merci, » répondit la rouquine surprise de découvrir Beckett toujours présente et préparant à manger comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit. « Je vois que ta boutonneuse est toujours là… Tu me déçois Chaton. »

-« Elle s'appelle Kate et c'est ma compagne ! Alors si tu veux pouvoir venir dans cette maison pour voir ta fille, je te prie de montrer un peu de respect envers tous ses habitants ! » répliqua fermement Castle le visage fermé avant de voir Alexis apparaitre en haut de l'escalier, encore à moitié endormie. « Hey Pumpkin ! »

-« Alexis ! » s'extasia Meredith en se retournant vers l'enfant avant de froncer les sourcils. « Mais tu n'es ni habillée ni coiffée ! Il est tard pourtant… »

Beckett eut mal pour la petite fille qui se renfrogna un instant avant de lui adresser ainsi qu'à son père un magnifique sourire. Sans un mot, elle s'élança du haut de l'escalier, ignora sa mère et se jeta dans les bras de la brunette.

-« Katie ! Comment ça sent trop bon ce que tu nous fais à manger ! »

-« Aurais-tu faim par hasard ? » sourit la jeune femme attendrie alors que la fillette enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

-« Oh oui alors ! » répondit avec enthousiasme Alexis avant de se redresser, soudain très sérieuse. « Dis Katie, il faut pas que tu écoutes les méchancetés de Maman. Moi je t'aime comme tu es. »

L'émotion noua la gorge de la brunette et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil à Castle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'outrepassait pas ses droits.

-« Je… Moi aussi je t'aime très fort ma Puce, » répondit la jeune femme alors qu'une larme silencieuse coulait le long de sa joue.

C'était la première fois qu'elle disait « je t'aime » depuis le décès brutal de sa mère mais l'expression de pur joie sur le visage d'Alexis lui confirma qu'elle avait bien fait de lui ouvrir son cœur. Même si elle avait toujours ses craintes, elle se sentait heureuse et libre. Cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard haineux de Meredith, son cœur manqua un battement.

-« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'Alexis est MA fille ! » fit la rouquine de manière véhémente.

-« Papa, tu permets ? » intervint alors la fillette en empêchant son père de formuler le fond de sa pensée tout en sortant des bras de Beckett. « J'aimerai expliquer à Maman ce que je ressens avec mes mots… S'il te plait… »

-« D'accord Pumpkin. Si tu veux, vous pouvez même aller dans le bureau. »

-« Non merci Papa. Je pense que Katie et toi vous devez aussi entendre ce que j'ai à dire à Maman comme ça elle pourra pas dire que c'est pas vrai, que j'ai jamais dit ça, » expliqua la petite fille en entrainant sa mère par la main pour l'assoir sur le canapé.

Alors que Castle et Beckett s'installaient en face sur un fauteuil, Alexis s'assit sur la table basse et regarda sa mère avec attention. La fureur de cette dernière était toujours clairement visible mais elle était pour le moment soufflée par l'audace de sa fille.

-« Il faut que tu comprennes un chose Maman. Je sais très bien que, quand tu te décides à venir pour me voir, c'est que tu as quelque chose à demander à Papa. Et si pendant que tu es là, il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu m'oublies et tu t'en vas presque sans un mot. Tu étais pas là quand je me suis cassée la jambe et t'es la seule à pas avoir écrit sur mon plâtre. Tu passes jamais du temps avec moi et quand t'es là, tu m'écoutes pas. Papa et Katie, eux ils sont là tout le temps. Et même si Katie elle a un travail prenant, elle prend le temps de passer du temps avec moi. »

-« Parce qu'elle travaille ? Et elle fait quoi exactement ? Poufiasse professionnelle ? »

-« T'as pas le droit de parler de Katie comme ça ! » s'emporta Alexis en dévisageant avec dédain sa mère. « J'ai peut-être cinq ans mais je sais que t'as fait pleurer Papa déjà et que tu m'as aussi fait pleurer. Je t'aime Maman mais, des fois, tu fais plus de mal que de bien ! »

-« Mais je suis ta mère ! » s'estomaqua Meredith en dévisageant sa fille.

-« Eh bien des fois je préfèrerais que tu ne viennes pas ou que tu repartes plus tôt. Des fois j'aimerais avoir une autre Maman, une qui m'aime plus que son travail, une qui me fasse passer avant. Une Maman qui s'intéresse à moi tout simplement. Une Maman un peu comme Katie quoi ! Elle garde mes dessins elle, elle me lit des histoires pour m'endormir… Elle m'aime. »

-« Et bien, puisque tu préfères quand je suis pas là, je pense que je vais partir, » se vexa la rouquine en se levant sans un regard à sa fille. « Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas venue pour rien. J'ai une audition cet après-midi ! »

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée dans leur bulle, Meredith en sortit et, malgré les nombreux messages que Castle lui laissa, elle ne donna aucun signe de vie. Peu de temps après son départ, Lanie et Esposito préférèrent rentrer chez eux afin de laisser au couple l'espace pour réconforter une Alexis inconsolable.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	30. Nana

**Chapitre 30 : Nana**

Après la visite surprise de Meredith, il fallut beaucoup de patience à Castle et Beckett pour redonner à Alexis son sourire et sa confiance en elle mais leurs efforts ne furent pas vains. Peu à peu, la fillette avait repris le dessus. La brunette y était pour beaucoup car, même si elle avait repris le travail et ne pouvait pas être présente tous les jours à l'heure du coucher, elle veillait à toujours appeler pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et lui rappeler qu'elle l'aimait très fort. Le cœur de l'écrivain fondait de plus en plus pour cette jeune femme au grand cœur mais il savait et respectait son besoin de prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Il était content avec ce qu'il avait : des baisers de moins en moins timides et presque toutes ses nuits dans ses bras quand son travail ne la retenait pas au poste. Un soir, alors que Noël approchait à grands pas, le jeune homme retrouva son amie perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Il s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras par derrière.

-« Tu veux en parler ? » proposa doucement Castle alors que la brunette se laissait aller contre lui.

-« Ma Grand-Mère m'a appelé aujourd'hui alors que j'étais au travail… Elle a essayé d'appeler à la maison à plusieurs reprises mais personne n'a répondu et elle s'inquiétait. Elle veut que… Elle voudrait que je sois là pour Noël, » répondit Beckett en se retournant pour faire face à son ami.

-« Et ça pose un problème ? »

-« C'est mon premier noël sans Maman et je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à faire face à tout le monde… Je… Je me suis éloignée d'eux parce qu'ils me rappelaient trop l'absence de ma mère et que ça me faisait tellement mal… » expliqua la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. « Et puis j'ai promis à Alexis d'être là… J'ai même posé quelques jours. »

-« Vraiment ? » fit l'écrivain étonné par la nouvelle.

-« C'est important pour Alexis alors oui, j'ai vraiment demandé trois jours, du vingt-quatre au vingt-six décembre. Par contre, ça veut dire que je travaillerai pour le nouvel an. »

-« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Noël est bien plus important dans l'esprit d'un enfant. Mais pour en revenir à ta Grand-Mère, tu pourrais partager ton temps entre ta tradition familiale et nous, non ? »

-« C'est que Nana veut que je vienne comme d'habitude… »

-« Et c'est quoi 'comme d'habitude' ? » s'enquit Castle toujours heureux d'en apprendre plus sur celle qui lui volait petit à petit son cœur.

-« Avec mes parents, on arrivait toujours chez Nana dès le vingt-quatre au soir. On y retrouvait toute la famille : oncle, tante, cousins et cousine… On dinait tous ensemble puis on allait à la messe de minuit en famille. Après, on ouvrait un cadeau chacun avant de se coucher pour la plus courte nuit de notre année, » sourit rêveusement la jeune femme. « Et le vingt-cinq au matin, on réveillait tous les adules dès que le jour pointait pour ouvrir le reste des cadeaux avant de passer une super journée tous ensemble… »

-« Ca a l'air magique comme tradition ! Je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose comme ça. Toute mon enfance, ça a été juste Mère et moi et maintenant c'est Alexis, Mère et moi… »

Alors qu'elle entendait l'envie poindre dans la voix de l'écrivain, une idée germa en elle mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains pour aller voir sa grand-mère.

-« Nana m'a demandé si on pouvait aller boire un verre ensemble… Je pense que je vais accepter mais… Tu crois que je dois lui dire pour Papa ? »

-« C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux lui dire ou pas mais je pense qu'elle doit déjà se faire pas mal de soucis. N'oublie pas qu'elle a tenté de vous joindre chez vous et qu'elle n'a eu aucune réponse… »

-« Ca m'inquiète que Papa n'ait pas répondu… Tu crois que… »

-« Si tu veux, on peut appeler mon ami pour avoir de ses nouvelles ou bien tu peux appeler ton père toi-même… C'est comme tu veux. »

-« Pour le moment je veux juste que tu me serres dans tes bras, » répondit Beckett en posant son visage sur l'épaule de Castle et l'enlaçant de ses bras.

Le couple se perdit un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de rejoindre leur chambre pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était en repos, Beckett attendait nerveusement l'arrivée de sa grand-mère dans un salon de thé de Manhattan. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sentit une main bienveillante se poser sur son épaule.

-« Katie ? »

-« Nana ! » sourit la jeune femme en se levant pour l'embrasser affectueusement. « Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ? »

-« Je vais bien merci, » répondit la nouvelle venue en prenant place en face de sa petite-fille. « Et tu sais, j'avais l'habitude de retrouver ta mère ici de temps en temps pour un moment rien qu'à nous deux alors aucun problème de ce côté. »

-« Vraiment ? » répondit la brunette les yeux pétillants, heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa mère..

-« Oui vraiment. Et je peux te dire qu'elle serait heureuse aujourd'hui que nous soyons ici ensemble… Comment vas-tu ? Je veux dire vraiment, pas juste la réponse officielle comme quoi tout va bien mais la vérité. »

-« Honnêtement, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que Maman ne me manque mais j'ai trouvé un nouvel équilibre et j'apprends à être heureuse sans elle. »

-« Ta sérénité fait plaisir à voir Katie. Et à la maison, tout va bien ? J'ai essayé de vous joindre à plusieurs reprises mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Je dois dire que je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter… »

-« Nana, » fit alors Beckett mal à l'aise. « Il faut que je te dise… Papa ne va pas bien du tout. Il a un problème avec… Avec l'alcool et… »

-« Oh mon Dieu Kate ! Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement la femme d'un certain âge. « J'aurai pu t'aider ! »

-« Je pensais que je m'en sortirais mais… Tout a changé il y a quelques semaines. Papa m'a mise à la porte et… »

-« Quoi ? Mais tu vis où alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu es dans un hôtel minable ? Tu sais que tu peux toujours venir à la maison… »

-« Je sais Nana mais, en fait, j'ai trouvé refuge auprès de gens qui m'aident à reprendre une vie un peu plus normal. Ils sont géniaux avec moi, tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Je me sens libérée auprès d'eux et en plus ils m'aident avec Papa. »

-« Jim est conscient de son problème ? »

-« Oui et, grâce à Rick, il reçoit l'aide dont il a besoin. Je l'ai eu au téléphone à Thanksgiving et deux fois depuis mais j'ai encore besoin de temps avant de le revoir… Je ne me sens pas encore tout à fait prête pour ça… »

-« Et si je l'invite à Noël, tu y verrais un inconvénient ? Je n'ai pas envie de changer les habitudes sous prétexte que ma Johanna n'est pas là… Tu comprends ? »

-« Je comprends parfaitement Nana mais promets-moi une chose… Tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop de tentation pour Papa ? Je sais qu'il fait vraiment de gros efforts pour s'en sortir et j'ai envie, j'ai besoin d'y croire… J'ai besoin de retrouver mon père… »

-« Je comprends tout à fait ma Chérie, » répondit avec émotion Nana en prenant le visage de sa petite-fille dans la coupe de sa main. « Mais dis-moi, parle-moi un peu de ces 'gens' qui semblent si chers à ton cœur… »

-« Rick est un peu plus âgé que moi. Il vit avec sa mère Martha et sa fille Alexis et, depuis quelques semaines, je vis avec eux aussi. Je les ai rencontrés un jour, par hasard, alors que j'attendais Papa sous la pluie. Un jour où Papa m'avait encore oubliée. Ils m'ont offert une parenthèse salvatrice et une profonde amitié s'est développée entre nous. Ils ont eux aussi leurs blessures et j'aime assez l'idée qu'on s'aide mutuellement à les soigner. Quand avec Papa ça a dégénéré, je n'ai pensé qu'à lui et je crois que j'ai bien fait. »

-« Ils ont l'air d'avoir pris une grande place dans ton cœur dis-moi, » sourit Nana ayant bien remarqué les étoiles dans les yeux de sa petite-fille. « Et mon petit doigt me dit que ce Rick est un peu plus qu'un simple ami… Je me trompe ? »

La légère rougeur sur les joues de Beckett répondit pour elle.

-« Tu me fais penser à ta mère quand elle a rencontré ton père… Essaye juste de ne pas le faire mariner autant que ma Johanna l'a fait avec Jim… »

-« Je ne sais pas encore si je suis tout à fait prête Nana… Je suis bien avec eux, en sécurité, mais je n'ai que vingt ans… Comment à vingt ans on peut prendre les bonnes décisions pour son avenir ? Comment on peut savoir qu'on est prêt à prendre la responsabilité du bonheur d'une petite fille de cinq ans ? Et si mes décisions la faisaient souffrir autant que celles de sa propre mère ? »

-« Tu as déjà les préoccupations d'une maman tu sais en recherchant le bonheur de cette enfant. Je serai curieuse de la rencontrer cette petite… »

-« Il y aurait une solution, » répondit malicieusement Beckett faisant sourire sa grand-mère. « Rick, Alexis et Martha n'ont jamais connu de Noël en famille car ils ne sont que tous les trois… Ils n'ont pas de famille. Je me demandais si… Enfin… »

-« S'ils pouvaient se joindre à nous pour Noël ? » termina à sa place Nana. « Mais bien sûr ma Chérie ! Au contraire ! Avec eux, auprès d'eux, tu guéris doucement mais sûrement de la disparition tragique de ta mère. La moindre des choses que je peux faire pour les remercier c'est de les inviter à partager notre tradition ! »

-« Nana, tu lui feras pas passer un interrogatoire hein ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu le fasses fuir car je tiens à lui, je tiens à eux. »

-« C'est mon rôle aujourd'hui de prendre soin de toi et de veiller à ton bien-être. Katie, promets-moi juste une chose… »

-« Oui Nana, dis-moi. »

-« Promets-moi que tu fais attention à toi, que tu manges suffisamment, que tu dors comme il faut… J'ai déjà perdu ma fille, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma petite-fille. Et avec ton métier… »

-« Je prends soin de moi Nana et je compte bien vivre encore longtemps. Ne serait-ce que pour trouver ce… Ce monstre qui a fait ça à Maman ! »

-« Pense aussi à ta vie Katie. Elle mérite d'être vécue pour toi et non pour venger la mort de ta mère… »

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre, son téléphone l'interrompit. L'image de Rick et Alexis enlacés apparut sur l'écran de même qu'un tendre sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-« Tu m'excuses un instant, » dit Beckett à l'attention de sa grand-mère et décrocha. « Hey ! Que me vaut l'honneur de t'entendre avant ce soir Castle ? Il me semble que tu devais dormir ce matin après la nuit que tu as passé à écrire… »

_-« Coucou Katie… C'est pas Papa, c'est moi. »_

-« Alexis ? Tout va bien ma Puce ? Il est où Papa ? »

_-« Il dort toujours alors j'ai pris son téléphone… Dis, tu rentres bientôt ou pas encore ? » demanda la fillette avec une petite voix timide._

-« Je suis toujours au salon de thé avec ma Grand-Mère, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement la jeune femme.

_-« C'est Grams… Elle vient de rentrer et elle pleure… Je suis inquiète et elle, elle veut pas que j'aille dans sa chambre pour lui faire un câlin et elle veut pas que je réveille Papa… Je sais pas quoi faire. Tu… Tu pourrais rentrer ? »_

-« J'arrive ma Puce ! » dit Beckett en jetant un billet sur la table, attrapant son manteau et faisant un rapide geste d'au revoir à sa grand-mère. « Je prends un taxi et dans une demi-heure maximum je serai à la maison. Promis. »

Alors qu'elle se glissait sur la banquette d'un taxi, Beckett eut la surprise de voir Nana prendre place à côté d'elle.

-« Je crois que je vais rencontrer ta nouvelle famille un peu plus tôt que prévu, » souffla Nana alors que sa petite-fille donnait rapidement l'adresse au chauffeur tout en continuant à rassurer la fillette.

Comme prévu, elles arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard au loft et la mère de Johanna resta un moment sans voix devant le luxe de l'endroit où vivait maintenant sa petite-fille. Cependant elle recentra son attention sur le moment présent quand la brunette glissa la clé dans la serrure. Elle vit alors une petite tête rousse se précipiter vers elles et se jeter dans les bras de Beckett.

-« Oh comment je suis trop contente que tu sois là maintenant Katie ! » s'exclama la fillette en se blottissant contre elle.

-« Hey ma Puce ! Papa dort toujours ? »

-« Oui. Et Grams m'a fait promettre de pas le réveiller alors je l'ai pas fait… Mais Katie… Grand-Mère elle pleure toujours, elle s'arrête pas… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est grave ? »

-« Je te propose une chose. Moi je vais voir ce qui se passe avec Martha et toi tu vas faire connaissance avec ma Nana, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Alexis jaugea un instant la nouvelle venue avant de lui sourire en hochant la tête.

-« D'accord Katie, » dit la fillette en tendant sa main en direction de Nana. « Je m'appelle Alexis, Alexis Castle et toi ? »

-« Elisabeth, Elisabeth Huntington mais tout le monde m'appelle Nana, » répondit la vieille femme en souriant. « Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! Tu es une charmante jeune fille et très polie avec tout ça ! Et si tu me montrais ce que tu faisais de beaux pendant que Katie va voir ta Grand-Mère ? »

-« D'accord, » répliqua l'enfant en quittant les bras rassurant de Beckett pour glisser sa main dans celle de Nana.

-« Merci, » souffla la jeune femme en disparaissant à l'étage laissant sa grand-mère avec celle qu'elle aimait comme sa fille pour s'occuper de Martha.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, la brunette frappa doucement mais fermement à la porte de la rouquine mais n'eut comme réponse que les sanglots étouffés de l'actrice. Inquiète, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

-« Martha ? » appela Beckett en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit et posant une main rassurante sur le dos de l'actrice.

-« Kate ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama l'actrice en se redressant et essuyant ses yeux à la va-vite. « Je… Je te croyais avec ta grand-mère… »

-« Alexis m'a appelé car elle était très inquiète. Maintenant, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui vous a mise dans cet état ? »

-« Le passé qui m'est revenu comme un véritable boomerang en pleine face au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas… J'ai donné le change tant que j'ai pu mais maintenant… J'en peux plus… »

-« Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le père de Rick ? » demanda doucement la jeune femme saisie d'une intuition.

-« Comment ? »

-« N'oubliez pas que je suis flic Martha ! Et puis ça fait quelques semaines que je vis avec vous… Je vois des choses… Si vous voulez en parler, je suis là. D'accord ? »

-« Merci Darling… Je vais aller me refaire une beauté puis rassurer Alexis, je crois que je lui ai fait une belle frayeur… »

-« L'essentiel c'est qu'elle ait su vers qui se tourner. »

-« Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle et pour mon fils. Je suis heureuse qu'Alexis ait trouvé en toi une mère digne de ce nom… »

-« Arrêtez de dire des âneries Martha et refaites-vous une beauté, » rougit la jeune femme mal à l'aise. « Vous avez une petite fille à rassurer et ma grand-mère à rencontrer… »

-« Ta grand-mère est là ? »

-« J'étais avec elle quand j'ai reçu l'appel d'Alexis, » expliqua Beckett avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. « Vous nous rejoignez en bas ? »

-« J'arrive, » sourit Martha avant d'ajouter, reconnaissante. « Et merci. »

La brunette fit un geste l'air de dire 'ce n'est rien' avant de disparaître du champ de vision de l'actrice pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	31. Castle ? L'écrivain ?

**Chapitre 31 : Castle ? L'écrivain ?**

Au pied de l'escalier, Beckett marqua un temps d'arrêt pour se ressaisir car la vision de Martha dans cet état l'avait grandement remuée. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme une femme forte, que rien ne pouvait ébranler malgré son excentricité artistique. Son regard se porta alors sur sa Grand-Mère et Alexis qui étaient perdues dans une grande conversation lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants l'enlacer.

-« Hey… Déjà rentrée ? » marmonna dans son cou un Castle encore à moitié endormi.

-« Il est presque midi tu sais, » sourit la jeune femme en se retournant pour lui faire face. « Et toi ? Tu as récupéré de ta folle nuit d'inspiration ? »

-« Humm… Mais je dors mieux quand je t'ai dans mes bras, » répliqua le jeune homme avant de capturer les lèvres de son amie pour un baiser tendre mais rempli d'amour.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge et un gloussement qui les sortirent de leur bulle quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Nana debout, bras croisés et sourcils arqués et à Alexis qui l'imitait à la perfection sans pour autant savoir ce qui attendait le couple.

-« Et à part ça ce Rick n'est qu'un ami ? Tu te moques de moi Katie ? » demanda fermement Nana avant de dévisager un peu plus attentivement l'homme qui tenait sa petite-fille dans ses bras. « Sainte Mère de Dieu ! Mais ! Mais vous êtes Richard Castle ! L'écrivain à succès Richard Edgar Castle ? »

-« Euh… Oui ? » répondit presque timidement le jeune homme.

-« Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! Katherine Elisabeth Beckett, j'ai deux petites choses à te dire ! Et tout de suite ! »

Alexis fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Nana comme si elle était soudain une autre personne. Elle ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de la grand-mère de sa Maman de cœur et fut saisie d'angoisse.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Pourquoi tu la grondes Katie ? Elle a pas le droit de nous aider ? Elle va repartir avec toi ? C'est ça ? » verbalisa la fillette les larmes aux yeux. « Si c'est ça et bien je te déteste ! »

Alors qu'Alexis s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en courant vers sa chambre, Beckett la retint et se mit à sa hauteur, la prenant dans le creux de ses bras.

-« Je veux pas que tu partes Katie… Je veux pas, » pleura l'enfant en s'agrippant à son aînée comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-« Alexis, calme-toi ma Puce… Chutt… » tenta de la réconforter Beckett en la berçant doucement.

La détresse de l'enfant crevait le cœur des adultes présents mais Castle savait que la brunette saurait trouver les mots pour rassurer sa fille. En attendant, il avait une petite discussion à avoir avec la Grand-Mère de la jeune femme.

-« Nana, c'est bien ça ? » demanda l'écrivain le visage plutôt fermé.

-« Euh oui… » répondit la femme en lisant toute la protection paternelle dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. « Elisabeth Huntington, enchantée. »

-« Il y a encore quelques minutes, je vous aurais bien dit la même chose mais votre attitude a blessé ma fille à un point que je n'imaginais pas possible. »

-« Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… C'est juste que… Que… » tenta Nana avant de regarder Alexis avec tristesse. « Si vous acceptez, j'aimerai présenter mes excuses à votre fille. »

-« Vous allez le faire oui mais j'aimerai avant que vous écoutiez ce que les tabloïds ne disent pas sur ma vie, » dit Castle en invitant Nana à le suivre dans son bureau et à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

Il prit place sur celui qui lui faisait face et rassembla ses idées avant de redresser la tête et de plonger son regard dans celui de la Grand-Mère de Beckett.

-« Il faut que vous compreniez qu'il y a le personnage public qui fait la une des journaux et l'homme, le papa célibataire qui s'occupe d'une petite fille de cinq ans. Je me doute que vous avez vos craintes compte tenu du fait que votre petite-fille vit chez un 'playboy'. Mais il faut que vous compreniez que, tout ce que vous voyez dans la presse, c'est le résultat des exigences de mon éditrice. Editrice qui d'ailleurs me tanne de recommencer mes sorties au plus vite mais j'ai trouvé une nouvelle sérénité auprès de Kate et je n'en ai aucune envie… »

-« Je… Je ne savais pas tout ça… »

-« C'est normal et c'est pour ça que je vous en parle. Parce qu'en temps que Grand-Mère de Kate vous rentrez dans la catégorie des gens qui comptent. Avant de rencontrer votre petite-fille, les seules personnes qui me connaissaient vraiment se résumaient à ma mère, ma fille et Paula, ma publicitaire. Depuis quelques mois, Kate est entrée dans cette catégorie. Sa présence me calme et me rend plus heureux. Plus important encore, sa présence rend ma fille, la prunelle de mes yeux, heureuse car, même si sa mère est toujours en vie, elle se désintéresse complètement d'elle. La dernière fois que mon ex-femme a débarquée, votre petite fille était présente. Meredith n'était pas venue pour sa fille mais parce qu'elle espérait autre chose de moi. Je n'en suis pas fier mais c'est la vérité et je ne vais pas l'occulter. Ce jour-là, parce que mon ex-femme manquait de respect à Kate, Alexis a décidé de lui parler à cœur ouvert. Ce qu'elle lui a dit n'était que la vérité mais Meredith l'a très mal pris. Elle a dit qu'elle avait une audition et elle est partie, comme ça, sans un baiser pour sa fille. Depuis nous n'avons pas eu une seule nouvelle de sa part et je sais que, même si elle n'en parle pas, Pumpkin en souffre. Il nous a fallu des semaines à Kate et à moi pour lui rendre sa joie de vivre. »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Comment une mère peut-elle faire subir ça à son propre enfant ! » marmonna Nana les larmes aux yeux. « Je m'en veux tellement… Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça en découvrant l'identité de ce fameux Rick dont Katie m'avait parlé… Je suis tellement désolée… »

-« Je n'en doute pas Nana. J'espère juste que vous comprendrez que je ne suis pas le même que tout ce que vous pouvez lire dans les journaux. Le bonheur de ma fille, celui de ma mère mais aussi celui de Kate m'importe plus que tout. Plus que mon propre bonheur… »

-« Vous aimez ma petite-fille, n'est-ce pas ? » fit soudain Nana en regardant le jeune homme avec un nouveau respect.

-« Euh… Je… » tenta Castle ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. « Comment ? »

-« Vous ne m'auriez pas raconté tout ça si vous n'aviez pas aimé Katie, » affirma la grand-mère de Beckett avec un sourire attendrie. « Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais aller présenter mes excuses à ma petite fille et à mon arrière-petite-fille. »

L'écrivain resta à court de mots, fixant incrédule la femme qui lui faisait face.

-« Fermez votre bouche mon cher, vous allez gober une mouche si ça continue ! »

Le jeune homme obéit par réflexe et Nana ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-« Si ma petite-fille ressemble un temps soit peu à sa mère et à moi, je pense qu'elle va bien s'amuser avec vous ! » parvint à articuler la femme d'un certain âge entre deux respirations. « Oh excusez-moi mais votre tête est trop drôle ! »

Il fallut quelques minutes à Nana pour se calmer et tout autant de temps à Castle pour se ressaisir. En une simple phrase, la Grand-Mère de Beckett les avait accueillis et intégrés dans sa famille avec une grande générosité. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à retourner la situation en sa faveur et son cœur se gonfla de joie. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'à rassurer Alexis ce qui prendrait sûrement un peu plus longtemps… Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, ils furent touchés par la vision qui s'offrait à eux. La jeune femme avait migré vers le canapé où elle s'était assise, la fillette sur les genoux. Si cette dernière ne pleurait plus, elle restait fermement agrippée à son aînée qui continuait à la bercer doucement en chantant une douce berceuse. Assise à côté d'elles, Martha caressait avec tendresse le dos de l'enfant. Nana se stoppa soudain à trac et retint Castle par le bras.

-« Votre mère, c'est vraiment Martha Rodgers ? »

-« Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? »

-« C'est l'une de mes actrices préférées ! Je crois que je l'ai vu dans tous ses rôles ! Mon Dieu… J'ai fait souffrir la petite fille de la grande Martha Rodgers… Mon mari doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Les seules fois où je parvenais à lui faire choisir le théâtre plutôt que la pêche, c'est parce que c'était une pièce où jouait votre mère… »

-« Je suis sûre que, si vous lui demandez gentiment, elle acceptera de vous signer un autographe, » sourit Castle.

-« Avant d'oser demander quoique ce soit, j'ai des excuses à présenter à des personnes qui me sont chères, » remercia gentiment Nana avant de s'approcher presque timidement. « Katie ? Alexis ? »

Les deux interpellées relevèrent la tête et la Grand-Mère de Beckett put lire toute la détresse et les angoisses qui les habitait l'une comme l'autre. Son cœur se serra à cette vision, consciente qu'elle était à l'origine de leur état.

-« Alexis, je suis désolée de m'être fâchée contre Katie et de t'avoir fait peur. J'aurai dû discuter avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. »

-« Nana, » intervint alors Beckett en resserrant son étreinte autour de la fillette. « Ne me demande pas de choisir entre eux et toi… S'il te plait… »

-« Je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir entre ta famille de cœur et ta famille de sang. J'ai compris en discutant avec Monsieur Castle… »

-« Je vous en prie Nana, appelez-moi Rick, » coupa gentiment l'écrivain en s'asseyant à coté de la jeune femme.

-« J'ai compris en discutant avec Rick, » reprit donc Nana en remerciant le jeune homme d'un sourire. « Que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui et que, s'il te fait un jour souffrir, ce ne sera pas volontairement. Qu'il est différent de ce que je peux lire dans les magasines. C'est quelqu'un de bien et il te fait du bien. A partir de cet instant, je serai la première à vous défendre face aux attaques. Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir ou vous faire peur… J'en suis désolée… »

Alexis regarda Beckett qui lui sourit tendrement avant de reporter toute son attention sur la Grand-Mère de la jeune femme.

-« Tu promets que tu vas pas partir avec Katie ? »

-« Oh non ! Je te laisse ta Maman de cœur ma Puce, » sourit avec beaucoup d'émotions Nana.

-« C'est Katie qui m'appelle ma Puce, » pouffa la fillette en essuyant ses larmes.

-« Et toi tu appelles ma petite-fille comme moi je l'appelle donc comme ça on est quitte, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Ca me va ! » répondit Alexis en offrant à Nana son plus beau sourire avant de se tourner vers Beckett. « Et toi Momma Katie, ça te va ? »

La brunette resta sans voix, le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce qu'Alexis venait vraiment de l'appeler « Momma » ? Si oui, comment devait-elle réagir ? Perdue, elle jeta un regard à Castle qui lui sourit avant de s'adresser à la fillette.

-« Dis-moi Pumpkin, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as ajouté 'Momma' devant Katie ? » demanda gentiment le jeune homme en passant une main réconfortante sur les épaules de son amie.

-« Bah parce que, comme Nana elle l'a dit, Katie c'est ma Maman de cœur. Mais j'ai déjà une Maman qui m'aime même si elle est pas parfaite alors je peux pas appeler Katie Maman. Mais j'aime bien Momma alors je l'ai appelé comme ça. » répondit tout en logique Alexis avant de demander, craintive. « Je peux, hein dit ? J'ai le droit d'appeler Katie Momma ? »

-« Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée Darling, » intervint Martha avec un sourire. « Kate est devenue très importante pour toi, pour nous et c'est une merveilleuse façon de lui dire que tu l'aimes comme si elle était ta Maman. Qu'en pensez-vous Nana ? »

-« Du peu que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, quoi de plus normal qu'Alexis appelle ma petite-fille Momma alors que cette dernière agit déjà comme une Maman avec elle ? » sourit la Grand-Mère de Beckett en posant une douce main sur la joue de la brunette.

Entre l'émotion qu'avait créée en elle Alexis et l'acceptation de Martha et de Nana, La jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle se retourna vers Castle cherchant son accord ou un signe de sa part mais ce dernier était toujours sous le choc de la logique de sa fille. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots, lui qui se vantait pourtant de savoir les manier avec dextérité.

-« Tu sais, ta mère serait très fière de toi ma Chérie, » poursuivit Nana avec un triste sourire avant d'ajouter pour détendre tout le monde. « Et elle me passerait un sacré savon pour vous avoir fait souffrir avec ma réaction stupide ! »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire exploser Beckett de rire au travers de ses larmes.

-« Ca tu peux en être certaine ! Je l'imagine déjà parfaitement ! » dit la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Castle qui n'avait toujours pas réagi.

La brunette ne voulait pas outrepasser ses droits vis-à-vis de la fille de l'homme qui gagnait de plus en plus son cœur. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à imaginer sa vie sans lui et cela la rassurait et l'effrayait en même temps… Elle était tellement jeune encore, elle venait de fêter ses vingt ans… Mais le sourire que lui fit l'écrivain coupa là ses réflexions.

-« Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ta logique Pumpkin, » dit Castle en se rapprochant de Beckett pour la prendre contre lui avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Je… J'en serai plus qu'honorée, » répondit la jeune femme, l'émotion plus que présente dans sa voix. « Je t'aime Alexis, je t'aime très fort ! »

-« Moi aussi Momma, » répondit l'enfant en se blottissant un peu plus dans son cou.

Alors que la cellule familiale se ressourçait dans les bras les uns des autres, Martha se tourna vers Nana avec un sourire affectueux.

-« Venez, laissons-leur un moment. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

-« Un thé s'il vous plait, » sourit Nana en suivant, après un dernier regard vers le trio enlacé, l'actrice dans la cuisine. « Nous n'avons pas été présentées avec tout ça. Je suis la Grand-Mère de Katie, Elisabeth Huntington. »

-« Enchantée, je suis Matha Rodgers, la mère de Richard et la grand-mère d'Alexis, » répondit avec un sourire l'actrice.

-« Oh je sais qui vous êtes ! Mon défunt mari et moi-même avons vu toute vos pièces je crois ! Vous seule aviez le pouvoir de le faire sortir de bon cœur en société avec moi ! Vous étiez pétillante dans Macbeth sans parler de votre interprétation de Titania dans Le songe d'une nuit d'été de Shakespeare ! Un véritable régal pour les yeux ! »

-« Wow ! Je suis flattée ! Mais j'espère vraiment que vous n'avez pas vu toutes les pièces que j'ai joué car certaine ne valait pas le prix d'un billet… »

-« Croyez-moi, même celle-là on les as vu ! Et puis ce n'est pas toujours du fait des acteurs que les pièces sont bancales… Les metteurs en scène et les auteurs ont une part plus ou moins grande de responsabilité. »

-« Vous êtes gentille avec moi, » sourit Martha en lui tendant une tasse fumante. « Vous souhaitez un gâteau pour accompagner votre thé ? »

-« Non merci, » répondit Nana avec un sourire. « Je peux vous poser une question ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« Vous pourriez m'expliquer la pièce 'La Souricière' dans laquelle vous avez joué il y a quelques temps ? Je n'ai pas tout compris… »

-« Je vais vous avouer quelque chose, moi non plus ! Je n'ai jamais saisi le sens de cette pièce et encore aujourd'hui je n'y comprends rien ! » répondit la rouquine les faisant rire toutes les deux.

Les deux femmes discutèrent à bâton rompu pendant un long moment puis la famille invita Nana à déjeuner avec eux. Bien trop vite au goût de Beckett, cette dernière se prépara à partir. Après avoir salué Martha et embrassé Alexis, elle prit quelques minutes Castle à part.

-« Je vous confie ma petite-fille. Continuez à prendre bien soin d'elle Rick, elle en a plus besoin qu'elle ne veut l'admettre… »

-« Je ne trahirai pas votre confiance Nana. Et encore merci pour l'invitation à Noël, nous serons ravis de partager cette tradition avec Kate et vous. »

-« C'est un plaisir au contraire de vous avoir à la maison. Vous faites partis de la famille maintenant, » sourit Nana avant de l'embrasser. « Prenez aussi soin de vous et de votre charmante fille. »

Sur ce elle rejoignit sa petite-fille et la prit affectueusement dans ses bras.

-« Est-ce que je peux te donner un conseil ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Tu sais combien ton avis compte pour moi… »

-« Ne le laisse pas partir, » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune femme. « Je sais au travers de ton attitude que tu l'aimes du plus profond de ton cœur alors ne le fais pas trop attendre… Car il t'aime, ça aussi je le sais ! Sur ce, on se revoit à Noël ! Prends soin de toi ma Chérie. »

Avant même que Beckett n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit à sa Grand-Mère, celle-ci l'avait embrassée sur les deux joues avant de disparaitre dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	32. Sauter le pas ?

**Chapitre 32 : Sauter le pas ?**

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent Beckett sembla perdue dans ses pensées mais Castle respecta son silence sachant qu'elle lui parlerait quand elle sera prête à s'ouvrir à lui. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que la jeune femme avait besoin de réfléchir tranquillement de son côté avant de s'ouvrir aux autres. Aussi restait-il en retrait, se contentant de ce qu'elle voulait bien lui offrir. Il remarqua cependant que ses baisers étaient plus appuyés et qu'elle se montrait plus câline avec lui. Sans oser se l'admettre à lui-même, un nouvel espoir gonflait son cœur. Encore une fois, après avoir couché Alexis, la brunette s'était pelotonnée dans le fauteuil de son bureau pour l'observer écrire son prochain roman.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves de si passionnant à me fixer comme ça pendant que j'écris ? » demanda soudain l'écrivain en relevant les yeux vers sa compagne.

-« C'est fascinant de voir le processus de création d'un livre… De voir l'auteur à l'œuvre… J'aime voir les expressions sur ton visage quand tu réfléchis, quand tu bloques sur quelque chose ou bien quand tu es totalement pris par l'inspiration et que tes doigts ne vont pas assez vite à ton goût, » sourit la jeune femme en le regardant tendrement.

-« Tu veux que je te fasse lire un passage ? Je sais que tu aimes lire ce que je fais alors ça ne me gêne pas… C'est comme tu veux. »

-« En fait, je dois être un peu maso mais je préfère lire une fois que ce sera fini… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

-« Aucun problème ! C'est comme tu veux. Mais du coup je vais essayer de t'en dire le moins possible. »

-« Merci Castle, » répondit la brunette avant de replonger dans ses réflexions.

Elle repensait à ce que Nana lui avait glissé avant de partir. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle tournait en rond entre ses envies et ses craintes et elle sentait bien qu'elle avait besoin de se confier, de parler de tout ça avec une amie. Sans un mot, elle se leva et partit en direction de leur chambre.

-« Je t'ennuie déjà ? » ironisa Castle avec un sourire taquin.

-« Comme si ça pouvait arriver ! » répondit la jeune femme en roulant des yeux avant d'ajouter malicieusement. « Enfin quoi que… Non, plus sérieusement, j'aimerai voir si Lanie peut déjeuner avec moi demain midi… »

Une fois sa conversation terminée et la curiosité de la métisse piquée au vif, Beckett se prépara pour la nuit avant de rejoindre son écrivain dans son bureau pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle n'était couchée pas depuis dix minutes quand Castle la rejoignit. A peine se fut-il glissé sous les draps à ses côtés qu'elle se lova dans ses bras.

-« Bonne nuit Rick, » souffla la brunette avant de donner un profond baiser à l'homme qui détenait son cœur sans le savoir. « Fais de beaux rêves… »

-« Bonne nuit Kate… » répondit le jeune homme avant qu'ils ne s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain midi, elle abandonna Esposito pour rejoindre Lanie chez Remy. Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler de ses peurs avec celle qui était devenue en quelques semaines sa meilleure amie, sa confidente.

-« Hey Girl ! » sourit Lanie en arrivant et se glissant en face de Beckett. « Alors comment vas ? Et le boulot ? Espo n'est pas trop pénible ? »

-« Ca va bien merci, » sourit la jeune femme. « Le boulot c'est toujours pareil. On nous a astreints à une équipe de détectives ce qui est une bonne nouvelle ! Ca veut dire qu'on progresse et que notre travail est reconnu. Quand à Espo, j'aime beaucoup qu'il soit avec toi parce qu'il me laisse tranquille maintenant ! Et sinon ? Toi ? Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Ca va bien ! Tu sais pas la meilleure ? J'ai reçu une bourse d'étude au mérite ce qui fait que je n'ai plus besoin de faire autant d'heures à l'hôpital ! Je continue à travailler quand même parce que j'aime ce que je fais mais la pression est nettement moins forte ! »

-« C'est génial ! Et c'est une bourse complète ? »

-« Oui ! Pour toute la durée de mes études dans la mesure où j'obtiens de bon résultats bien sûr. Je n'en reviens pas, c'est vraiment inespéré ! »

-« Bah écoute, tu dois avoir une bonne étoile qui veille sur toi ! Et puis ça te laisse plus de temps pour étudier et pour passer avec un certain officier de police avec lequel je travaille… D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe avec lui ? »

-« Tout va bien avec Javi… Je dois avouer qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de nuits l'un sans l'autre… Mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aies fait venir ici ce midi pour parler de moi ou de ma vie sexuelle avec ton coéquipier. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

-« Euh… De rien ! Enfin… »

-« Parle Girl ! » fit Lanie avec une voix digne d'un véritable interrogateur.

-« C'est euh… C'est gênant Lanie, » répondit la brunette en évitant son regard.

-« Dis donc toi ! Tu m'as fait venir ici pour parler de ce qui te tracasse car visiblement tu ne veux pas en parler à ton écrivain alors parle ma belle ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi mais je sais écouter… »

-« Si je ne veux pas en parler à Rick, c'est parce que ça le concerne… Je… » commença Beckett avant de souffler bruyamment.

-« Il y a un problème avec Castle ? »

-« Non, tout va très bien à la maison… C'est juste que, comment dire… C'est gênant Lanie… » fit la brunette mal à l'aise.

-« Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, on n'est pas pressée. Je n'ai pas cours avant seize heures et je suis sûre que Javi te couvrira au besoin ! Alors maintenant parle, ça te fera du bien ! »

Le silence s'installa et la métisse finit par le rompre, exaspérée par le mutisme de son amie.

-« Kate, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, je suis ton amie. Si tu m'as appelé c'est que tu avais besoin d'en parler alors je suis là ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

-« Je me sens complètement ridicule, » soupira la jeune femme en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau une adolescente avant sa première relation sexuelle… »

-« Toi et Writer Boy ! » s'exclama bruyamment Lanie en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-« Moins fort, » intima la brunette en lançant à son amie un regard noir.

-« Toi et Writer Boy ! » répéta la métisse à voix basse.

-« Ne fais pas l'étonnée non plus ! Tu sais qu'on était plus proche que de simples amis ! Tu me l'as suffisamment répété depuis que je te connais. »

-« Alors tu as enfin ouvert les yeux ? Tu as compris que tu avais des sentiments pour ton écrivain ? Alléluia ! »

-« C'est compliqué Lanie… Je sais que je tiens à lui, que je l'aime même mais j'ai peur… Et si nous deux ça ne marchait pas ? Et si j'étais trop jeune pour assumer une famille ? Et si je n'étais pas celle qui lui faut, celle qui leur faut ? »

-« Si tu ne sautes pas le pas, tu ne le sauras jamais mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, tu assumes déjà un rôle de chargée de famille avec Alexis et tu le fais merveilleusement bien. Cette petite t'aime comme si tu étais ça mère ! »

-« Elle m'appelle Momma depuis quelques jours… »

-« Bah alors tu vois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour comprendre que tes peurs sont infondées ? Cette petite t'aime, son père t'aime aussi et, cerise sur le gâteau, sa grand-mère t'adore ! Alors fonce ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Qu'il neige en plein mois d'août ? »

Beckett resta silencieuse un moment en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, signe d'une intense réflexion. Soudain elle leva des yeux plein de larmes contenues vers Lanie.

-« Mais je n'ai que vingt ans… Et si je n'étais pas celle qu'il voulait ? Et s'il se rendait compte au final qu'une femme plus expérimentée lui donnerait plus de plaisir que moi ? Et si je me laissais aller à mes sentiments pour finalement me faire abandonner à nouveau ? Comme ma mère m'a abandonnée ou comme mon père en ce moment ? J'ai peur… Je suis terrifiée… Je ne m'en remettrais pas… »

-« Oh Kate ! » souffla Lanie en posant sa main sur celle de son amie. « Je sais que tu n'as plus ta mère et j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait un problème avec ton père mais je sens que Castle ne te fera pas de mal volontairement. Bien au contraire… »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« Oh oui ! J'en suis sûre ! Et, si les rumeurs sont exactes, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te fera que du bien, » répondit-elle un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

-« Lanie ! » s'offusqua Beckett en rougissant légèrement.

-« Bon ! Sur ce, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour toi de retourner au travail et, avec un peu de chance, j'aurai le temps d'embrasser Javi avant ! » dit la métisse en se levant et jetant quelques billets sur la table. « Oh ! Et Girl, quand tu auras enfin franchi le pas, je veux des détails ! »

-« Dans tes rêves Lanie ! » sourit Beckett. « Dans tes rêves ! »

-« Non Kate ! Pas dans mes rêves ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ma belle. Je veux savoir s'il est aussi bon qu'on le prétend ! » répondit la métisse avec un sourire carnassier tout en sortant du restaurant.

Les deux jeunes femmes riaient de bon cœur lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur Esposito adossé à la voiture de patrouille, bras croisés.

-« Ca va ? Tranquille ? »

-« Bien sûr Espo ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? » répondit Beckett en arquant un sourcil, clairement moqueuse.

-« Oh non ! Rien du tout ! Moi j'attends comme un imbécile en couvrant Madame pendant qu'elle se prend du bon temps avec ma petite-amie. Je me tape tout le travail et tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit comme remerciement c'est ça ? »

Lanie jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Beckett avant de s'avancer de manière féline vers le latino qui la regardait approcher captivé par sa démarche et ses yeux.

-« Il fallait le dire tout de suite que tu voulais une récompense, » dit sensuellement la métisse en attrapant le col de la chemise de son petit-ami pour l'attirer à elle.

-« Euh, Lan', je suis en ser… »

Mais Esposito ne put aller plus loin car les lèvres de la métisse venaient de s'écraser sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Beckett se sentait mal à l'aise. Aussi lorsqu'elle vit les mains des deux amoureux commencer à se faire baladeuses, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-« Euh… Les gars ! Ce serait dommage que je doive vous arrêter pour comportement indécent sur la voie publique… Surtout que tu es en service Espo ! »

-« Tu peux parler toi, » répondit Lanie en la regardant sans pour autant sortir des bras de son petit-ami. « Je me demande qui il faudrait arrêter si un certain écrivain était dans les parages ! »

-« Ah oui ? Ca bouge enfin avec Castle ? » fit Esposito intéressé par l'information tout en glissant sa main sous le manteau de la jeune femme à la recherche du contact de sa peau.

-« La ferme Espo et sors tes mains de là où elles sont sinon je ne vais pas avoir le choix et je vais me retrouver obligée de te passer les menottes. Ca ferait désordre, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Oh allez ! Lâche quelque chose au moins ! N'importe quoi ! » insista le latino avec un sourire.

-« Ca, ça ne te regarde pas ! Occupe-toi de combler ma meilleure amie et de préférence dans l'un de vos appartements. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Alexis ou un enfant comme elle tombe sur vous et soit choqué à vie ! Moi, je gère ma vie privée sans toi, merci ! »

-« Non plus sérieusement, Beckett a raison… On peut pas passer l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ça. D'autant que tu as cours dans une heure… »

-« Bon d'accord, » soupira la métisse en sortant à contre cœur de ses bras. « On se voit ce soir ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Je finis mon service avant la fin de ton cours. Alors je te propose de venir chez moi, je te ferai à diner… »

-« Parce que toi, Javier Esposito, tu sais cuisiner ? » s'exclama Beckett avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Mais tu ne sais pas tout de moi, ma très chère coéquipière ! Moi aussi je ne te dis pas tout… Je garde une part de mystère mais pour Lanie je ferais n'importe quoi, » dit le latino avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire ce qui fit monter une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

-« Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Le grand Esposito serait-il en train de rougir ? » dit la brunette en explosant de rire. « Je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça un jour ! »

Alors que le latino rougissait un peu plus, les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire ce qui conduit le jeune homme à leur opposer une moue boudeuse.

-« Bon allez Caliméro, » fit affectueusement la métisse en posant une main sur la joue de l'officier. « Je file sinon je vais être en retard. A ce soir Bébé. »

Après un chaste baiser à son petit-ami et une accolade à sa meilleure amie, Lanie les quitta pour aller à la fac suivre ses cours. Les deux policiers reprirent leur patrouille mais Esposito remarqua rapidement de l'esprit de sa coéquipière était ailleurs.

-« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air nerveuse… »

-« C'est juste que j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison… »

-« Un projet avec ton écrivain ? »

-« Peut-être… Mais il n'est pas encore au courant. Alors tu te tais et tu conduis ! »

Plus le temps passait et plus Beckett était impatiente. Elle regardait toutes les cinq minutes sa montre. Elle avait l'impression que la journée n'en finissait pas alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : rentrer chez elle et passer du temps avec sa nouvelle famille et plus spécifiquement avec Castle.

-« Beckett ! Arrête de jouer avec ton stylo ! Ca me tape sur les nerfs ! » s'exclama soudain Esposito en perdant patience. « Il reste encore deux heures à tuer avant de pouvoir rentrer chez nous alors, s'il te plait, essaye de te calmer… »

-« Désolée Espo, je ne m'en rends même pas compte… » soupira la brunette en rangeant son stylo dans sa poche.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe à ce point ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… »

-« C'est juste que je viens de réaliser quelque chose et que j'ai hâte de partager cette nouvelle avec Castle, » expliqua la jeune femme en regardant par la fenêtre.

-« Quoi que ce soit, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est un mec bien ton écrivain et il tient énormément à toi. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Par contre, si un jour il te fait souffrir, il aura à faire à moi ! »

-« Merci Espo, » sourit la jeune femme.

Par la suite, ils furent appelés sur une intervention et les deux dernières heures de leur service passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Impatiente de rentrer, elle se dépêcha de se changer et de rassembler ses affaires.

-« Bye Espo ! A demain ! »

-« Euh Beckett, on est de repos ce week-end ! Deux jours complets ! Alors tu viens si tu veux mais moi je compte bien en profiter pour passer ma journée au lit avec une certaine étudiante en médecine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

-« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, » répondit la jeune femme en riant depuis la porte d'entrée du vestiaire. « A lundi ! »

Dans le taxi qui la ramenait au loft, Beckett laissa son esprit vagabonder vers l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de laisser ses craintes de côté pour vivre ce qu'elle avait à vivre avec lui. Restait maintenant à trouver le moyen de lui ouvrir son cœur…

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	33. Première fois

**Chapitre 33 : Première fois**

Lorsque Beckett poussa la porte d'entrée du loft, sa nervosité était à son paroxysme mais l'accueil que lui réserva Alexis lui fit oublier tout ce qui la préoccupait.

-« Oh Momma ! Tu rentres tôt ce soir ! C'est trop bien ! » s'écria la fillette en se précipitant dans ses bras. « Dis, c'est bien ce week-end où tu travailles pas ? Hein ? Je me suis pas trompée ? »

-« Non ma Puce, je suis toute à toi pour deux jours entier ! Enfin à toi et à Papa ! Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu comme programme pour nous ce week-end ? »

-« Plein de choses ! Mais je te dirai pas parce que c'est une surprise ! Pas vrai Papa ? »

-« Tu as parfaitement raison Pumpkin ! » sourit Castle en s'approchant pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. « Hey ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

-« Longue ! Je suis heureuse d'être à la maison ! » répondit la jeune femme en se calant contre son ami.

-« Et avec Lanie, tout s'est bien passé ? »

-« Oui, très bien. Et je peux te dire qu'Espo et elle vont finir par se faire arrêter s'ils continuent à s'embrasser comme ils le font en public ! »

-« Tu as vu leurs bisous 'beurk' alors ? »

-« On va dire ça comme ça ma Puce, » répondit Beckett en explosant de rire. « Dites-moi les Castle, est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai le temps de prendre un bain avant le diner ? »

-« Avec Papa, on t'a déjà préparé ton bain, » fit alors fièrement Alexis en sortant des bras de la jeune femme avant de lui attraper sa main pour la tirer vers la chambre parentale. « Viens que je te montre ! »

-« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix que de te laisser partir, » soupira Castle en boudant gentiment.

La brunette ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis elle se pencha pour embrasser passionnément son écrivain avant que la fillette ne l'arrache de ses bras, trop impatiente pour attendre plus longtemps.

-« Vous allez pas vous mettre à faire aussi des bisous d'amour 'beurk' ! » s'exclama la rouquine en faisant la grimace. « Pff ! C'est trop nul ça ! »

-« On verra si tu dis la même chose dans quelques années jeune fille ! » ironisa la jeune femme en la suivant.

-« Quelques années ? » s'étouffa Castle en la dévisageant comme s'il lui était soudain poussé trois têtes. « Pas avant qu'elle ait trente ans au moins ! »

-« Mais Papa, Momma elle te fait des bisous d'amour 'beurk' et elle a pas trente ans ! Et puis d'ailleurs toi non plus t'as pas cet âge-là ! »

-« Ta fille n'a pas tord Richard, » intervint alors Martha qui venait d'entrer dans le loft et qui avait assisté à toute la scène. « Serais-tu prêt à attendre quoi ? Dix ans pour pouvoir embrasser à nouveau cette très chère Kate ? »

-« Oh non Mère ! Mais je vais mourir si je ne peux pas recommencer pendant autant d'années ! » s'exclama l'écrivain en posant ses deux mains sur sa poitrine et faisant une mine digne d'un grand acteur.

-« Au moins les quelques cours de comédie que je t'ai donné auront servi à quelque chose… » soupira l'actrice en éclatant de rire rapidement suivie par Alexis et Beckett.

-« Mais arrêtez de vous moquer ! Je souffre le martyr moi ! » se lamenta le jeune homme avec une tête de chien battu.

-« Alors, à quelle âge Alexis pourra commencer à faire des bisous 'beurk' ? » demanda malicieusement la brunette.

-« Bon d'accord… » soupira Castle de désespoir. « Elle pourra avant ses trente ans mais il faudra qu'elle soit majeure et qu'elle puisse boire de l'alcool ! »

-« Euh… Je n'ai toujours pas atteint cette limite moi… » fit la jeune femme en faisant la grimace.

-« En tout cas pas avant ses dix-huit ans ! » affirma Castle avant d'ajouter en fixant sa compagne droit dans les yeux. « Et là, tu ne peux plus rien dire ! »

En riant, Beckett se laissa entrainer dans sa chambre par la fillette qui lui montra du doigt la porte de la salle de bain avec fierté.

-« Papa il m'a aidé et, quand il a reçu le message de Javi, et ben il a tout allumé pour toi pendant que moi je mettais l'eau à couler. Alors t'as plus qu'à te laisser glisser dans la baignoire ! T'as une petite heure pour toi avant que Papa et moi on vienne te chercher pour manger ! »

-« Ca marche ! Merci ma Puce, » sourit la jeune femme en se penchant pour déposer un bisou dans les cheveux d'Alexis. « Je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Momma ! » répondit la fillette avant de disparaître de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Avec un sourire, Beckett se débarrassa de ses vêtements de travail et se dirigea nue vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en poussa la porte, elle se figea d'étonnement sur place. La pièce était comme elle aimait avec des bougies allumées et dispersées de sorte à diffuser une douce luminosité et son livre reposait à côté de la baignoire. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et c'est avec grand plaisir et un soupir de contentement qu'elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau délicieusement chaude du bain.

-« Parfait… » murmura-t-elle, se laissant envahir par une sensation de bien-être.

Elle attrapa son livre et se perdit dans l'intrigue policière qui la passionnait tant. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle en sortit à contrecœur mais avec pour unique but de se faire belle pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Enveloppée dans une serviette moelleuse, elle se dirigea vers le dressing pour y chercher ses vêtements. Après de nombreuses hésitations, elle arrêta son choix sur un ensemble en fine dentelle noire qui la faisait se sentir sexy, un simple jean qui mettait ses longues jambes en valeur et une blouse de soie prune qui fait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Le dernier cadeau de sa mère… Refusant de laisser la tristesse l'envahir, elle reprit la direction de la salle de bain pour s'habiller, se maquiller légèrement et arranger ses cheveux en laissant ses boucles naturelles. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, après s'être observée une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle revint dans la pièce principale où se trouvait toute la famille Castle.

-« Darling, vous êtes à tomber ce soir ! » sourit Martha en la voyant la première. « Pas que vous ne soyez pas tout le temps magnifique mais ce soir… Waouh ! »

-« Oh ! Momma comment t'es trop belle ! » s'écria Alexis en s'élançant vers elle.

Une légère teinte rosée envahit les joues de la jeune femme face aux compliments.

-« Mais tu sais, on sort pas ce soir, c'est demain soir qu'on va au restaurant… » ajouta la fillette avant de poser rapidement une main sur sa bouche et de se retourner vers son père. « Pardon Papa, j'ai dit une partie du secret… »

Mais l'écrivain était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur la brunette. Sa tenue, pourtant simple et non ostentatoire, le subjuguait et lui coupait le souffle. Elle était sublime et il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : laisser enfin parler son cœur débridé. Mais il se retenait encore, ne voulant pas brusquer celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

-« Richard ! Ferme ta bouche ! On dirait un benêt ! »

-« Mère ! » grogna Castle en sortant de sa torpeur et lui faisant de gros yeux avant de reporter son regard vers Beckett. « Mais une chose est sûre, tu es magnifique ! »

-« Merci, » souffla la jeune femme en rougissant de plus belle et s'approchant, Alexis dans ses bras, pour lui donner un tendre baiser. « Et merci à vous deux pour ce magnifique bain que vous m'avez préparé ! J'en avais grand besoin. »

-« Always… » répondit avec émotion Castle en voyant de les yeux de sa compagne quelque chose de nouveau qui lui envoya une décharge le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-« En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez préparé pour le diner mais ça sent rudement bon ! » fit la jeune femme en changeant brusquement de conversation pour ne pas sauter au cou de l'homme qui lui faisait face et la dévorait littéralement du regard faisant naître au creux de son ventre toute une myriade de papillons. « Et moi, je meurs de faim ! »

En croisant le regard flamboyant que l'écrivain posait sur elle, Beckett ferma un bref instant ses yeux pour s'empêcher de penser tout haut 'et pas seulement de nourritures…'. La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua ce qui n'échappa pas à Martha qui sourit doucement, consciente que quelque chose avait changé dans la dynamique du duo qu'elle observait depuis des mois maintenant.

-« Alors passons à table ! » sourit l'écrivain avec entrain. « Tout est prêt ! »

Tous prirent place autour de la table et dinèrent dans une ambiance familiale détendue. L'excitation à l'approche de Noël avait envahi Alexis qui babillait à n'en plus finir. De plus, Beckett venait de lui apprendre que sa famille aurait un réveillon bien différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude car, cette année, ils allaient aller tous ensemble chez Nana pour vivre la tradition de sa famille à elle. La fillette était en extase et essayait par tous les moyens d'obtenir plus d'information mais personne n'était disposé à les lui fournir ! Bien trop vite au goût de l'enfant il fut l'heure d'aller au lit. Elle eut beau bouder et râler, à peine eut-elle posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit sous les regards attendris de son père et de sa compagne.

-« Merci, » souffla Castle à l'oreille de la jeune femme. « Merci de lui avoir donné cette insouciance qu'elle aurait toujours dû avoir… »

-« Non, merci à toi, à vous devrais-je dire, » répondit la jeune femme en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son partenaire avant de se blottir contre lui. « Vous m'avez offert beaucoup plus que tu ne penses. »

-« Always… »

Ils observèrent Alexis un moment avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée où ils furent surpris de découvrir Martha sur le point de partir.

-« Ah ! Vous voilà tous les deux ! Je vous attendais ! J'ai reçu un appel d'amis qui sont en goguette sur New York pour m'inviter à les rejoindre alors, comme vous êtes là tous les deux, je vais en profiter et les rejoindre ! Alors à demain ! » lança Martha en quittant le loft avant de se retourner vers eux avec un regard coquin en désignant leurs mains toujours enlacées. « Oh ! J'oubliai ! Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux comme ça ! On dirait vraiment un couple marié ! Bonne nuit ! »

La porte se referma sur elle laissant les deux jeunes gens livrés à eux-mêmes et quelque peu mal à l'aise. Alors que Castle fixait la porte d'un air incrédule, Beckett ferma ses yeux et se replongea dans son monde intérieur, y puisant le courage de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis pas mal de temps sans se l'avouer. Soudain un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec malice.

-« Martha n'a pas reçu d'appel, je me trompe ? »

-« Je ne crois pas… » souffla l'écrivain en se tournant enfin vers la jeune femme. « Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? »

-« Peut-être pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité ? » répondit en rougissant la brunette en s'approchant de son compagnon pour se blottir dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et, malgré la surprise de cette attaque, il ne tarda pas à répondre à son assaut avec tout autant de passion en la plaquant plus étroitement contre lui. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme qui approfondit leur baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Seul le manque d'air finit par les obliger à se séparer à regret mais ils restèrent front contre front, les prunelles vertes fauves dans celles bleues nuit de désir du jeune homme. Un immense sourire étira le visage de la brunette avant qu'elle n'emprisonne sa lèvre inférieure dans la prison de ses dents. Sans un mot, elle attrapa la main de son compagnon et, après avoir entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens, se recula en l'entrainant avec elle vers leur chambre. Une fois le seuil franchi, Beckett se retourna vers lui et fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres laissant ses mains partir à l'exploration de son torse par-dessus sa chemise. Les mains de Castle ne restèrent pas inactives et passèrent rapidement sous la blouse de la jeune femme, cherchant au maximum le contact avec sa peau avant de partir à l'exploration de son cou.

-« Humm… Castle… » gémit la brunette alors que l'écrivain venait de trouver ce petit endroit si sensible derrière son oreille.

Le jeune homme profita de son avantage pour lui retirer sa blouse et la jeta sur le fauteuil non loin d'eux alors que les mains de la jeune femme s'attaquèrent aux boutons de sa chemise. Cependant elle perdit bien vite patience, se saisit des deux pans de l'étoffe et, sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux, elle fit voler les récalcitrantes petites choses aux quatre coins de la pièce. Alors qu'elle se penchait doucement et posait enfin ses lèvres contre son torse musclé, Castle reprit contenance et la regarda avec désir mais aussi avec une certaine retenue…

-« Kate… » appela-t-il en la prenant par ses épaules pour la redresser doucement.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ses prunelles hazel, elle put y lire ses doutes et ses angoisses et son cœur se gonfla d'un amour inconditionnel encore plus grand.

-« Pas que je ne sois pas… Heureux de ce qui se passe mais… Es-tu vraiment sûre que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment Kate ? Je ne veux pas te brusquer mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire marche arrière si… »

-« Chutt… » intima la jeune femme en posant son index sur ses lèvres avec un sourire rassurant. « C'est exactement ce que je veux Rick, je n'en ai aucun doute… Sinon je ne serai pas là ni en train de faire ça… »

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle passa ses mains derrière son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge avant de le laisser tomber au sol sans aucune gêne.

-« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre qu'aujourd'hui Rick… » ajouta la brunette avec un sourire en lui prenant ses mains pour les poser résolument sur ses seins tendus de désir.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, le jeune homme fondit sur la jeune femme pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Rapidement le reste de leurs vêtements volèrent aux quatre points de la chambre et la pièce s'emplit de gémissements et de soupirs de plaisir. Avec une infinie tendresse, Castle souleva Beckett dans le creux de ses bras et l'allongea au milieu du lit. Il resta un instant à l'observer amoureusement avant de l'y rejoindre. Le jeune couple partit à l'exploration du corps de l'autre et bien vite ce ne fut plus assez. Après avoir échangé un puissant regard passionné et plein de tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils s'unirent pour ne devenir plus qu'un, cherchant tel un seul homme à atteindre l'extase. Dans un combat pour la dominance, ils franchirent ensemble les paliers du plaisir jusqu'à atteindre en même temps le plus haut des sommets.

-« Castle ! »

-« Oh God ! Kate ! »

Alors que l'écrivain se décalait sur le côté pour ne pas écraser sa compagne, cette dernière vint immédiatement se blottir dans le creux de ses bras, refusant d'être loin de lui une seule seconde de plus que nécessaire. Tous deux laissèrent leurs cœurs et leurs souffles erratiques s'apaiser doucement. La brunette en profitait pour dessiner des arabesques sur le torse de son partenaire du bout de ses doigts pendant que le jeune homme voyageait le long de son dos nus. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, apaisantes et sereines.

-« Kate ? » appela doucement Castle faisant se relever la tête de la jeune femme pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-« Humm ? » sourit Beckett encore incapable de former une pensée cohérente.

-« Je sais que tu n'es pas prête, » poursuivit le jeune homme en caressant ses boucles dispersées. « Mais j'ai besoin que tu saches que je t'aime Kate. »

La jeune femme resta un instant sous le choc d'un tel aveu puis tenta de parler à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son ne se formait. L'écrivain y lut un début de panique aussi lui sourit-il et l'obligea à le regarder.

-« Je ne te demande pas de me répondre Kate. Le jour où tu seras prête, je serai là et je serai le plus heureux des hommes, » souffla-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur le bout de son nez. « En attendant, je vois chaque jour ce que tu ne me dis pas avec des mots dans chacun de tes gestes envers moi, envers Alexis et même envers Mère. Pour moi c'est la plus belle des déclarations… »

Emue, la brunette se redressa pour embrasser son compagnon avec passion avant de reprendre sa place dans ses bras, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Epuisés mais heureux, le jeune couple s'endormit rapidement du sommeil du juste…

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	34. Entre filles

**Chapitre 34 : Entre filles**

Lorsque Beckett se réveilla le lendemain matin, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres au souvenir des merveilleux moments qu'elle avait vécu avec l'homme sur lequel elle reposait mais aussi à celui de sa déclaration. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se sentir libre de la lui retourner mais pour le moment elle s'en sentait juste incapable… Alors qu'un rayon de soleil venait se poser sur le visage serein de Castle, la jeune femme se fit la promesse de tout faire pour parvenir à lui dire ces petits mots porteur de tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Avec tendresse, elle déposa un baiser sur le cœur de son partenaire au moment où une tornade rousse sautait sur le lit avec entrain.

-« Momma ! Papa ! »

-« Alexis, » grogna l'écrivain en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme nue dans ses bras.

-« Allez ! Debout ! On a plein de choses à faire ! » continua la fillette en tirant sur les bras dévoilant le dos dénudé de la jeune femme ce qui la fit se figer. « Bah, Momma, il est où ton pyjama à toi ? »

-« Euh… Je… Euh… C'est… » bafouilla Beckett en rougissant furieusement, cachant son visage dans le creux du cou de son homme.

-« Pumpkin, » intervint alors le jeune homme venant au secours de sa compagne. « Et si tu montais te préparer pour aujourd'hui pendant que Momma et moi faisons de même ? »

-« D'accord ! » s'exclama Alexis en sautant du lit et courant vers la porte.

-« Et n'oublie pas de refermer la porte de notre chambre derrière toi ! » appela l'écrivain avec un sourire quand sa fille se stoppa nette pour revenir en arrière pour lui obéir.

-« A tout à l'heure ! » leur lança la fillette guillerette juste avant de disparaitre.

-« Je suis désolé Kate, » fit alors Castle alors que la jeune femme grognait contre lui.

-« Promets-moi une chose Rick, » fit alors la brunette en se redressant pour s'assoir. « La prochaine fois, on ferme la porte à clé ! Je ne veux pas revivre la gêne de ce matin ! »

Sur ce, la jeune femme se leva et, toujours en tenue d'Eve, se dirigea vers la salle de bain en roulant ses hanches de manière suggestive. Rapidement, Castle la rejoignit et ils partagèrent un agréable moment avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner copieux en compagnie de leur fille.

-« Papa ! Papa ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche avec Momma ! C'est bientôt l'heure et tout et tout ! » fit soudain Alexis en voyant l'horloge.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Pumpkin, la voiture doit passer vous chercher dans une vingtaine de minutes maintenant et vous serez largement à l'heure pour votre matinée 'mère-fille' ! Promis, juré ! »

-« Et quel est le programme de cette matinée ? » demanda Beckett intriguée.

-« Je peux lui dire Papa ? Dis je peux ? »

-« Vas-y ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, » sourit le jeune homme.

-« Eh bien Papa il a réservé toute une matinée au Spa ! Il a dit que c'était pour se détendre et se faire belle. Même si je pense que t'as pas besoin de te faire belle Momma parce que t'es déjà trop belle ! »

-« Mais et que va faire Papa pendant qu'on sera pas là ? » fit la jeune femme faussement inquiète.

-« Bah il se fera beau lui aussi ! Pff ! » s'écria la fillette avant de partir vers la porte d'entrée du loft pour mettre ses chaussures.

La brunette en profita pour se tourner face à son compagnon et s'installer entre ses jambes, ses bras autour de son cou.

-« Une matinée 'mère-fille' ? Rien que ça ? Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas sa mère ? » fit sérieusement Beckett.

-« Tu n'es pas sa mère biologique mais tu es sa mère de cœur et elle ne t'appellerait pas Momma si c'était le cas. Elle mourrait d'envie de faire quelque chose de particulier avec toi, quelque chose qu'elle ne fait pas avec sa propre mère qui ne la traine que dans des virées shopping où, bien sûr, elles ne vont que dans des magasins pour adultes… »

-« Ok, alors va pour le qualificatif 'mère-fille' mais… As-tu prévu quelque chose pour le déjeuner et le début d'après midi ? » demanda la brunette en s'installant dans ses bras.

-« Je pensais vous retrouver pour un déjeuner tranquille avant une virée au parc mais si tu as une autre idée, pas de soucis. »

-« Mais tu vas faire quoi toi si on ne te rejoint que vers… Je sais pas… Quinze ou seize heures ? »

-« Quand j'aurais fini de prendre soin de moi, je reviendrai ici et j'écrirai un peu, ne t'en fais pas, » sourit l'écrivain avant de l'embrasser passionnément. « Maintenant file, je crois que notre fille attend sa maman avec impatience ! »

Beckett se leva et, après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Castle, elle rejoint une Alexis surexcitée à l'idée d'une matinée juste entre elles deux. Elles arrivèrent rapidement au Spa où elles furent prises en charge par deux esthéticiennes dans la salle duo. S'en suivit toute une série de soins et de massages entre fous rire et complicité.

-« Momma ? » appela la fillette alors qu'elles en étaient à la manucure-pédicure.

-« Oui ma Puce ? »

-« Tu crois qu'on pourrait se faire peindre les ongles ? »

-« Tu voudrais ? » sourit la brunette alors qu'Alexis faisait valser ses beaux cheveux en signe d'acquiescement. « Mademoiselle, pensez-vous que vous pourriez nous présenter quelques vernis dont des discrets et légers pour… Euh… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas Madame, nous avons l'habitude d'avoir des fillettes avec nous. Nous allons vous présenter ce que nous pourrions mettre sur les ongles de votre fille sans que cela ne soit trop ostentatoire. »

-« Oh, mais… »

-« Merci Madame, » coupa la rouquine en souriant. « Oh Momma ! Merci ! J'espère que Papa sera pas mécontent… »

-« Laisse-moi gérer Papa ma Puce. Et puis c'est moi qui est accepté donc, s'il est mécontent, c'est à moi qu'il devra s'en prendre, » répondit la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil à Alexis.

L'esthéticienne revint avec toute une palette de vernis et Beckett arrêta son choix sur un superbe rose pâle pour Alexis et un corail clair pour elle-même. C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, elles sortirent toutes les deux pimpantes et détendue.

-« Tu viens Momma ? On rentre ? Je crois que Papa nous attend maintenant. »

-« En fait, notre petite sortie n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée, » répondit mystérieusement la jeune femme. « J'en ai touché deux mots à Papa ce matin et, si tu es d'accord, nous allons continuer notre journée toutes les deux. »

-« Vraiment ? » fit la voix pleine d'espoir d'Alexis.

-« Vraiment ! Allez, viens, je connais un endroit qui devrait te plaire ! »

Elles se rendirent dans le Manhattan Mall et, après un arrêt au Starbuck pour un déjeuner frugal, Beckett entraina la fillette en direction du second étage.

-« Tu veux aller chez Strawberry comme Maman ? » demanda timidement la rouquine en baissant les yeux, ayant peur de la réponse.

-« En fait, je pensais surtout aller chez Kids for less. A moins que tu n'aies une autre idée ? »

-« Tu veux faire des courses pour moi ? » s'extasia Alexis n'osant encore y croire.

-« Bien sûr ! Et puis, si tu veux, on pourrait chercher un cadeau pour Martha et Papa vu que Noël approche, qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Oh oui alors ! »

Après avoir dévalisé la boutique de vêtements pour enfants avec pas moins de quatre nouvelles tenues pour Alexis de même qu'un nouveau manteau et une nouvelle paire de chaussures, les filles s'attaquèrent à trouver un cadeau pour Martha et Castle. Elles trouvèrent d'ailleurs rapidement leur bonheur et s'apprêtaient à repartir en direction du loft chargées comme des mules quand soudain Alexis se mit à tirer Beckett en direction du fond de la galerie commerçante.

-« Lex ! Mais attends ! Tu vas où comme ça ! »

-« On revient avec des choses pour tout le monde sauf pour toi ! C'est pas juste ! Allez ! Viens ! Je sais dans quel magasin on va trouver des choses trop belles ! Et puis comme ça tu perdras plus ton pyjama dans le lit avec Papa ! »

En rougissant légèrement, la brunette suivit la fillette jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant le magasin de son choix.

-« Regarde comment les culottes et tout et tout elles sont trop belles ici ! Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver tout ce qu'il te faut pour dormir avec Papa, pas vrai Momma ? » fit Alexis fière d'elle alors que la jeune femme relevait les yeux pour découvrir l'enseigne de Victoria Secret.

-« Euh… Ma Puce… Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour t'intéresser à tout ça ? » fit Beckett plus que mal à l'aise.

-« Tu rigoles ! C'est le seule magasin où je râle pas ! Dans les autres magasins, Maman m'assoit dans un coin et oublie que je suis là. En plus les vêtements il sont pas toujours beaux… Mais ici, ils sont trop beaux ! J'aime bien toucher les différents habits et les vendeuses, elles me disent rien. Même que des fois, elles prennent du temps pour me montrer de belles choses ! J'ai trop hâte d'être grande pour pouvoir en avoir des choses aussi belles… Et en plus toi t'es trop jolie Momma alors ils seront encore plus beaux sur toi ! »

La jeune femme resta sans voix, sous le choc de ce que venait de lui dévoiler Alexis du haut de ses cinq ans. Comment allait-elle expliqué ça à Castle…

-« Bon alors ! Tu viens Momma ! » appela la fillette en entrant résolument dans le magasin. « Bonjour Mesdames. Momma et moi on vient vous voir parce que Momma elle avait pas un bon pyjama et elle l'a perdu pendant la nuit ! »

-« Alexis Castle ! » gronda la brunette alors qu'elle tournait au rouge écrevisse.

-« Je pense que nous avons tout plein de choses qui pourrait plaire à ta Maman ma Chérie, » sourit une vendeuse en s'approchant alors qu'elle jetait un regard bienveillant et compréhensif à Beckett. « N'ayez pas peur et entrez voyons. Ma fille m'a plus ou moins fait la même chose au même âge alors ne vous en faites pas. »

A contre cœur, la brunette suivit donc la vendeuse qui tenait par la main Alexis au travers des rayons après avoir déposé ses paquets près de la caisse. Alors que le jeune fille leur présentait négligé après négligé pensant bien faire, Alexis elle farfouillait parmi les présentoirs du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré sa petite taille.

-« Et que pensez-vous de celui-là ? »

-« Non ! C'est bon ! J'ai trouvé celui qui rendra Momma trop belle et qui plaira à Papa ! » fit une Alexis triomphante en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour sortir du présentoir une ravissante nuisette de soie blanche agrémentée d'une fine dentelle. « T'as vu Momma, y a le gilet assorti et tout et tout ! »

Beckett devait bien reconnaitre que l'ensemble était superbe et tout à fait décent pour l'image qu'elle se faisait du lieu. Elle l'étudia un instant avant de se tourner vers la vendeuse.

-« Vous auriez cet ensemble en 36 par hasard ? »

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les deux filles quittèrent le magasin avec un sac supplémentaire contenant l'ensemble choisi par la plus jeune mais aussi deux ensembles de sous-vêtements qui avaient tapé dans l'œil de l'aînée alors qu'elle s'était dirigée vers les cabines d'essayage. Toutes deux furent ravies de se glisser dans la voiture de service et Alexis ne tarda pas à s'endormir d'épuisement contre la jeune femme. Arrivées à la résidence, la jeune femme porta l'enfant jusqu'au loft tandis que le portier faisait monter leurs commissions.

-« Hey ! » les accueillit an souriant Castle prévenu de leur arrivée. « Oh là ! En voilà une petite fille bien fatiguée ! Tout s'est bien passé ? »

-« Parfaitement merci. Je vais aller la coucher dans son lit afin qu'elle se repose un peu vu qu'il me semble qu'une certaine personne de ma connaissance a prévu une sortie au restaurant pour ce soir… »

-« Tu veux que j'annule ? » demanda l'écrivain très sérieusement.

-« Non ! Surtout pas ! » sourit Beckett avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. « Je me fais une joie de ce diner tous les quatre. Laissons juste le temps à Alexis de récupérer et tout ira bien. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme monta la fillette endormie dans sa chambre et la borda dans son lit après l'avoir mise à l'aise. Quand elle redescendit, elle trouva Castle figé devant le pile de sacs que le portier venait de déposer.

-« Alors c'était ça ? Tu as entrainé ma fille dans une virée shopping ? » demanda-t-il une boule au ventre en pensant immédiatement à ce que Meredith faisait subir à leur fille.

-« Une virée shopping oui mais pas n'importe laquelle. Quand nous sommes arrivés au Mall, Alexis a semblé anxieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que nous allions dans ce superbe magasin de vêtements pour enfants, Kids for less. Nous y avons passé plus d'une heure, » sourit Beckett en prenant deux des sacs estampillés à l'effigie du dit magasin. « Tu veux vois ce qu'on lui a trouvé de beaux ? »

-« Mais alors pourquoi y a-t-il un sac de chez Victoria Secret ? » demanda Castle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ca c'est ta fille qui m'y a trainé pour, et je ne fais que la citer, me trouver un pyjama que je ne perdrai plus dans le lit avec toi. »

-« Sérieusement ? »

-« Oh oui ! Je ne te raconte pas ma gêne ! Heureusement, les vendeuses semblaient avoir une certaine habitude et ont laissé couler. Enfin bref, ta fille, du haut de ses cinq ans et demi a déjà une sacré connaissance en matière de dessous féminins ! C'est elle qui a choisi mon nouveau pyjama et en plus elle est convaincue qu'il te plaira beaucoup… »

-« Oh là là ! Quelque chose me dit que Meredith est passée par là, » soupira l'écrivain en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-« Hey, ta fille reste une vraie petite fille malicieuse. Il n'y a rien de malsain, je t'en fais la promesse. La seule chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est que, quand sa mère l'entraine de force dans ses virées, c'est le seul magasin où elle prend du plaisir à découvrir les différentes matières et les 'jolies culottes'. »

-« Ma fille va devenir une vraie petite femme si elle continue comme ça… »

-« Et c'est mal ? » demanda timidement la brunette en posant une main su le bras de son partenaire.

-« Non, bien sûr que non mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle grandisse trop vite… C'est mon bébé, ma petite fille. Elle n'a que cinq ans tu comprends… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, Alexis est une petite fille bien dans sa tête et dans son corps. Un petit génie en herbe même si tu veux mon avis. »

-« Tu sais, je suis en train de me dire que je pourrais la faire entrer à l'école à la rentrée de janvier, tu crois qu'elle aimerait ? »

-« Elle adorerait oui ! Elle est avare de connaissance, cherche toujours à connaitre le pourquoi du comment. L'école lui apporterait ce que nous ne pouvons pas lui apporter et en plus elle sera en contact avec d'autres enfants de son âge. »

-« Tu m'aiderais à choisir une école bien ? J'ai fait une première sélection mais je voudrais avoir ton avis comme tu connais Alexis aussi bien que moi. »

-« Pas de souci, » sourit la jeune femme en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Rapidement Beckett s'assoupit sur l'épaule de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et le jeune homme ne put que se sentir bien sachant que la brunette se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour s'abandonner dans ses bras m'importe quand. Il rabattit le plaid qui trainait sur le dossier derrière eux sur elle puis entreprit de regarder ce qu'elle avait acheté de beaux à sa fille.

-« Mon Dieu Kate…, » souffla-t-il ému aux larmes. « Jamais Meredith n'a offert de telles choses à sa fille… Ces vêtements sont magnifiques et adaptés à son âge. »

Il reposa avec précaution les nouveaux habits de sa fille dans le sac et resserra son étreinte autour de Beckett, heureux d'avoir trouvé une femme prête à l'accueillir lui mais aussi sa fille aussi bien que sa mère.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	35. En famille

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Vous devez vous dire : « Enfin ! » et je le comprends tout à fait ! Malheureusement j'ai eu de gros soucis qui m'ont tenu éloignée de l'écriture et même de la lecture. Je retrouve aujourd'hui un peu d'énergie et surtout je dois avouer que vous me manquez ! Alors me revoilà ! Cependant, je ne peux pas vous assurer la même régularité qu'auparavant… Toutes mes excuses.**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde et merci d'être encore là !**

**Lilou004**

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : En famille**

Une heure plus tard, Alexis se réveilla et sourit en se découvrant dans son lit. En s'étirant, elle remarqua l'heure et sauta de son lit pour courir jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler ses parents quand elle aperçut Martha qui lui faisait signe de se taire à l'aide de son index sur sa bouche.

-« Hey Grand-Mère ! » sourit en chuchotant la fillette. « Il faut réveiller Papa et Momma sinon on va être en retard au restaurant… »

-« Je t'en fais pas ma Chérie, j'ai décalé notre réservation d'une heure pour que tout le monde puisse se reposer. Alors, c'était bien cette matinée au spa avec Kate ? » s'enquit l'actrice avec un sourire.

-« C'était trop bien Grams ! On a passé du temps rien que toutes les deux et Momma elle a même accepté qu'on se fasse toutes les deux peindre les ongles ! Regarde comme je suis belle ! » s'extasia la fillette en lui montrant ses mains.

-« Je vois ça, » fit la rouquine heureuse pour sa petite-fille. « C'est superbe ! Donc tu t'es bien amusée alors ? »

-« Oh oui ! Et tu sais, ensuite on a été au Mall et on a fait tout plein de courses pour moi ! Momma elle m'a acheté des trop beaux habits et même un nouveau manteau d'hiver ! Après on a été acheter des surprises pour Papa et toi pour Noël et, avant de rentrer j'ai entrainé Momma dans le beau magasin de culottes pour qu'on lui trouve un pyjama qui disparait pas pendant la nuit. Elle a même trouvé deux trop beaux ensembles soutien-seins et culottes ! »

-« Tout ça ! Et bien je comprends pourquoi, quand je suis rentrée, tout le monde dormait ! Par contre, ce serait bien que tu ailles ranger les cadeaux de Noël avant que ton père ait l'idée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans ses sacs dans l'entrée ! »

-« Tu as raison Grams ! » répondit Alexis en s'élançant vers l'entrée.

-« Hey ! » marmonna alors Beckett en se réveillant. « Tout va bien ma Puce ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Oh oui alors ! Mais il faut cacher le cadeau de Papa et celui de Grams ! Faut pas qu'ils les trouvent avant le grand jour de Noël ! »

-« Et tu as parfaitement raison, » sourit la jeune femme en tentant de se redresser.

Cependant, elle ne put pas aller bien loin, l'écrivain resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle en poussant un grognement de mécontentement.

-« Castle ! » s'exclama la brunette en riant à gorge déployée. « Laisse-moi me lever ! On va finir par être en retard pour notre diner en famille ! »

-« Pas grave ! On peut reporter, » bougonna le jeune homme en refusant obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux.

-« Ah oui ? C'est dommage pourtant… J'avais dans l'idée de te montrer mon nouveau pyjama ce soir en rentrant pour qu'on le teste mais… Si on ne sort pas… »

-« Ok ! » s'exclama Castle en se lavant, manquant de faire tomber sa jeune compagne. « Bon, et si on se préparait parce que là, on est sacrément en retard ! »

-« J'adore ta motivation Richard, » sourit Martha goguenard. « Et rassure-toi, j'ai fait décaler notre réservation d'une heure quand je suis rentrée et que j'ai constaté que tout le monde dormait profondément. Je n'avais pas le cœur de vous réveiller. »

-« Mère, je t'adore ! » sourit l'écrivain en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Allez ! Hop, hop hop ! Tout le monde à la douche ! »

-« Momma, tu viens m'aider ? » demanda Alexis.

-« Je te suis ma Puce. »

Alors qu'elles montaient avec tous leurs sacs, l'actrice remarqua que son fils boudait aussi s'approcha-t-elle de lui pour poser une main sur son avant-bras.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu fais cette tête parce que tu ne vas pas pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil dans son sac Victoria Secret avant que Kate ne se décide à te montrer le contenu ? »

-« Tu me connais trop Mère ! Bon allez, rendez-vous dans une heure et tu as intérêt à être prête parce qu'on ne t'attendra pas ! »

-« Mon fils, mais comment t'ai-je élevé ! »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Mère ! »

Une heure plus tard, les quatre membres de la famille se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée du loft. Castle aida sa mère et Beckett à enfiler leur manteau puis la jeune femme vint en aide à Alexis. Une fois dans la voiture de ville, l'écrivain se tourna vers la brunette et sortit un bandeau noir.

-« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Tu veux me bander les yeux ? Mais pourquoi ? Nous allons juste au restaurant… Non ? »

-« Oui mais c'est une surprise… »

-« Allez Momma ! S'il te plait ! Je suis sûre que ça te plaira comme surprise ! »

-« Bon d'accord, » sourit la jeune femme en tournant le dos au jeune homme afin qu'il lui bande les yeux.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant et l'écrivain guida sa compagne jusqu'à l'entrée de l'enseigne. Une fois que Martha et Alexis les eurent rejoints, le jeune homme lui retira son bandeau et la jeune femme ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Elle se trouvait devant le petit restaurant où ses parents avaient pour habitude de l'emmener diner à l'occasion de ses anniversaires.

-« Comment as-tu su ? » demanda la jeune femme en se retournant pour lui faire face, les larmes aux yeux et l'émotion lui étreignant la poitrine.

-« Tu te souviens l'autre jour quand je t'ai aidé à classer et à ranger les photos que tu avais en vrac dans tes boites ? Je me suis rendu compte que ce lieu revenait souvent et plus particulièrement à l'occasion de ton anniversaire, je me trompe ? »

Incapable de formuler une parole cohérente tant l'émotion la tenaillait, la jeune femme se contenta de hocher timidement la tête.

-« Et comme l'une de mes sources m'a dit que ton anniversaire était passé et que tu n'avais rien dit, je me suis engagé personnellement à t'offrir une soirée en famille et en profiter pour célébrer comme il se doit ton vingtième anniversaire même s'il est passé depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

-« Oh non Rick ! Merci ! C'est… C'est parfait ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se jetant dans les bras de Castle alors que des larmes débordaient de ses yeux. « Merci ! Merci de me rendre mes souvenirs et de m'en créer de nouveaux ! »

-« Always… » souffla le jeune homme en rendant à sa compagne son étreinte avant de s'écarter légèrement d'elle. « Allez, viens maintenant et fais-nous découvrir cet endroit cher à ton cœur ! »

Tout sourire et après avoir essuyé ses yeux humides, Beckett entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Castle, attrapa la main d'Alexis et pénétra dans le petit restaurant de quartier qui avait accueilli bon nombre d'évènements joyeux de son enfance et de son adolescence jusqu'au décès tragique de sa mère. Elle se retourna pour vérifier que Martha les suivait bien et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua les paquets que son aînée portait.

-« Darling, » sourit Martha en surprenant son froncement de sourcils. « Tu croyais vraiment que nous allions fêter ton anniversaire sans t'offrir le moindre présent ? »

Une légère teinte rosée colora alors les joues de la brunette qui se cacha derrière le rideau de ses cheveux.

-« Bonsoir, la réservation au nom de Rodgers s'il vous plait. »

-« Une table pour quatre, c'est bien ça ? » demanda la jeune serveuse en dévisageant l'écrivain avec insistance.

-« En effet, » répondit ce dernier laconiquement.

-« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à étudier le menu sous les conseils avisés de Beckett qui connaissait la carte par cœur. Les souvenirs et les anecdotes se succédaient pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. La jeune femme se laissa complètement immerger dans cette ambiance, agréablement surprise de la sérénité qu'elle ressentait malgré l'évocation permanente de sa famille déchirée depuis près d'un an maintenant.

-« Little Katie Bear ! » s'exclama soudain un homme d'u certain âge en s'approchant de leur table avec un immense sourire.

-« Big Daddy Bear ! » répondit la brunette en se levant pour recevoir son étreinte affectueuse. « Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça… Comment ça va depuis le tragique décès de ta mère ? Et ton père, comment vit-il ça ? »

-« C'est dur, » répondit honnêtement la jeune femme des larmes dans ses yeux, refusant de se cacher face à cet homme qui la connaissait depuis sa naissance. « Papa ne va pas très bien mais il semble reprendre peu à peu le dessus. »

-« Bon. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, hein ? »

-« Merci Big Daddy Bear, » répondit avec émotion la brunette.

-« En tout cas, tu ne sais pas le plaisir que tu me fais en revenant aujourd'hui ici. Ce soir, c'est gratuit pour vous quatre ! » s'exclama l'homme en souriant à la tablée. « Et si tu me présentais à tes amis Little Katie Bear ? »

-« Avec plaisir. Voici ma deuxième famille : Alexis et son père, Rick Castle ainsi que la mère de ce dernier Martha Rodgers. »

Big Daddy Bear s'étouffa en entendant les noms énoncés par celle qu'il avait vu grandir et qu'il considérait un peu comme sa petite-fille.

-« Comme l'actrice et… Et comme l'écrivain ? » parvint-il à articuler entre deux quintes de toux.

-« Tout à fait ! » sourit la brunette avant de se retourner vers sa famille de cœur. « Laissez-moi vous présenter Big Daddy Bear, Andrew Carpenter pour les non-initiés. »

-« Momma, » appela alors Alexis en tirant sur le gilet de Beckett.

-« Oui ma Puce ? »

-« Pourquoi il t'appelle Little Katie Bear le monsieur ? Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Big Daddy Bear ? C'est ton papa ? »

-« Non, » répondit la jeune femme en reprenant sa place à côté de la fillette. « Big Daddy n'est pas mon papa mais il me connait depuis que je suis née. C'est un peu comme un grand-père de cœur pour moi. »

-« Comme tu es ma maman de cœur ? »

-« Tu as tout compris, » sourit l'officier en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant. « D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Andrew m'a toujours appelé Little Katie Bear et, quand je devais avoir ton âge, j'ai commencé à l'appeler Big Daddy Bear. Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire ! »

-« Et moi ? Je dois l'appeler comment alors ? »

-« Comme tu veux ma Puce, il n'y a aucune obligation. »

Alors que leurs plats arrivèrent, Andrew prit place à table avec eux et le diner continua dans ne ambiance familiale sereine. Arrivés au dessert, le propriétaire des lieux se leva et repartit en cuisine pour revenir avec un magnifique gâteau.

-« Et voici le dessert que vous avez commandé ! »

-« Un royal ? » s'exclama Beckett en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris avant de se tourner vers Castle. « Comment as-tu su ? »

-« Quand j'ai appelé pour réserver, je leur ai décrit le gâteau que je voyais sur les photos et on s'est mis d'accord sur celui-là avec la personne au bout du fil, » expliqua l'écrivain fier de lui.

-« Merci, » articula-t-elle, n'en revenant toujours pas de l'attention que son partenaire avait portée à tant de détails de sa vie d'avant.

-« Excusez-moi Andrew mais serait-il possible de mettre quelques bougies sur le gâteau, » intervint alors Martha. « Nous sommes là ce soir pour rattraper une erreur puisque Kate ne nous avait pas tenu informés de la date de son anniversaire ! »

-« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Lorsque Big Daddy Bear revint, il rapporta un sac en plus des bougies demandées.

-« A ton anniversaire, j'avais espéré vous voir ton père et toi mais, comme ce ne fut pas le cas, j'ai conservé le cadeau que je t'avais fait avec l'espoir de pouvoir te l'offrir un jour prochain… »

Après avoir soufflé ses bougies, elle se retrouva avec quatre paquets devant elle et l'émotion la prit à la gorge, de nouvelles larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-« Bah alors Momma, tu les ouvres pas ? Tu veux pas casser les jolis papiers ? » demanda Alexis en venant se blottir dans ses bras. « Tu sais, Papa il dit toujours que c'est pas grave et que c'est ce qu'il y a dedans qui compte. Faut pas avoir peur… »

-« Tu as raison ma Puce, » se reprit Beckett en serrant l'enfant contre elle. « Tu m'aides à les ouvrir ? »

-« Vraiment ? Papa il veut jamais ! »

-« Mais c'est parce que ton père n'est parfois pas plus âgé qu'un gamin de neuf ans dans un magasin de bonbons ! »

Rapidement, les quatre présents furent déballés et la jeune femme put découvrir un magnifique ouvrage, première édition d'un roman policier qu'elle aimait particulièrement et qu'elle avait recherché avec sa mère pendant des années de la part de Big Daddy Bear, un superbe haut de soie fine ainsi qu'un pantalon beige qui allait parfaitement avec de la part de Martha, un fin bracelet en argent travaillé accompagné d'un dessin très appliqué de la part d'Alexis et, enfin, le collier et les boucles d'oreilles assorties au cadeau venant de la fillette de la part de Castle.

-« Il ne fallait pas ! C'est bien trop… »

-« Tu fais partie de la famille Kate, » sourit l'actrice en posant une main sur son avant-bras. « Et chez nous, c'est comme ça qu'on traite les membres de notre famille. Je suis persuadée que, dans quelques jours, lorsque nous passerons Noël chez Nana, nous découvrirons la générosité dont fait preuve ta famille. Laisse-nous te gâter comme il se doit, s'il te plait. »

-« D'accord, » finit par céder la brunette avec un immense sourire. « Merci pour tous ces merveilleux cadeaux ! »

La jeune femme se leva et embrassa tout le monde avec affection. La soirée se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit et ce n'est que lorsqu'Alexis s'endormit dans les bras de Kate qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer au loft.

Après avoir couché la fillette dans son lit et salué Martha, le jeune couple se dirigea vers sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Castle prit la jeune femme dans le creux de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-« J'ai encore un petit quelque chose pour toi, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille la faisant se retourner pour lui faire face.

-« Ah oui ? Mais tu sais, tu n'avais pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit… »

-« Je sais mais j'y tenais. Et pour plusieurs raisons… La première parce que tu es une femme merveilleuse, ensuite parce que tu es ma petite amie et la femme que j'aime et enfin pour tout ce que tu fais pour ma famille que ce soit Alexis ou bien Mère. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais Mère t'a adoptée et elle adore passer du temps avec toi… »

-« C'est réciproque tu sais. Martha ne remplacera jamais ma mère mais je sais, je sens au plus profond de moi que je peux compter sur elle en cas de besoin… »

-« Et c'est vraiment le cas, tu peux compter sur elle, sur nous tous. Always… » répondit l'écrivain avant d'embrasser sa compagne.

Il sortit alors un petit paquet rectangulaire de derrière son dos et le lui tendit avec douceur. Intriguée, Beckett le prit et le tourna dans tous les sens dans le but de deviner ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

-« Tu auras ta réponse en l'ouvrant, tu ne crois pas ? » ironisa Caste avec un fin sourire.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme déchira alors l'emballage et découvrit un cadre contenant une photo d'eux trois tout sourire prise lors d'une de leurs sortie au parc. Le couple encadrait Alexis qui sautait entre eux en riant aux éclats.

-« Comment ? Et qui ? » s'étonna la brunette.

-« Il y a quelques semaines, je me suis rendu compte qu'on était suivi par un photographe. J'ai toujours protégé Alexis de tout le battage médiatique donc j'ai envoyé un message à Paula pour qu'elle s'en occupe. Elle a récupéré les photos et dans le lot, il y avait celle-là. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais la garder avec toi dans ton casier au travail… »

-« Non Rick, » sourit Beckett en caressant tendrement le visage de son partenaire. « Elle ira directement sur mon bureau à côté de mes éléphants. Merci… »

La jeune femme embrassa amoureusement son écrivain avant qu'ils ne se préparent pour la nuit, la brunette enfilant comme promis la nuisette choisie avec Alexis. Cependant, malgré les espérances de la fillette en matière de tenue, le fin vêtement ne resta pas longtemps sur le corps de sa maman de cœur… Mais, heureusement pour le jeune couple, personne ne s'en rendit compte ce jour-là !

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
